Kingdom Hearts: Infinity War
by J. Tom
Summary: Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, and Daisy end up separated in the MCU. When they find out that Thanos is after the Infinity Stones, they must team up with Tony, Steve, Thor, the Avengers, and the Guardians to stop him before he can wipe out 50% of all life in the universe. A Kingdom Hearts/Avengers crossover.
1. Chapter 1: Thanos Is Coming

_**WARNING: If you have not seen Infinity War, stop reading to avoid spoilers.**_

_**Of you have, enjoy this crossover story!**_

* * *

J. Tom presents

A Kingdom Hearts and Avengers crossover Fanfic

Kingdom Hearts: Infinity War

With the ensemble character voice talents of:

Haley Joel Osment as Sora and Vanitas

Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man

David Gallagher as Riku

Chris Hemsworth as Thor

Hayden Panettiere as Kairi

Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk

Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse

Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America

Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck

Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow

Bill Farmer as Goofy

Benedict Cumberbatch as Dr. Stephen Strange

Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse  
_(posthumous role)_

Don Cheadle as James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine

Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck

Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man

Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther

Paul Bettany as Vision

Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch

Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon

Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/White Wolf

Danai Gurira as Okoye

Letitia Wright as Shuri

Benedict Wong as Wong

Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star Lord

Zoe Saldana as Gamora

Dave Bautista as Drax

Vin Diesel as Groot

Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon

Karen Gillan as Nebula

Pom Klementieff as Mantis

Benjamin Diskin as Young Xehanort

Richard Epcar as Ansem

Paul St. Peter as Xemnas

James Patrick Stuart as Xigbar

Robin Atkin Downes as Luxord

Keith Ferguson as Marluxia

Shanelle Workman as Larxene

with  
Josh Brolin as Thanos

and  
Rutger Hauer as Master Xehanort  
_(posthumous role)_

* * *

_Space, one month after "Rescue of the Wielders":_

An Asgardian spaceship was being invaded.

Inside the ship, Ebony Maw walked among the bodies of dead Asgardians. Heimdall, badly wounded, reached out as if he would stop Maw as he passes, but lacked the strength. Maw stepped over them with no mind as he spoke, as if they were scattered pieces of dirty clothing on a bedroom floor.

"Hear me, and rejoice. You have had the privilege of being saved by the Great Titan... You may think this is suffering... no. It is salvation. Universal scales tip toward balance because of your sacrifice. Smile…"

Corvus Glaive stabbed one of the lingering Asgardians.

"...for even in death, you have become Children of Thanos." Maw continued.

Loki, the God of Mischief, stood with the rest of the Black Order. Proxima Midnight has her spear on him while Glaive and Cull Obsidian stood behind him. He watched a large figure, look out the ship window.

It was Thanos, the Mad Titan.

"I know what it's like to lose. To feel so desperately that you're right... yet to fail, nonetheless." Thanos said as he lifted someone into the air.

It was none other than the God of Thunder himself, Thor Odinson. He struggled against Thanos' tight grip as the Titan walked over to Loki.

"It's frightening. Turns the legs to jelly. I ask you, to what end? Dread it. Run from it. Destiny arrives all the same. And now, it's here. Or should I say... I AM." said Thanos as he held up his left hand to reveal the Infinity Gauntlet, which already had the violet Power Stone.

Blood began to out of Thor's mouth as he muttered, "You talk too much."

Thanos said nothing as he turned to Loki.

"The Tesseract, or your brother's head. I assume you have a preference." he said to Loki.

"Oh, I do. Kill away!" Loki said coldly.

Thanos was briefly surprised before he pressed the gauntlet to Thor's left temple. The Power Stone glowed brightly.

Thor screamed in pain.

Loki was suddenly unable to watch his own brother's suffering, especially after the two of them had helped evacuate their people after Asgard was destroyed.

"ALL RIGHT, STOP!" Loki shouted.

Thanos complied with a smirk.

"We don't have the Tesseract." panted Thor. "It was destroyed on Asgard."

Loki glanced at Thor like he knew something he didn't. Thor was puzzled.

Then, Loki lifted his right hand into the air and the Tesseract revealed itself.

Thor sighed heavily. "You really are the worst, brother." he groaned.

Loki advanced towards Thanos as he looked at his brother. "I assure you, brother... the sun will shine on us again." he said assuringly.

Thor was now even more confused.

lYour optimism is misplaced, Asgardian." Thanos commented.

"Well, for one thing, I'm not Asgardian. And for another…" said Loki before smirking "...we have a Hulk."

Thanos looked to his right as out of nowhere, a green and very angry mass slammed into him. Loki dove for Thor, pulling both of them out of the way as the Tesseract skittered across the floor.

It was none other than the Hulk. He pummeled Thanos, forcing him backwards and shoving him into the wall of the ship. Hulk then held Thanos in a chokehold.

Maw stopped Cull from interfering. "Let him have his fun." he said with a dark grin.

Thanos pried the Hulk's hands away; an expression of surprise and fear crossed his green face. Suddenly Thanos struck Hulk, making him stagger before punching his back. Thanos picked up the Hulk, kneed him in the face, and slammed him to the deck, defeated.

As Hulk laid, Thor slammed a metal pipe across Thanos' back, but to no avail.

Thor was kicked across the deck by Thanos and was promptly bound in metal debris by Maw to keep him from interfering further.

Heimdall witnessed all this happen. He began to say a prayer as his eyes changed color.

"Allfathers… let the dark magic flow through me one last... time."

The Bifrost suddenly appeared, which lifted the Hulk up and carried transported him away.

An angry Thanos moved menacingly towards Heimdall. Glaive let Thanos borrow his Glaive as Heimdall looked at Thor with a sad look while the God of Thunder watched on in fear.

"That was a mistake." Thanos said coldly.

Thanos suddenly stabbed Heimdall through the heart, twisting the blade in the wound.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Thor screamed in agony. He glared deadly at Thanos. "You're going to die for that!" he roared.

Maw used his telekinesis to make parts of the ship seal Thor's mouth.

"Shh." he said with an evil grin.

As Thanks gave Glaive his Glaive back, Maw: picked up the Tesseract and knelt before Thanos, offering it up to him.

"My humble personage… bows before your grandeur. No other being has ever had the might, nay the nobility, to wield not one, but two Infinity Stones. The universe lies within your grasp."

Thanos picked up and crushed the Tesseract, revealing the blue Space Stone. He blows some of the fractals away, fingering the Stone between his thumb and index, before placing it on the gauntlet, and was momentarily rocked by the surge of energy that pulsed as the stone seated in its setting.

Thanos looked at his gauntlet. "There are two more Stones on Earth." he said to Maw, Cull, Glaive, and Proxima. "Find them, my children, and bring them to me on Titan."

"Father, we will not fail you." promised Proxima as she bowed before her adoptive father.

Loki the appeared from behind the four, a cheerful look on his face. "If I might interject… if you're going to Earth, you might want a guide. I do have a bit of experience in that arena." he offered.

Thanos looked unimpressed.

"If you consider failure experience." he retorted, referring to the failed attack on New York in 2012.

Loki said nothing before looking up at the Mad Titan and said, "I consider experience, experience. Almighty Thanos, I... Loki... Prince of Asgard…" he trailed off as he looked significantly at Thor. "...Odinson…"

Thor was surprised and confused.

"...the rightful King of Jotunheim... God of Mischief... do hereby pledge to you, my undying fidelity." continued Loki.

Thor squinted and to his shock, noticed a dagger materialize in Loki's hand.

Loki knelt down, Boeing before Thanos. Then, he took a deep breath and thrusted upward with lightning speed and attempts to stab Thanos… but to only end up frozen in place by the Space Stone's power before the point could strike.

"'Undying.'" mocked Thanos. "You should choose your words more carefully."

Thanos twisted the dagger out of Loki's hand with his right hand, then grabbed Loki's neck with the gauntlet and lifted him to eye level. Loki struggled, kicking, as his throat was squeezed. His face was turning blue and his eyes were going red. Thanos made eye contact with Thor before he increased his force on Loki's neck, horrifying the God of Thunder.

"You will... never be... a God!" Loki wheezed.

A sickening snap was heard as Thanos crushed Loki's neck. The God of Mischief went limp, his eyes and mouth wide open with blood pouring out of the mouth and nose.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Thor screamed in horror, but the metal over his mouth only muffled his scream.

Thanos walked over and dropped Loki's body in front of Thor.

"No resurrections this time." he said darkly.

Just then, a corridor of darkness opened up near the window and out stepped Ansem, Xemnas, and Young Xehanort.

"Ah, the members of Xehanort's Organization." mused Thanos.

"We see that you've acquired the Space Stone." mused Ansem. "Only four to go."

"Indeed." nodded Thanos.

"We thought it would be best to warn you that once our enemies, the Guardians of Light, and their allies find out about your plan, they'll try to stop you." said Xemnas.

Thanos shook his head. "No one can stop me." he said as he raised his gauntlet. "With two Infinity Stones, I am the most powerful being in the universe. I've heard from Nebula what they can do. They don't scare me."

"Just make sure that if they do come along, you will not kill them unless they are too much of a nuisance." said Young Xehanort. "We still need them if were gonna forge the χ-blade."

Thanos nodded. "I'll do my best."

"But even if they must be killed, we'll always have our backup plan." said Xemnas.

"We wish you luck Thanos." said Ansem.

"But be warned," said Young Xehanort. "You may now be the most powerful being in the whole universe, but betray our trust, you will be in a whole lot of trouble. Never underestimate the kind of darkness that lingers in our hearts."

Thanos smiled evilly. "Oh don't worry. I'll make sure everything works out for all of us."

Ansem, Xemnas, and Young Xehanort nodded as the youngest opened a corridor of darkness and stepped through it, followed by his future self's Heartless and Nobody.

As the corridor closed, Thanos raised the gauntlet, sending violet power fire through the remains of the Statesman ship, and used the Space Stone to teleport away with the Black Order.

"No… Loki…" Thor cried sadly as he was released from his bonds.

He crawled over to Loki's body and laid his head down on Loki's chest, shedding tears for all that he has lost. First his mother, then his father, then his close friends like Heimdall and the Warriors of Three, and now his brother.

Then, the ship exploded.

* * *

_Disney Castle, down at the park:_

Lea and Isa clashed their Keyblades before the bluhead pushed Lea away.

Naminé casted a Firaga spell against a target, which blew it up.

Xion casted a Blizzaga spell onto another target, freezing it in place as Ven slashed it to pieces.

Terra and Aqua clashed Keyblades as well before Terra managed to push against Aqua some more and she flew through the air before landing on her feet.

Myde tried to send a wave of water against a target, but missed twice before destroying it on the third try.

Roxas and Hayner each combined Aero spells to send a target into a wall.

Finally, Pence casted a Zero Gravity spell that sent Olette into the air and she casted a beam of light straight through a target.

Then, a timer sounded out.

"Ok guys, training's done!" called Aqua.

Everyone dismissed their Keyblades.

"Man, what a work out." muttered Myde, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Well that's what happens when you want to try to reach the ranks of a Master like Sora, Riku, Roxas, Mickey, Aqua, and Yen Sid." said Ven.

"And you're all making great progress." Aqua said with a smile.

"Well a lot of us had training this past month." said Lea. "And that was spent in a timeless realm."

"Mine was still when I was a Nobody." shrugged Isa.

"Pretty soon, we'll all be masters." said Naminé.

"In the mean time, let's take it easy for the rest of the day." said Terra.

Just then, Max came up with some pictures of lemonade. He was followed close behind by Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, and Violet who were carrying cups and wearing swimsuits. Huey, Dewey, and Louie wore red, blue, and green trunks while Webby wore a pink two-piece suit, Lena wore a one-piece black suit, and Violet wore a one-piece green suit.

Max was in his normal red short-sleeve hoodie, blue sweatpants, and grey shoes.

"Hey guys." greeted Huey. "Training done?"

"Yeah, we just finished." said Hayner.

"We figured you guys would be exhausted, so we all pitched in and made lemonade." said Webby.

"That's so sweet of you seven." Olette said with a smile.

"That and also because it's hot out here." added Lena.

"Max's taking us to the waterpark later before his date with Roxanne." said Louie.

"Doesn't the castle have a pool?" asked Pence.

"Yeah, but it's under renovation." said Terra.

"Anyway, have some lemonade." said Webby.

"Thanks guys." said Xion.

As they all drank their lemonade, they decided to do some small talk.

"So when will we be expecting Scrooge, Ludwig, Beakley, and Launchpad back?" asked Xion.

"They were called away on a last-minute mission." said Dewey. "So they won't be back until tomorrow."

"So where's Uncle Donald and the others?" asked Webby.

"Testing out the new Gummiship." replied Isa.

"Yeah, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy took Minnie and Daisy with them on this one as an invitation." said Lea.

"Well that was nice of them." said Violet. "And I'm guessing the Royal Council's taking care of the kingdom, correct?"

"They are." nodded Naminé.

"How do Chip and Dale build those Gummiships so fast?" asked Lena.

"They magic too?" joked Louie.

Aqua, Naminé, Xion, and Olette giggled.

"No, just very skilled." said Roxas.

"This new Gummiship should be able to carry as many people as a 90 Cap. bus." said Hayner.

"Or at least that was what we were told." added Terra.

Max, Violet, and the six dusks whistled, impressed.

"Now that is big." said Max.

"Still, it's gotta be so boring just doing a test drive." said Myde, sipping his lemonade.

"Hey, whatever keeps them busy." shrugged Xion.

"I'm gonna have to go with Myde on this one." said Lea. "How can they make test-driving a spaceship, one you've flown dozens of times before, fun?"

* * *

_The Lanes in Between:_

A Gummiship was sailing through the Lanes-in-Between. This one was even larger than the last one, being at about as tall as a 2-story house and was about 9-10 feet long.

Inside, Sora sat at the controls. Riku was in the weapons seat Mickey sai in the co-pilot's chair, and Kairi, Donald, Minnie, Daisy, and Goofy sat behind them. Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Mickey wore their KHIII attires, Donald and Goofy wore their normal world-traveling clothes, and Minnie and Daisy wore their usual gowns.

They were all dancing to a song.

_("Stand Out" from A Goofy Movie plays)_

**Sora:** _Open up your eyes, take a look at me_

_Get the picture fixed in your memory_

**Riku:** _I'm driven by the rhythm like the beat of a heart_

_And I won't stop until I start to stand out_

_Hmm, to stand out_

**Kairi:** _Some people settle for the typical thing_

_Livin' all their lives waitin' in the wings_

**Mickey:** _It ain't a question of if, just a matter of time_

_Before I move to the front of the line_

**Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, and Goofy: **_Once you're watchin' every move that I make_

_You gotta believe that I got what it takes_

_To stand out_

_above the crowd_

_Even if I gotta shout out loud_

_'Til mine is the only face you'll see_

_Gonna stand out_

_'Til you notice me, yeah_

**Donald:** _If the squeaky wheel's always gettin' the grease_

_I'm totally devoted to disturbin' the peace_

**Goofy:** _And I'll do it all again when I get it done_

_Until I become your number one_

**Minnie:** _No method to the madness and no means of escape_

_Gonna break every rule, I'll bend 'em all out of shape_

**Daisy:** _It ain't a question of how, just a matter of when_

_You get the message that I'm tryin' to send_

_I'm under a spell, I'm in over my head_

_And you know I'm goin' all of the way 'til the end_

**Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, and Goofy: **_To stand out_

_above the crowd_

_Even if I gotta shout out loud_

_'Til mine is the only face you'll see_

_Gonna stand out 'til you notice me, yeah_

**Sora:** _If I could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just_

**Riku, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy:** _Walkin' by_

**Sora:** _There's nothin' that I wouldn't do_

_If it was gettin' you to notice_

_I'm alive_

**Kairi, Minnie, and Daisy:** _All I need is half a chance, a second thought, a second glance to prove_

_I got whatever it takes_

_It's a piece of cake_

**Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, and Goofy: **_To stand out_

_above the crowd_

_Even if I gotta shout out loud_

_'Til mine is the only face you'll see_

_Gonna stand out_

_Stand out, hey_

_Stand out!_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_Stand out!_

_'Til mine's the only face you'll see_

_Gonna stand out_

_'Til you notice me_

_("Stand Out" from A Goofy Movie ends)_

The eight friends all laughed.

"Nailed it!" cheered Donald.

"Isn't this nice?" asked Sora. "Sailing around the worlds without having to worry about any threats from the darkness?"

"Yep." Mickey said in agreement. "Though it never hurts to be on our guard."

"It does feel good to get out of the castle after about a month." said Kairi.

"To think that one month ago, Terra, Aqua, Ven, Isa, Cloud, Zack, and Ansem the Wise were still trapped from their horrible fates." commented Goofy.

"But thanks to us, they're ok now." said Kairi.

"Thanks again for inviting us on this little trip." said Minnie. "Like Kairi said, it does feel nice to get out of the castle."

"Agreed." said Daisy with a content smile.

"Glad you could come." said Riku with a smile.

"So where are we now?" asked Daisy.

"According to the radar, we should be heading towards the MCU… now." said Sora.

Everyone looked out the window and could see the familiar world of words that was the MCU. the biggest one of all was their version of Earth, with the Avengers Tower standing out on top with the compound underneath. Surroundings included Wakanda, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s old headquarters, Hank Pym's lab, etc.

Surrounding said planet stood several other planets, though Asgard was long gone due to Ragnarok.

"I wonder how the Avengers are doing." said Goofy.

Mickey sighed. "Goofy, the Avengers split up because of Tony and Steve's falling out and those stupid Sokovia Accords." he said sadly.

"Oh yeah." Goofy muttered, remembering.

"Still, Goofy's got a good point. I wonder how they're all doing." said Sora.

"Busy with their lives is my guess." shrugged Riku.

"What are these Sokovia Accords exactly?" asked Minnie, puzzled.

"Yeah, all we know is that they broke up the Avengers and that's it." added Daisy.

"Oh that's right, we didn't tel you the full story because Maleficent and Pete had invaded the castle." said Mickey.

"It all started in 2016 in that world." said Sora. "We found out from King T'Challa what happened. The Avenegrs were on a mission in Lagos. But a bomb went off and unfortunately, people lost their lives."

"Oh my!" Minnie gasped in horror.

Daisy was horrified too.

"The governments of the world decided that they wanted to keep the Avengers in check." said Riku. "So they had Secretary Ross introduce to them a document called the 'Sokovia Accords.'"

"The Avengers were supposed to sign it and act within the boundaries of those Accords." said Kairi. "If not, they'd retire."

"That's stupid!" said Daisy.

"That's exactly what we thought." said Donald.

"Unfortunately, a UN meeting in Vienna to ratify the Accords got bombed and everyone thought it was Stave's best friend, Bucky Barnes, who was thought to be dead since World War II, but was put on ice and brainwashed by Hydra to be their Winter Soldier, was behind it all." said Mickey sadly.

"T'Challa's father, King T'Chaka was killed too." added Sora sadly.

"But Sam and Steve found out that Bucky wasn't the culprit." said Goofy. "Someone else was."

"And said someone was planning on unleashing 5 Winter Soldiers." added Donald. "So Steve and Sam assembled a team that consisted of them, Bucky, Wanda, Clint, and Scott to stop him."  
"But those who had signed like Tony, Natasha, Rhodey and Vision were ordered to bring them in." said Riku. "T'Challa came to help 'cause he wanted revenge and Tony recruited Peter to help them."

"He brought a _kid_ to the fight?!" Daisy asked, shocked.

Sora, Kairi, and Riku looked at her with deadpanned expressions.

"Right..." nodded Daisy. "You three are roughly his age."

"In the fight, everyone on Steve's side except him and Bucky were captured." said Goofy. "Natasha switched sides as well."

"The fight also caused Vision to accidentally hit Rhodey, paralyzing his legs." added Donald.

Minnie and Daisy gasped in horror.  
"Don't worry, Tony made special leg braces for him so he can walk." said Mickey.

"Eventually, Tony, Steve, and Bucky teamed up to capture the man behind all of this. T'Challa followed them as well." said Riku. "His name was Zemo."

"And he revealed something damming that apparently Steve knew about and kept quit from Tony." said Mickey with a sad look.

"What?" asked Minnie.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy looked at each other with nervous expressions.

"He revealed... that Bucky was the one who killed Tony's parents and faked the scene to make it look like an accidental car crash." said Sora sadly.

Minnie and Daisy gasped in horror.

"Oh my!" cried Minnie.

"And just like when Huey, Dewey, and Louie found out about the Spear of Selene... Tony was furious." said Riku. "He tried to kill Bucky, even though Steve tried to tell Tony it wouldn't make a difference, Tony could only say, 'I don't care. He killed my Mom.'"

Minnie and Daisy's horror increased.

"The three of them fought." sighed Kairi. "Eventually, Tony destroyed Bucky's robotic arm. And after Tony told Steve that technically, his father made the shield, it didn't belong to him."

"So Steve just dropped the shield and left." said Donald.

Minnie and Daisy just started at their friends with wide eyes and dropped jaws, horrified.

"Eventually, T'Challa helped capture Zemo and brought him in and helped Tony home." said Sora. "He then let Bucky stay in Wakanda while his sister Shuri helped remove Hydra's programming from Bucky's head."

"Scott and Clint went under house arrest while Steve, Natasha, Sam, Wanda, and even Vision went on the run." added Mickey.

"And because of that mustached moronic jackass and those stupid Accords, the Avengers split up." finished Donald, bitterly.

Minnie and Daisy stared at their friends in horror.

"That's terrible!" exclaimed Minnie. "I can't believe one man and a set of documents could tear the Avengers apart, including the friendship Steve and Tony had."

"I swear, when I see Ross I'm gonna give him the same beating Donald gave Magica!" snarled Daisy.

"Save room for me." snarled Donald. "I wanna hurt him too."

Sora sighed. "I only wish we were there to stop that Civil War." he said in a guilty tone. "Maybe then we could've stopped the Avengers from splitting up."

"If only." sighed Kairi.

"Why does it seem like these Accords seem a bit... fishy?" asked Daisy.

"That's what we were thinking about too when T'Challa told us the story." said Riku.

As they talked, Donald looked over at Kairi. A nervous expression crossed his face as he tapped her arm.

"Hey Kairi?" he asked.

The redhead turned over to Donald. "Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you in private?" Donald asked, nervous.

Kairi was surprised and confused, but seeing Donald's nervous look, she smiled and nodded.

The two got out of their seats and went out of the cockpit.

* * *

_Kitchen:_

Donald and Kairi sat down at the kitchen table.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" asked Kairi.

Donald sighed. "It's… it's about me and Daisy." he answered.

Kairi grew concerned. "You two aren't having problems, are you?" she asked.

Donald shook his head. He reached into one of his many pockets and pulled out something. It was a small purple box. He opened the box and revealed a silver ring with a bright diamond.

Kairi gasped and squealed in delight. "OHMYGOSH!" she cried.

Doanld jumped as he placed his hand over Kairi's mouth. "Hey, quiet!" he quacked nervously.

Donald removed his hand as Kairi beamed.

"You're planning on proposing to Daisy?" she asked softly.

Donald nodded. "I got the ring last week. Since Mickey and Minnie are married, Goofy was married once, and we all know that we have a lot of friends who are married and going to get married, I figured it was time I asked Daisy the question. Especially before the Keyblade War." he answered.

Kairi smiled happily before frowning. "But why do you seem down about it?" she asked.

Donald sighed. "Because I'm really nervous." he replied. "What if she says no?"

Kairi smiled and patted Donald's hand. "Donald, I'm sure Daisy will say yes to you. She loves you very much, just like you do with her." she said kindly. "Yes, proposing isn't easy, but if Mickey, Goofy, and Oswald, could do it to Minnie, Victoria, and Ortensia, then I know you can do it too."

Donald smiled as he pocketed the ring. "Thanks Kairi."

Suddenly, they heard Sora shout, "Hey guys! Something's up!"

Curious, Kairi and Donald ran out of the kitchen.

* * *

_Cockpit:_

Donald and Kairi raced back into the cockpit and joined their friends. They were all looking at something on the radar.

"What is that thing?" asked Riku.

On the radar, something was coming out of the edge of the screen.

"Looks like a beam of some sort." said Donald.

"But I don't see any Gummi Heartless or Nobodies." said Sora, confused,

Suddenly, a large beam of light bashed across the Gummiship, making it sway out of control.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, and Daisy screamed in fright as they were tossed around like clothes in a dryer.

"WHOOOOOAAAAAA!" screamed Sora, Mickey, and Riku.

"WAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!" quacked Donald.

"YAHAHAHAHHOOOOOEEY!" screamed Goofy.

Kairi, Minnie, and Diays just screamed.

Then, they all landed on the control panels spread from the back wall, across the front, and back again, pressing several buttons. In a flash of light, the eight friends were beamed out of the Gummiship as it sailed to the Earth part of the MCU.

The beam of light that had struck the ship was none other than the Bifrost, bringing the Hulk across space to Earth.

* * *

_MCU:_

_Sanctum Sanctorum, New York City:_

Doctor Strange, Master of the Mystic Arts, was walking down the main steps of the Sanctum with Wong. Stephen was dressed in casual American clothes while Wong wore his usual maroon attire.

"Seriously? You don't have any money?" Stephen asked Wong.

"Attachment to the material is detachment from the spiritual." said Wong.

"I'll tell the guys at the deli." said Steohen before saying, wryly, "Maybe they'll make you a metaphysical ham on rye."

Wong reached into his pockets. "Oh, wait, wait, wait, I think I have 200." he told his friend.

"Dollars?" the sorcerer asked.

"Rupees." Wong replied.

"Which is?" asked Stephen.

"Uh, buck and a half." answered Wong.

"What do you want?" Stephen asked.

"I wouldn't say no to a tuna melt." said Wong.

Suddenly, the bifrost crashed through the Sanctum stairs.

The Cloak of Levitation swirled around Stephen's shoulders immediately. He then changed into his mage attire.

They looked at the wreckage to see the Hulk, now transformed back into Bruce Banner, panting heavily.

"Thanos is coming. He's coming…" Bruce panted in a panic.

Stephen and Wong looked at each other in confusion.

"Who?" asked Stephen.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**Rate and review and I'll see you next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Attack in New York

_**Now the action starts with our heroes scattered across the MCU. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Elsewhere:_

In a public park, Tony Stark and Pepper Potts were enjoying a walk while talking to each other. Pepper's stomach was noticeably extended out.

"Slow down, slow down. I'm totally not kidding." said Tony.

Pepper laughed as she talked over him. "You're totally rambling."

Tony talked over her as well. "No, I'm not."

"Lost me." said Pepper.

"Look, you know how you're having a dream, and in the dream you gotta pee?" asked Tony.

"Yeah." nodded Pepper.

"Okay, and then you're like, 'Oh my god, there's no bathroom, what am I gonna do?', 'Oh! Someone's watching,' ''m gonna go in my pants.'" continued Tony, making gestures.

"Right. And then you wake up, and in real life you actually have to pee." nodded Pepper.

"Yes." nodded Tony.

"Yeah. Everybody has that." Pepper said in agreement.

"Right! That's the point I'm trying to make." said Tony. "Apropos of that, that night, about four months ago, I dreamt, we had a kid. So real. We named him after your eccentric uncle. Uh, what was his name?" he asked.

Pepper nodded in understanding. "Right."

"Morgan! Morgan." said Tony as it came to his mind.

"So you woke up, and thought that we were…" began Pepper.

"Expecting." finished Tony.

"Yeah." nodded Pepper with a smile as she rubbed her stomach.

"It felt so real." said Tony.

"Even though it's gonna happen, I suggested that you wouldn't have done that." said Pepper as she untied Tony's jacket sleeves and tapped his chest attachment.

"I'm glad you brought this up, 'cause it's nothing. It's just a housing unit for nano particles." explained Tony.

"It's not helping your case, OK?" said Pepper.

"No, no, it's an attachment, it's not a-"began Tony.

"You don't need that." insisted Pepper.

Tony nodded. "I know. I had the surgery. I'm just trying to protect us. The future usses, and that's it. Just in case there's a monster in the closet, instead of, you know…" he trailed off.

"Shirts?" asked Pepper.

Tony smiled. "You know me so well. You finish all my sentences." he quipped.

"You should have shirts in your closet." said Pepper.

"Yeah. You know what there should be? No more surprises. We're gonna have a nice dinner tonight. Show off this Harry Win-stone. Right? And we should have no more surprises. Ever. I should promise you." promised Tony.

Pepper smiled. "Yes."

"I will." said Tony as he kissed Pepper, who gladly returned it.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash. Tony and Pepper turned and to their shock, they saw Mickey and Donald lying in the grass, apparently unconscious.

"Mickey? Donald?" Tony asked in shock as he saw his friends.

"What are they doing here?" asked Pepper.

The two went up to the two toons. Since they were the size of kids, Tony managed to lift them both up by the scruffs on their shirts and seated them on a bench.

Tony tried to shake Mickey awake, carefully. Pepper did the same with Donald.

"C'mon Mouse King, wake up." said Tony.

"Please wake up Donald." said Pepper.

Then, Mickey and Donald began to open their eyes.

"Oh gosh…" mumbled Mickey as he rubbed his head.

"What the phooey-heck happened?" groaned Donald.

"Oh thank god." Pepper sighed in relief.

"They're alive! They're alive." Tony said in equal relief.

Mickey and Donald's eyes widened when they heard Tony and Pepper.

"Tony? Pepper?" asked Mickey.

"It's us Your Majesty." said Pepper.

"Are we in the MCU?" asked Donald.

"You are." said Tony. "New York City actually. What brings you guys here?"

"Yeah, and where are Sora, Riku, Goofy, and Kairi?" added Pepper.

"We were all test driving the new Gummiship after the old one was destroyed." said Mickey.

"We invited Queen Minnie and Daisy to come with to get out of the castle." added Donald. "Then out of nowhere, something struck the ship and we were spiraling out of control."

"We must've hit so many controls that we were all beamed to different locations around here." said Mickey.

"I'm sure you're friends are ok." said Pepper.

"Yeah, you all are tough fighters." said Tony.

Suddenly, they heard a whirling noise. Mickey, Donald, Tony, and Pepper turned to see Doctor Strange come out through a portal.

"Tony Stark, King Mickey Mouse, and Donald Duck, I'm Doctor Stephen Strange. I need you to come with me." he said to the three.

Mickey, Donald, Tony, and Pepper were shocked.

"Oh, uh, congratulations on the new baby coming, by the way." Strange added.

Mickey and Donald were shocked as they turned to the couple.

"You're married?" asked Mickey.

"And having a baby?!" added Donald in surprise.

Tony and Pepper, despite still being surprised, smiled a little.

"Yeah. We were married last year." said Tony.

"And I'm about 5 months pregnant." said Pepper.

Mickey and Donald smiled.

"Well congratulations you two!" smiled Mickey.

Strange then cleared his throat to regain their attention.

Mickey and Donald summoned Kingdom Key W and Mage's Staff to be on their guard.

"Okay, wizard. Who are you and why should we care?" demanded Donald.

Strange took a peculiar interest in Donald from the familiar sentence.

"You may not be related to him in anyway but for some strange reason you remind me of Thor." he commented.

Tony was surprised. "You know Thor?" he asked.

"He came to Earth for some help in searching for his father. But that's a story for another time." explained Strange.

Mickey looked at Donald. "Well I guess it makes sense. Donald is basically the Thor of our group." he shrugged.

"Except he's more clumsy and accident prone like Goofy." joked Tony.

"Hey!" quacked Donald, offended.

"I can sense that." nodded Strange. "His power rivals his, albeit he's not a god but still almost equal."

"You still haven't answered our question." said Donald, impatiently.

"As I said before, my name is Doctor Stephen Strange." said Strange.

Then, something flew into Mickey and Donald's memories.

"Wait! Stephen Strange! We know about you. Kairi and Lea told us all about you after they met you during their training to become Keyblade wielders!" said Mickey.

"So you know Kairi and Lea?" the sorcerer asked.

"Yeah, they're our friends." nodded Donald. "You're the Sorcerer Supreme, Master of the Mystic Arts and the most powerful mage of this world."

"That I am." nodded Strange. "And I know who you both are, not just because you're TV and video game characters in this world but also through your friends and I've kept you under close watch whenever you come here, especially considering that in the past two years, you've arrived to our world of worlds at different points of time between 2011 and 2017." said Strange.

"You're Mickey Mouse. Keyblade Master and King of Disney Castle, apprenticed by Master Yen Sid."

Mickey and Donald dismissed their weapons.

"Yup, that's me." nodded Mickey with a smile.

"And you're Donald Duck. The King's Royal Court Magician, Mage of Thunder, descendant of Clinton Coot of the Three Caballeros, the 3rd most powerful mage in all worlds." added Strange.

"That's me alright." nodded Donald with a smirk.

"I need the three of you to come with me through this portal." Strange said to Mickey, Donald, and Tony.

"I'm sorry, you giving out tickets or something?" asked Tony.

"We need your help." said Strange. "Look, it's not overselling to say that the fate of the universe is at stake."

"The fate of the universe?" asked Donald.

"What's Xehanort up to this time?" asked Mickey.

"It isn't Master Xehanort." said Strange. "Or, not mainly him."

Mickey and Donald were surprised.

"And who's 'we'?" asked Tony.

Then, Bruce emerged from behind Doctor Strange. "Hey, Tony."

Tony, Pepper, Mickey, and Donald's eyes widened in shock.

"Bruce." said Tony.

"Dr. Banner!" exclaimed Mickey.

"Hey Mickey, Donald." The scientist greeted.

"Uh, hey Bruce." said Donald.

"Pepper." Bruce greeted to the strawberry blonde.

"Hi." greeted Pepper.

"You okay?" The billionaire asked.

Bruce said nothing as he hugged the married couple.

"Bruce, are you ok?" asked Mickey as he and Donald looked at the scientist in worry.

* * *

_Sanctum Sanctorum:_

Later, Mickey, Donald, Tony, Bruce, and Strange were back in the Sanctum as Wong was using his magic.

"Tell me. Have any of you heard about the Infinity Stones?" asked Strange.

"Master Yen Sid told me about them." said Mickey.

"I've heard of them too." added Donald. "During my years studying magic."

"Never heard of them." said Tony. "What are they?

Wong used his magic to show the universe and five out of six Infinity Stones.

"From the dawn of the universe, there was nothing. Then, boom! The Big Bang sent six elemental crystals, hurtling across the virgin universe. These Infinity Stones each control an essential aspect of existence." explained Wong.

"Space. Reality. Power. Soul. Mind…" explained Strange as images of the stones colored blue, red, purple, and orange, and a large yellow one.

"...and Time." Strange finished as he opened the Eye of Agamotto, revealing the Time Stone emitting emerald light.

"Wow…" Mickey and Donald said in unison, awed.

"Tell me his name again." said Tony.

"Thanos." answered Bruce. "He's a plague, Tony. He invades planets. He takes what he wants. He wipes out half the population. He sent Loki. The attack on New York. That's him."

"All of it?" asked Donald.

Bruce nodded. "And it gets worse. He teamed up with Xehanort, Organization XIII, and their allies."

Looks of horror crossed Mickey, Donald, and Tony's faces.

"Why?" asked Mickey.

"So they can help each other with their plans." replied Wong. "Thanos casts our world to darkness, it'll finally belong to Master Xehanort. And that old man is letting him do this."

"This is it…" Tony said to himself, memories of what he saw when saving New York, the vision Wanda gave him, and the reason for Ultron's creation coming back to him.

"What's our timeline?" he asked.

"No telling. He has the Power and Space Stones, that already makes him the strongest creature in the whole universe." said Bruce.

"Aw phooey…" Donald muttered, scared.

"If he gets his hands on all six Stones…" began Bruce.

"...He can destroy life on a scale hitherto undreamt of." finished Strange.

Mickey and Donald gulped nervously.

Tony leaned against a cauldron, stretching like he was about to go for a run. "Did you seriously just say 'hitherto undreamt of'?" he asked.

"Are you seriously leaning on the Cauldron of the Cosmos?" Strange asked.

"Is that what this is…?" asked Tony, looking at the cauldron.

The Cloak of Levitation smacked Tony's arm, surprising him.

Despite the intense situation, Mickey and Donald couldn't help but chuckle.

Tony looked offended as he straightened himself. "I'm going to allow that. If Thanos needs all six, why don't we just stick this one down the garbage disposal?" he asked.

"No can do." said Strange.

"We swore an oath to protect the Time Stone. With our lives." said Wong.

"And I swore off dairy," said Tony. "but then, Ben & Jerry's named a flavor after me, so..."

"Stark Raving Hazelnuts." finished Strange.

"It's not bad." said Tony.

"A bit chalky." the sorcerer stated.

"A Hunka-Hulka Burning Fudge is our favorite." added Wong.

"That's a thing?" Brice asked, surprised.

"It sure is." said Donald. "Me, Sora, and Goofy tried some of that and Stark Raving Hazelnuts when we were helping Peter deal with Toomes."

"You should come to the next Dream Festival and try some our own ice cream." suggested Mickey."Will do." nodded Tony. "Point is: things change." he said to Strange.

"Our oath to protect the Time Stone cannot change." countered Strange. "This Stone may be the best chance we have against Thanos."

"And still conversely, it may also be his best chance against us." Tony pointed out.

"Tony is right Doc. We've got to get rid of the Time Stone. It won't be much of a weapon against Thanos if that maniac snatches it and uses it as a weapon against us." said Donald.

"Maybe you should listen to reason Doctor." said Mickey. "It's a big risk to use an Infinity Stone against Thanos, especially since he defeated the Hulk and Thor with ease.

"And they were the strongest avengers." added Donald. "If Thanos gets all the stones then we're all doomed."

Tony gratefully pointed at Mickey and Donald. "Exactly! See! The King of a toon town and the toon world's most daring adventurer in history are smart enough to understand the risk of an untimely demise." he said to the human mage.

"Oh great..." sighed Strange.

"This isn't good..." muttered Mickey.

Donald sighed. "We're all gonna die here." he muttered.

"Well, if we don't do our jobs." countered Strange.

"What is your job exactly, besides making balloon animals?" Tony asked in a condescending tone.

"Protecting your reality… douchebag." Strange replied in a calm voice.

Donald snickered while Mickey shook his head with an exasperated smile.

"Okay, guys, could we table this discussion right now? The fact is that we have this Stone. We know where it is. Vision is out there somewhere with the Mind Stone, and we have to find him now." said Bruce.

Tony, Mickey, and Donald traded nervous glances.

"Yeah, that's the... thing." Tony said awkwardly.

Bruce was confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Two weeks ago, Vision turned off his transponder. He's offline." explained Tony.

Bruce was shocked. "What? Tony, you lost another super bot?" he asked, incredulously.

"I didn't lose him." argued Tony. "He's more than that. He's evolving."

"Who could find Vision, then?" asked Strange.

"Shit." Tony muttered to himself. "Probably Steve Rogers." he answered.

"Oh, great." Strange sighed in exasperation, him and Wong knowing what had happened to the Avengers as well.

"Maybe. But…" Tony muttered before singing again.

"Call him." said Bruce, who was unaware of what had happened after being absent from Earth for 3 years.

"It's not that easy." Tony told Bruce. "God, we haven't caught up in a spell, have we?" he muttered.

"No." said Bruce.

"Tell him Tony." said Mickey.

"The Avengers broke up. We're toast." said Tony.

Bruce was shocked. "Broke up? Like a band? Like The Beatles?" he asked.

"Cap and I fell out hard. We're not on speaking terms." said Tony.

"It was due to an incident in Lagos." explained Mickey. "Me, Donald, and the other world-travelers weren't there, but Yen Sid told us what had happened."

"A lot of people were accidentally killed." continued Donald. "Secretary Ross said that the government wanted to put the Avengers under their control."

"Seriously?" Bruce asked in shock.

Strange nodded. "They wanted them to sign a document called the 'Sokovia Accords', otherwise they'd have to retire." he added.

"But apparently Captain America was against it." added Wong. "And after a bombing went off in a UN meeting in Vienna where they were trying to get the Accords ratified, Rogers suspected Hydra."

"It was a man named Zemo." said Mickey. "He tried to frame Steve's best friend, Bucky Barnes, who was still under Hydra's control as Winter Solider."

"I was basically ordered to bring them, Sam, Clint, Wanda, and some other guy in." added Tony. "But then me, him, and Bucky decided to go after Zemo. And that was when he revealed that Bucky was the one who killed my parents and apparently, Steve knew."

Bruce was shocked.

"That was when we separated." said Tony. "Steve, Bucky, Sam, Wanda, Vision, and even Natasha went on the run while Clint and the other guy were put under house arrest."

"Tony, listen to me. Thor's gone. Thanos is coming. All the worlds are in danger at enormous proportions. It doesn't matter who you're talking to or not." Bruce saod, pleadingly.

"Bruce is right Tony." said Mickey sincerely. "We need you to put aside your differences and call up Steve."

"For everyone in the universe." added Donald, sincere as well.

Tony hesitated before pulling out the cellular phone Steve mailed him.

"You have a flip phone?" Donald asked incredulously.

"Cap gave it to me." said Tony. "Just in case I ever need to contact him."

Mickey and Donald smiled .

Before Tony could click "Call", they all heard a rumbling sound.

"What's going on?" asked Mickey.

"Say, Doc, you wouldn't happen to be moving your hair, would you?" asked Tony.

"Not at the moment, no." said Strange.

Tony, Mickey, and Donald looked at the Hulk-made opening through the ceiling and saw debris flying by outside.

"Something's going on." said Mickey. "C'mon!"

The six exited the Sanctum through the front door and scanned the chaotic surroundings, - people running and screaming in alarm, traffic becoming impossibly tangled, a litter-filled wind like a nor'easter's. A woman nearly fell at Tony's feet and he helped her up.

"You okay?" asked Tony.

The woman ignored him and ran away. A car crashed in on a pole behind Tony.

"Help him! Wong, Doc." callled Tony.

"Go! Got it!" said Bruce.

"What's going on?" asked Donald, concerned.

Tony put on his sunglasses. "F.R.I.D.A.Y., what am I looking at?" he asked is AI.

_"Not sure, I'm working on it."_ said F.R.I.D.A.Y.

Tony turned to Strange. "Hey! You might wanna put that Time Stone in your back pocket, Doc!" he called.

Strange summoned bands of spells around his forearms. "Might wanna use it." he countered.

Mickey and Donald looked at each other and nodded. Mickey summoned Kingdom Key W and Donald summoned Unbound. This time, time violet parts of his Keyblade were now a light blue like his sailor attire.

Tony and Bruce were shocked to see Donald summoned a Keyblade.

"You have a Keyblade?!" Bruce asked in shock.

Donald smiled. "For about a month." he told him.

Tony was more impressed than shocked. "Nice. Now you and Mick have another thing in common in magical powers." he mused.

Donald chuckled and Mickey smiled.

A mechanical hum grew louder as Tony, Mickey, and Donald approached the intersection. As they turned the corner, they saw a huge circular ship floating over Bleecker Street.

"Oh my…" gasped Mickey.

"Aw phooey…" muttered Donald in fear.

* * *

On a school bus, the hairs on Peter Parker's arms stood up. He looked out the window and sees the ship.

Knowing he had to get out there, Peter tapped his best friend, Need Leeds on the shoulder.

"Ned, hey. I need you to cause a distraction." Peter whispered.

Ned turned and saw the spaceship. "Holy shit! We're all gonna die! There's a spaceship! EVERYBODY HIDE!" he screamed.

Students such as Michelle Jones, Flash Thompson, Betty Brant, and Jason Ionello scrambled to the windows in the back to see the spaceship.

Peter quickly slid on one of his Stark-made webshooters, and webbed the emergency exit lever on the opposite side of the bus.

"What's the matter with you kids? You've never seen a spaceship before?" the bus driver asked incredulously.

Peter jumped out the window, clinging to the side of the bus and pulled on his mask before leaping over the side of the bridge, shooting a web-line and swinging free. He makes his way hastily towards the ship.

* * *

_Back in the city:_

"F.R.I.D.A.Y., evac anyone south of 43rd Street, notify first responders." Tony told his AI.

_"Will do."_ said F.R.I.D.A.Y.

"Any signs of Heartless or Nobodies?" Mickey asked Donald.

"I can't see through all this dust!" Donald quacked in annoyance.

Doctor Strange threw the Winds of Watoomb over Bleeker Street, and winked at Tony, Mickey, and Donald.

The dust cleared.

"Good work Strange!" praised Mickey.

Tony was begrudgingly amused for a split second.

Then Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian exit the ship by transmat. Shadow, Fat Bandit, and Earth Core Heartless floated near them.

"Who are these creeps?" asked Donald.

"Whoever they are, the darkness in their hearts make them a dangerous threat." said Mickey, noticing the Heartless.

"Hear me, and rejoice. You are about to die at the hands of the Children of Thanos. Be thankful, that your meaningless lives are now contributing to…"

"I'm sorry, Earth is closed today." interrupted Tony, having none of it. "You better pack it up and get outta here."

"You heard him! Beat it ya big palookas!" snarled Donald as he and Mickey got into fighting positions.

Maw looked at Doctor Strange. "Stonekeeper… Do these chattering animals speak for you?" he asked.

"Certainly not. I speak for myself." said Strange as he summoned magical shields around his fists. "But you're trespassing in this city and on this planet."

Wong summoned magical shields as well.

"It means get lost, Squidward!" said Tony.

Donald burst out laughing while Mickey tried _(and failed)_ to muffle his giggles.

"He exhausts me." said Maw.

Cull Obsidian just roared.

"Bring me the Stone." Maw told his adoptive brother.

Cull roared as he dropped his huge alien hammer and dragged it along as he obeyed his brethren, the Heartless following him.

"Banner, you want a piece?" Tony asked his fellow Avenger.

"No, not really, but when do I ever get what I want?" asked Bruce.

"That's right." nodded Tony.

Bruce attempted to release the Hulk. Instead of Hulk coming out easily, the most that turned green was Bruce's neck.

"Been a while. Good to have you, buddy." said Tony.

"I just... I need to concentrate here for one second." panted Bruce. "Come on, come on, man."

"Where's your guy?" asked Tony.

"Yeah, where's the Hulk?" asked Donald.

"I don't know. We've sort been havin' a thing." Bruce sheepishly replied.

"There's no time for a thing." said Tony.

"I know." nodded Bruce.

Tony pointed to Cull. "That's the thing right there. Let's go." he told him.

Bruce gave out a loud grunt, but failed to release the Hulk.

Doctor Strange stared at Tony and Bruce in disbelief. Mickey and Donald just looked bewildered.

Tony glanced at Strange. "Dude, you're embarrassing me in front of the King and the three wizards." he said to Bruce.

"Tony, I'm sorry." stammered Bruce. "Either I can't or he won't—"

"It's okay. Hey, stand down." said Tony, understanding. "Keep an eye on him. Thank you." he said to Wong.

"I have him." said Wong.

"Damn it." muttered Bruce.

"Now what?" asked Donald.

Tony smirked. "Watch this."

As Cull Obsidian approached the team, Tony puked some strings on his sweater. He then tapped his chest piece. Then, to everyone's awe, nanotech formed around him, creating an Iron Man suit in the space of three steps.

"Wow!" Mickey and Donald said in awe.

Cull tried to attack with his weapon, but Tony grew a shield on one arm to protect himself, then grew a set of blasters that easily threw the Dwarf back to Maw, who gestured and deflects his massive companion into some cars.

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Donald.

"Impressive!" said Mickey, impressed.

"Where'd that come from?" asked Bruce.

"It's nano-tech." explained Tony. "You like it? A little someth—"

But Tony was interrupted as Maw created a spike of earth that threw Iron Man far up, and attacked the rest of the team with uprooted trees and other debris.

"Whoa boy!" cried Mickey.

"WAAAAAAKK!" Donald quacked in alarm.

Wong summoned the Shield of the Seraphim.

"Dr. Banner, if the rest of your green friend won't be joining us..." began Strange as he teleported Bruce to a nearby park along with half a taxi.

_(Attack on Destiny Island from Kingdom Hearts plays)_

Tony returned and joined the fight, pushing a car thrown by Maw back at him. Maw cut it in half and let the pieces fly past him, untouched.

Suddenly, several Earth Core Heartless came flying forward. Mickey sliced a few away before he casted a Blizzaga spell against three that shattered on impact.

Donald jumped up and sliced two in a row. As he landed, the feathered mage casted a Thundaga spell against a few more.

"Gotta get that stone outta here, now." said Tony.

"It stays with me." said Strange.

"Exactly. Bye." said Tony.

"Guys, Heartless at 12:00!" called Donald.

Shadow Heartless leaped at them. Tony fired several blasts at a few, destroying them. Strange opened some portals fro them to fall through. Said portals opened above Mickey and Donald, who quickly sliced them away.

"That just leaves that Fat Bandit Heartless." said Mickey.

"Roger." said Tony.

The four rushed forward towards the Heartless as Maw sent them towards them. Mickey casted an Exo Spark spell against one before slashing it several times. Mickey then triple-somersaulted into the air and casted a Dark Firaga spell against It.

Donald fired a Fission Firaga spell at another Fat Bandit before he casted an Aeroga spell at it, lifting it into the air. Donald then summoned Mage's Staff and destroyed the Heartless with a Thundaga spell.

Tony blasted another Fat Bandit multiple times from his blasters before he grew a sword and slashed it multiple times. Tony then fired a beam from his chest piece, which sent the Heartless crashing into a building, before he fired multiple blasts, destroying it.

Strange threw magical energy orbs against the last Heartless. He then used magic chains to tie it up and then lifted it up into the air. He then opened a portal that led to the top of the old Avengers tower and dropped the Heartless from it's height, destroying it as soon as it landed on the road.

"That's all the Heartless!" said Mickey.

"Now let's get Squidward." said Tony.

"More like Voldemort." chuckled Donald as he summoned Mage's Staff.

Tony smirked under his nanotech mask.

Tony flew through Maw's obstacle course but was cut short by Cull Obsidian's hammer, sending him through a building and into the park at high speed, plowing into the ground and fetching up against a tree.

"Tony!" Mickey and Donald cried as they ran over to him.

Bruce quickly joined them. "Tony, you okay? How we doing? Good? Bad?" he asked, worried.

"Really, really good. Really good." answered Tony.

"Thank goodness." Mickey said in relief as Donald casted a Curaga on Tony.

Tony looked over at Bruce. "Do you plan on helping out?" he asked.

"I'm trying. He won't come out." sighed Bruce.

Cull arrived at the park and threw his hammer at the four.

"Hammer." said Tony as he pushed Bruce out of the way, while Mickey and Donald jumped out of the way.

"Get him!" said Mickey as he casted a Dark Firaga spell.

Cull was hit in the chest, making him roar in anger.

"I got it!" said Donald as he fired a Blizzara spell that froze Cull's feet to the ground before he blasted him with a Blizzaga spell in his chest.

Cull roared louder in anger.

"My turn." said Tony as he fired an energy beam, only for it to deflect off Cull's shield, slicing down trees. Bruce barely evaded one.

"It's not over yet!" shouted Mickey as he and Donald ran towards Cull to attack him.

* * *

Bruce crawled out from under the branches. "Come on, Hulk. What are you doing to me?" he shouted, desperate and confused as he began slapping himself multiple times. "Come out! Come out! Come out!"

Half of Bruce's face becomes the Hulk.

"Nooooooo!" Hulk shouted.

Bruce fell back exhausted into his tree.

"What do you mean, 'no'?!" he shouted.

* * *

Mickey casted a Raging Storm spell against Cull, knocking him back. Cull roared as he tried to bash the king, only for Donald to block his attack with a Thundaga spell.

Cull growled in anger as he shoved Mickey and Donald to the ground and then knocked down Tony.

Cull was is about to deliver a decisive blow... but it was easily stopped by Peter in his Spider-Man suit Tony made him.

"Hey, man." Peter greeted casually. "What's up, Mr. Stark?" he said to his mentor.

"Kid, where'd you come from?" Tony asked in surprise.

"Field trip to MOMAAAAAAAA!" answered Peter just as Cull grabbed him and threw him away.

Mickey and Donald got up and saw this happen.

"It's Peter!" gasped Donald when he saw Spider-Man.

"You mean the Spider-Man?" asked Mickey.

Donald nodded as both clutched their weapons and ran back into battle.

"What is this guy's problem, Mr. Stark?" called Peter.

"He's from space. He came here to steal a necklace from a wizard." answered Tony.

"That pretty much sums it up." shrugged Mickey as he and Donald rejoined the fight.

Peter noticed the two. "Oh hey Donald! Where's Sora and Goofy?" he called.

"We got separated on arrival!" Donald called as he fired a Firaga spell from his staff at Cull.

"Nice to meet ya Peter, I'm Mickey!" said Mickey as he fired orbs of light at Cull.

"As in King Mickey?!" Peter asked as he tried to web up Cull's arms.

"Yeah, but Mickey's fine!" Mickey called back as he leaped out of the way of Cull trying to hit him with his arm.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wong and Doctor Strange were fighting Maw. Maw lifted several bricks from the ground and turned them into sharp points. He sent them towards Wong and Strange. The two made portals and boomeranged them back towards Maw. Maw moved a car to protect himself, but one spike still hit his head, creating a cut. Angered, Maw used a broken fire hydrant's water stream to knock Wong back several meters, rendering him unconscious.

Strange snapped a whip of magical energy to bind Maw's hands and yanked, but Maw flew forward with the pull and pined Strange upside-down against a building, using the bricks to trap the Sorcerer Supreme.

"Your powers are quaint. You must be popular with children." mused Maw.

Maw tried to grab the amulet holding the Time Stone but jerked back in pain when it burnt his hand.

"It's a simple spell but quite unbreakable." smirked Strange.

"Then I'll take it off your corpse." Maw said vehemently.

Maw pulled Strange away from the building and threw him to the ground. Strange started the gestures to use the Eye of Agamotto, but utility cables first pinned his arms, interrupting the spell and closing the Eye, while another cable winded around his torso, then tightens around his throat.

"You'll find... removing a dead man's spell... troublesome." muttered Strange, struggling to talk and breathe.

"You'll only wish you were dead." smirked Maw.

Strange fell unconscious and to the ground.

Maw raised a portion of street pavement to use as a carrier, but the Cloak of Levitation worked its master loose of the cable spiral and flew Strange away.

"NO!" shouted Maw in anger.

* * *

During that time, Cull had knocked Mickey and Donald into the grass. Tony and Peter helped get them up.

"You guys alright?" asked Peter.

"We're fine now, thanks." said Mickey with a kind smile.

The four saw Cull ready to attack again.

"Alright, we work as a team!" said Mickey, clutching Kingdom Key W.

Donald, Tony, and Peter nodded as they got into fighting positions.

_(Trinity Armour Boss from Kingsom Hearts: Birth By Sleep plays)_

_Mission: Defeat Cull Obsidian _

_Party Members:  
__King Mickey _

_Donald Duck _

_Iron Man_

_Spider-Man_

Mickey casted a Zero Gravity Spell to lift Cull into the air. Tony flew up and fired several blasters fro, his hands at Cull's face. The giant alien growled as he landed on the ground and bashed his hammer against Tony. Peter shot out some webs to bind Cull's hands together and used woof his strength to pull him down. When it didn't work, Donald fired a Firaga spell from his Keyblade and it struck Cull in the face.

Tony then made a sword with his nanotech and sliced against Cull's arms before bashing one of the flat sides against his face. Cull snarled as he lifted up his hammer to bash Iron Man, only for Peter to steal it from him with his web and for Mickey to cast a Quake spell against the alien. Peter then threw the hammer at Cull's head, making him roar in anger before charging forwards. Donald fired a few orbs of light from his staff before casting a Fire spell from his Keyblade. Tony then sent a beam of energy from his chest piece against Cull's chest. The alien growled in anger. But before he could do anything, Mickey casted a Transcendence spell against him, making him fly through the air and land roughly on the ground.

Peter swung from a web on a tree and kicked Cull in the face as soon as he tried to get up and then shot several webs at his arm, trying to keep it on the ground. But it didn't work as Cull broke the web, grabbed it, and flung Peter to the ground. But his victory was short-lived as Mickey casted a Quake spell that lunged Cull into the air. Donald then casted a Perlza spell against him as Tony used a set of blasters to fire multiple times at Cull. While this happened, Mickey casted a Firaga Burst that injured him some more. Peter shot another web at Cull's face, trying to use his strength to frag him down. To help Peter, Donald raised his staff and casted a Mega Flare to hurt Cull some more. Tony flew around and punched Cull as many times as he could until the child of Thanos grabbed Iron Man by his legs, only for Donald to fire a Blizzard spell from his Keyblade making Cull release Tony from his grasp. Mickey then casted Thunder Tracer, which knocked Cull back a bit before being tripped by Peter's web.

Seeing a chance to finish him off, Mickey raised Kingdom Key W into the air and shouted, "ULTIMA!" as orbs of energy formed around him and crashed against Cull sending him flying into the ground.

_(__Trinity Armour Boss from Kingsom Hearts: Birth By Sleep__ ends)_

After Mickey, Donald, Tony, and Peter regrouped, Cull suddenly began to get back up.

"Dammit!" muttered Donald in anger.

Tony then noticed Strange pass through the park. "Kid, that's the wizard. Get on it." he told Peter.

"On it!" said Peter as he began chasing Maw, floating speedily and upright on a small platform of burbling debris leaving a deep rut in the streets, who in turn chases the Cloak-driven Doctor Strange through Manhattan.

"Donald, you stay with Tony!" instructed Mickey.

"Right!" nodded Donald, clutching his staff and Keyblade.

Mickey then gave chase after Peter and Maw.

Maw began attacking Peter, throwing a Rocket Mortgage billboard at him to be rid of him.

"Peter!" Mickey cried in worry as he tried to strike Maw, only for him to send the king into a wall with a bench.

"Not cool!" shouted Peter as he untangled himself.

Maw bent all the utility poles in the path of the fleeing Cloak, finally snagging the loyal garment and ripping it loose of its master.

Peter scooped up Strange before he hit the pavement. Mickey casted a Curaga spell on himself and ran over to Peter.

"Let's get out of here!" he said to Spider-Man.

"Right!" nodded Peter.

But before they could get away with the unconscious Strange, a cone of blue light starts pulling the mage inexorably upwards.

"Oh no!" gasped Mickey as he suddenly felt himself get pulled up too.

Peter grabbed a light pole to anchor himself, but Maw uprooted it, sending him, Mickey, Strange, and the Cloak on their way to his ship.

"Uhhh, Mr. Stark? We're being beamed up!" called Peter.

Donald gasped in horror when he saw this. "Mickey! Peter!" he cried in worry.

"Hang on, kid." said Tony.

Cull's hammer doubled as a claw, pinning Tony to the ground and shorting his suit.

Donald growled in rage as he attempted to hurt Cull the same way he did with Magica when she threatened his family, he was suddenly bashed in the face with the hammer and sent to the ground, dropping both staff and Keyblade.

Donald got up and shook his head to regain his surroundings, only to gasp as he saw Cull ready to hurt Tony.

"Tony!" Donald cried in horror.

As Cull jumped towards Tony, blades ready to end this fight, he was sent through a portal instead. The alien turned and leaped to return the same way, but Wong closed it rapidly - only Cull's severed hand made it back to the park. Bruce kicked the hand away as he and Donald made noises of disgust.

Tony shook himself free of the Dwarf's weapon, now powerless. "Wong, you're invited to the next Christmas party." he told the mage.

The Avenger then began to fly towards the large ship.

"Give me a little juice, F.R.I.D.A.Y." Tony said to his AI.

His Iron Man's foot thrusters morphed together into a single larger jet and increased his speed considerably.  
Maw walked toward the controls of the ship, Dr. Strange's unconscious body floating face-down behind him, and prepared to leave Earth's atmosphere.

Tony was still in pursuit of the ship, his protege, and his world-traveling friend.

"Unlock 17-A." Tony instructed.

* * *

A pod launched from the upstate Avengers headquarters and curved up to the accelerating circular ship.

* * *

"Pete, you gotta let go. I'm gonna catch you." said Tony.

Mickey and Peter were holding onto the ship as hard as they could. Mickey used his KEyblade to cast an oxygen spell on himself. But because of the speed and angle he was on the ship, he couldn't do the same to Peter.

"But you said save the wizard!" protested Peter, gasping from lack of oxygen as he pulled off his mask. "I can't breathe!" he wheezed.

"You're too high up. You're running out of air." said Tony.

"Yeah! That makes sense." panted Peter.

"Tony do something, I can't get an oxygen spell on him!" shouted Mickey in concern for his new friend.

Peter passed out, falling from the ship.

"PETER!" Mickey cried in horror.

Suddenly, the pod reached him. It attached itself to Peter, becoming the Iron Spider suit. Now being able to breathe, Peter landed on a bottom part of the ship, standing up heroically.

"Wow!" Mickey exclaimed in awe.

"Mr. Stark, it smells like a new car in here!" Peter said to his mentor.

"Happy trails, kid." said Tony as he flew up to the ship. "F.R.I.D.A.Y, send him home." he said to his AI.

_"Yep."_ said F.R.I.D.A.Y.

A large parachute extended from the new suit, snatching Peter free of the ship's hull and him spiraling back to Earth.

"OH, COME ON!" groaned Peter as he was pulled away.

Iron Man latched onto the hull and cut a hole to board the ship, looking for wherever Strange and Maw went.

_"Boss, incoming call from Pepper._" said F.R.I.D.A.Y

_"Tony? Oh, my God. Are you all right? What's going on?"_ came Pepper's worried voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Tony. "I just think we might have to push our 8:30 res."

_"Why?"_ asked Pepper.

Tony looked at the ship around him. "Just 'cause I'll... probably not make it back for a while."

_"Tell me you're not on that ship."_ begged Pepper.

Tony winced. "Yeah." he answered.

_"God, no. Please tell me you're not on that ship."_ Pepper begged again, pleadingly.

"Honey, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I don't know what to say." Tony said apologetically.

_"Come back here, Tony. I swear to God…." _said Pepper.

"Pep…." sighed Tony.

_"Come back here right now! Come back!" _begged Pepper.

_"Boss, we're losing her. I'm going, too…." _said F.R.I.D.A.Y. before trailing off.

* * *

Peter shot a web to the outside of the ship, foiling his parachute.

Suddenly, a jolt in the spaceship made Mickey lose his grip.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOOOOOOAAAAAAA!" Mickey screamed in terror as he began falling down to Earth in fright.

"MICKEY!" cried Peter as he shot a web that successfully attached itself to Mickey's shirt.

Mickey sighed in relief as Peter clambered inside a slowly-closing chamber and pulled him in.

"You ok?" Peter asked as he helped Mickey to his feet.

Mickey panted a little as he removed the web and smiled. "Am now. Thanks to you." he said thankfully.

Peter smiled under his mask, which quickly became a frown as he and Mickey saw the door close and Earth becoming farther from them.

"Oh boy…" muttered Mickey.

"Oh my God!" muttered Peter. "I should have stayed on the bus..."

* * *

Maw, hands engaged in the ship's steering mechanism, accelerated into hyperspace.

* * *

_New York:_

Bruce found Tony's flip-phone in the debris on the street and picks it up thoughtfully. Donald ran up to him just as Wong opened up a portal back to the Sanctum.

"Where you going?" asked Bruce.

"The Time Stone's been taken. The Sanctum remains unguarded." replied Wong.

Bruce was confused until Donald told him, "Kairi and Lea told us that the last time that happened, basically, all Hell broke loose."

Bruce raised a confused eyebrow.

"Long story." shrugged Donald.

"What will you do?" asked Wong.

Bruce looked at the cell phone. "I'm gonna make a call." he replied.

Wong nodded in understanding and closed the portal.

Bruce held Steve's cell phone and made a call.

Donald looke dup to the sky as Bruce waited for Steve to reply, worried for his friends.

_To be continued…_

_**Rate and review and I'll see you all soon!**_

_**(1) In my version of this, Tony and Pepper already married and Pepper is expecting in 4 months.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Sora, Riku, and the Guardians

_**Now we bring in the Guardians of the Galaxy. Enjoy!**_

_**Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving!**_

* * *

Out in space, the Guardians of the Galaxy were travelling to investigate a distress call to the tune of "Rubberband Man".

Peter Quill was singing to the song as he turned to one of his teammates.

Sing it, Drax!"

Drax was snoring with his mouth open from his seat in front of Quill. Gamora lip-synced with the song along with Quill.

Rocket yawned in exasperation. "Why are we doing this again?" he asked,

"It's a distress signal, Rocket. Someone could be dying." Gamora said to the raccoon, annoyed.

"I get that, but why are we doing it?" asked Rocket.

"'Cause we're nice." answered Quill. "And maybe whoever it is will give us a little cheddar cheese for our help." he added, rubbing his thumb over his other fingers,

"Which isn't the point." reminded Gamora, waving her index finger at Quill.

"Which isn't the point…" nodded Quill, pointing back at Gamora. "I mean… if he doesn't pony up..." he added,

"We'll take his ship." said Drax.

"Exactly!" smirked Rocket.

"B-b-b-bingo!" nodded Quil.

Gamora looked up at Quill in concern. Quill returned her look and grimaced a "don't worry about it" expression at her.

Mantis looked at her console. "We are arriving." she told them.

"All right, Guardians. Don't forget, this might be dangerous, so let's put on our mean faces." said Quill.

Groot rolled his eyes as Mantis made a snarl.

Groot's continued to play his video game.

"Groot, put that thing away. Now. I don't wanna tell you again." said Quill.

Groot continued playing.

"Groot." Peter sighed in exasperation.

"I am Groot!" mocked Groot.

The Guardians looked at Groot in shock.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Quill.

"Language!" scolded Rocket.

"Hey!" warned Gamora.

"Wow." muttered Drax.

"You got some acorns on you, kid." muttered Quill.

"Ever since you got a little sap, you're a total d-hole. Keep it up, and I'm gonna smash that thing to pieces!" shouted Rocket.

Groot rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, they could all see a flash out of the corners of their eyes.

"What the hell was that?" asked Gamora.

Quill and Rocket parked the ship as they, Gamora, Drax, Mantis, and evening Groot, who paused his video game, looked behind them, and to their shock, there stood Sora and Riku, flat on their backs.

"Sora?" Quill asked in disbelief.

"What's he doing here?" asked Drax.

"And who's his friend?" asked Mantis.

The Guardians got out of their seats and went over to the two unconscious teenagers. Quill and Gamora set Sora into a chair in the back. Drax and Groot did the same with Riku.

"How did they even get into our ship?" asked Drax.

"I am Groot." said Groot.

"He's got a point." shrugged Rocket. "The only logical explanations would either be that they got tired in space and came in here to fall asleep or they just beamed in here.

Then, they heard Sora breathe a little as his eyes slowly opened up.

"He's waking up." said Mantis.

"Tell us something we don't know." Gamora muttered under her breath.

Sora slowly sat up as he looked around.

"What the? Where am I?" he asked in confusion.

"Our ship, kid." said Rocket.

Sora was surprised to see the Guardians of the Galaxy in front of him.

"Quill! Gamora! Guys!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"Hey Sora." Gamora greeted.

"What am I doing here?" asked Sora.

"You and your friend appeared in a flash of light." said Drax.

Sora was confused as to what Drax meant, but then he saw Riku sitting next to him, he tried to wake him up.

"Riku! Riku, wake up!"

Riku stuttered. "Ugh… what?" he groaned.

"That's Riku?" asked Quill, remembering what Sora told him and the others during their first meeting.

Sora nodded. "Yeah. He's my best friend." he replied.

Riku opened his eyes and was immediately confused at his surroundings.

"Sora?" he asked as he faced his best friend.

Sora smiled. "It's ok Riku. We're in the Guardian's spaceship."

Riku was surprised. "As in the Guardians of the Galaxy?" he asked.

"That's us." nodded Quill. "Name's Peter Quill. You can call me Peter, Quill, Pete, whatever you want. Oh, people also call me Star Lord."

"I'm Gamora." said Gamora

"Drax. Drax the Destroyer" said Drax.

"Name's Rocket. FYI, don't call me a raccoon." said Rocket.

"I am Groot." said Groot.

Mantis crept over to Riku with her creepy smile.

"And I am Mantis." said Mantis.

"Nice to meet you guys." said Riku, feeling a bit creeped out by Mantis' smile.

"So what brings you to our ship?" asked Mantis.

"We were test driving the new Gummiship." said Sora. "We were with Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Mickey, Minnie, and Daisy."

"Then something hit our ship and we spun out of control." added Riku. "We must've hit the controls so much that we ended up beaming here."

"That would make sense." said Drax.

"I am Groot." said Groot smugly.

"We get it, you were right." Quill said in exasperation.

"So what's going on here?" asked Sora.

"We received a distress call." said Gamora. "We were gonna go check it out."

"You wanna help?" asked Quill.

Sora and Riku traded glances before nodding.

"Sure." said Sora. "And who knows, maybe our friends were there."

"That's a distinct possibility there." quipped Rocket.

The Benatar decelerated.

* * *

A moment later, Thanos' devastation suddenly covered everyone's field of view, revealing the distress signal to be the one from the Asgardian vessel. Bodies were seen floating dead in space along with the pieces of the shredded ship.

"Whoa!" gasped Sora.

"What happened?" Mantis asked in shock.

"Looks like we're not getting paid." muttered Rocket.

Then out of nowhere, a body landed on the hull of the ship. It was a Thor!

"Wipers! Wipers! Get it off!" shouted Rocket.

Then, Thor's eye opened making everyone gasp.

"Thor?!" Sora and Riku exclaimed at the same time.

The Guardians looked at the two Keyblade Masters in shock.

"You know him?" asked Drax.

Sora and Riku nodded.

"C'mon, let's bring him in." said Sora.

* * *

Soon, Sora, Riku, Quill, and Gamora set the still-unconscious Thor onto an examination table. They all looked at him.

"How the hell is this dude still alive?" asked Quill in amazement.

"He is not a dude. You're a dude." Drax sis's in awe. "This... this is a man. A handsome, muscular man."

"I'm muscular." said Quill, offended.

"Who are you kidding, Quill? You're one sandwich away from fat." scoffed Rocket.

"Yeah, right." muttered Quill.

"It's true. You have gained a little weight…" said Drax as he motioned to his chin and belly.

"He survived because he's a god." said Sora.

The Guardians looked at Sora.

"I am Groot?" asked Groot.

"This guy?" asked Quill.

Sora and Riku nodded. "It's true. He's the god of thunder from Asgard." said Riku. "And the son of their… now deceased rulers, Queen Frigga and King Odin."

"And Asgard was destroyed as it was the only way to kill his sister Hela, the goddess of death." added Sora.

"Our friends Roxas, Xion, and Lea told us that the last time they saw Thor, he, his brother Loki, and their friend Bruce Banner, had helped evacuate the Asgardians." said Riku.

"Something must've happened." Gamora said grimly as she gazed out to space again.

Mantis touched Thor's head. "He is anxious. Angry. He feels tremendous loss and guilt." she told them.

"Gamora's right, something bad must've happened for him to feel this way." said Riku.

"I hope Bruce and Loki are ok." said Sora, worried.

"It's like a pirate had a baby with an angel." commented Drax.

Riku raised an eyebrow and the tattooed man.

"He's always like that." said Sora.

Riku nodded.

"Wow. This is a real wake-up call for me. Okay. I'm gonna get a Bow-flex. I'm gonna commit. I'm gonna get some dumbbells." said Quill.

"You know you can't eat dumbbells, right?" asked Rocket.

"He means he'll lift weights." explained Riku.

Gamora walked to Drax's side and picked up Thor's left arm, stroking his triceps. "It's like his muscles are made of Cotati metal fibers." she said in awe.

"Stop massaging his muscles." said Quill, snidely.

Gamora, annoyed, dropped the arm with a thump.

Quill turned to Mantis. "Wake him up." he said quietly.

Mantis placed a hand on Thor's forehead and her antennas glowed. "Wake." she said softly.

Thor woke up, sitting up violently and throwing himself off the table to stumble a few steps away, then turning to see Quill, Gamora, Drax, Rocket, and Mantis all pointing their weapons of choice at him while Groot was still playing his game. The only ones who didn't have their weapons out were Sora and Riku.

Thor looked over at the two Keyblade Wielders in surprise. "Sora? Riku?" he asked.

"It's us Thor." said Riku.

"Nice to see you again." said Sora.

Thor slowly nodded as he looked at the Guardians. "Who the hell are you guys?" he asked.

* * *

Later, Thor was eating some soup. Everyone was gathered around him. He had told them all about what had happened. Needless to say, Sora, Riku, Quill, Gamora, Drax, Rocket, Groot, and Mantis were horrified by the story. Gamora then accounted her own time with Thanks.

"The entire time I knew Thanos, he only ever had one goal: To bring balance to the Universe by wiping out half of all life." Gamora said grimly. "He used to kill people planet by planet, massacre by massacre…"

"Including my own." muttered Drax as Sora placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If he gets all six Infinity Stones, he can do it with the snap of his fingers, like this." finished Gamora, snapping her fingers.

Sora and Riku were shocked and horrified by what she just said.

"Hold on! Time out! When you say that do you mean that figuratively or literally!?" Sora asked in shock.

"I mean it literally!" answered Gamora. "If Thanos gets all six stones all he'd have to is snap his fingers and half of life will perish!"

"Are the Infinity Stones seriously that powerful!?" Riku asked.

"One stone can destroy an entire planet." said Quill. "You guys have seen that."

Rocket turned to Sora. "Especially you Sora, you, Donald, and Goofy were with us when Ronan used the Power Stone to try and destroy Xandar." he reminded.

"But 6… the different possibilities of destruction is completely limitless." said Drax.

"That's why they're called 'Infinity' Stones." added Gamora.

Sora and Riku exchanged worried glances.

"This situation just increased to an 11." muttered Sora.

"I'll say." Riku said in agreement.

"You seem to know a great deal about Thanos." mused Thor as he gazed at the green-skinned girl.

"Gamora... is the daughter of Thanos." revealed Drax.

Sora stared at Drax in shock. "Dude! seriously!?" he exclaimed.

Drax realized what he gave away. "Right. She's not the daughter of Thanos. I don't know how she knows a lot about him. What a mystery this is?" he quickly said.

Riku could only stare looking stunned while Sora and Quill facepalmed in annoyance.

Thor stared at Gamora. "Your father killed my brother." he said darkly.

Thor stood up and strode towards Gamora aggressively, worrying everyone else. Sora and Riku were close to summoning their Keyblades.

"Thor…" began Riku.

"Oh, boy." muttered Quill. "Stepfather. Technically, she hates him as much as you do." he told the god.

Thor softened a bit.

"Families can be tough." he said as he clapped a hand on Gamora's shoulder. "Before my father died, he told me I had a half-sister... that he imprisoned in Hel. Then she returned home, and stabbed me in the eye, so... I had to kill her. It's life, isn't it, I guess. Goes round and round and... I feel your pain." he sighed.

Quill glared at Thor's hand on Gamora's shoulder, on the verge of full snarl, and moved around her to push between her and Thor.

"And I feel your pain, as well. I mean it's not a competition, but I've been through a lot." he quickly said to them. "My father killed my mother, then I had to kill my father, which ended up ,leading to the death of my adoptive father. And that was hard. Probably even harder than having to kill a sister. Plus, I, came out of it with both of my eyes-"

Riku turned to Sora. "Is he for real?" he asked.

Sora sighed. "He liked Gamora very much." he told his best friend. "In a way, Quill and Thor are more alike than you think."

Riku bright for a minute and nodded, taking in Sora's point, along with the stories he, Donald, and Goofy told him and their friends about their time with the Guardians of the Galaxy.

Thor wasn't paying attention to Quill as he stared at his soup spoon. "I need a hammer, not a spoon…" he muttered.

He attempted to fiddle with the machinery.

"How do I open this thing? Is there some sort of a four-digit code maybe… maybe a birth date or something…" he muttered.

"Uh, Thor?" asked Sora.

"What are you doing?" asked Quill.

"Taking your pod." replied Thor.

"No, you're not!" Quill shouted in a deep voice, which actually managed to make Sora and Riku jump slightly. "You'll not, be taking our pod today, sir." Quill added, mimicking Thor's accent.

"Quill. Are you making your voice deeper?" asked Rocket.

"No." said Quill, deep in tone.

"You are." said Drax. "You're imitating the god-man. It's weird."

"But a bit funny." Sora whispered to Riku, who gave him a smirk.

"No I'm not." protested Quill, keeping his voice deep.

Mantis gasped. "He just did it again!" she exclaimed.

"This is my voice!" complained Quill.

Thor stepped closer to Quill. "Are you mocking me?" he asked.

"Are you mocking me?" Quill retorted.

"Stop it. You did it again." said Thor.

"He's trying to copy me." accused Quill.

"Would you stop doing that? He's doing it first." argued Thor.

"This is kinda priceless." mused Sora.

"And stupid." chuckled Riku.

Gamora sighed in exasperation. "Enough! We need to stop Thanos. Which means we need to find out where he's going next." she told them seriously.

"Knowhere." said Thor.

"He must be going somewhere." said Mantis in confusion.

"K-N-O-W-H-E-R-E." said Sora.

"Yeah, it's a place. We've been there. It sucks." said Quill before he saw Thor going through their stored food. "Excuse me, that's our food." he called out.

"Not anymore." said Thor.

"Thor… why would he go to Knowhere?" asked Gamora.

"Because for years, the Reality Stone has been safely stored, there with a man we call the Collector." replied Thor.

"If it's with the Collector, then it's not safe." said Quill. "Only an idiot would give that man a stone."

"Or a genius." countered Thor.

Gamora looked at Thor. "How do you know he's not going for one of the other Stones?" she asked.

"There's six stones out there." said Thor as he stepped in front of Gamora. "Thanos already has the Power Stone because he stole it last week, when he decimated Xandar."

Sora gasped. "He attacked Xandar?!"

The Guardians shared Sora's horrified look. Riku looked worried.

Thor nodded.

"Does that mean Dey, Nova Prime, and their people..." Sora trailed off.

"Most likely slaughtered." Thor said gravely.

"Damn." muttered Quill.

"They were good people." Drax said quietly.

He stole the Space Stone from me when he destroyed my ship and slaughtered half my people. The Time and Mind Stones are safe on Earth. They're with the Avengers." he explained.

"The Avengers?" asked Quill, not having heard of them before.

"They're Earth's Mightiest Heroes." said Thor.

"Like Kevin Bacon?" asked Mantis.

Thor paused for a moment. "He may be on the team. I don't know. Haven't been there in a while." he replied.

Sora and Riku traded nervous glances. "Uh Thor, you're not gonna be happy about this." said Sora.

Thor looked at the two humans. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Quill, Gamora, Drax, Rocket, Groot, and Mantis looked curious as well.

"A year after Ultron, there was a mission in Lagos down on Earth." said Riku. "But unfortunately, a bomb went off and several people were killed."

"Oh no…" gasped Gamora.

"Well that sucks." said Rocket.

"The government wanted to keep the Avengers under their control, so Secretary Ross introduced a set of documents called the 'Sokovia Accords.'" continued Sora. "Either the Avengers signed and acted within the Accords or they'd retire."

"That's pathetic!" snarled Thor.

"Government in control of heroes." scoffed Drax.

"I am Groot." said Groot in agreement.

"What did he say?" asked Riku.

"He said 'F that.'" said Rocket. "Only it wasn't F."

Riku nodded as he continued. "There was a UN meeting in Vienna to get the Accords ratified, but a bomb went off their and many people were killed, including the king of Wakanda, King T'Chaka."

"Whoever did that deserves death." snarled Drax.

"Steve and Sam found out that Hydra was behind it, and Steve suspected that it was his friend Bucky." said Sora.

"As in Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes?" asked Thor, remembering Steve's stories.

Sora and Riku nodded. "He was brainwashed by Hydra to be their assassin called the Winter Soldier." said Sora.

"Just like what Thanos did to you and Nebula." Mantis said to Gamora, who nodded in agreement.

"But Steve and Sam found out that Bucky was framed." said Sora. "They, along with Wanda, Clint, Bucky, and a friend of ours named Scott to track him down and stop him from unleashing 5 Winter Soldiers."

"But those who signed the Accords were sent to stop them." said Riku.

"Who'd be dumb enough to sign those?" Thor asked incredulously.

"Tony, Rhodey, Natasha, and Vision." answered Sora.

"Of course a Stark would." muttered Thor.

"Sora didn't say Stark." Mantis said in confusion.

"Tony's last name." said Sora.

Mantis nodded.

"T'Chaka's son T'Challa joined Tony and the others too cause he wanted revenge for his father's death." added Riku.

"And Tony recruited a then-15-year old boy names Peter Parker, who became the superheroes vigilante Spider-Man to help them." added Sora.

"Another Peter." mused Quill.

"He brought a kid into a fight?!" Thor asked in shock.

Sora and Riku looked at Thor with deadpanned expressions. Sora also gestured to Groot.

"Right." nodded the God of Thunder.

"There was a fight at an airport in Germany." said Sora. "Rhodey was paralyzed, Peter was injured, Wanda, Sam, Scott, and Clint were arrested, and Natasha switched sides."

"Eventually, Tony teamed up with Steve and Bucky to capture the man behind everything, who's name was Zemo." said Riku. He sighed heavily. "But when they got there, Zemo revealed something that Steve apparently knew about since the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"And what was that?" asked Gamora.

Sora sighed. "That Bucky, while brainwashed by Hydra, was responsible for death of Tony's parents."

Eveyone except for Sora and Riku gasped in horror.

"That's terrible!" excliamed Mantis.

"And you're saying that Steve knew?" asked Thor.

Sora and Riku nodded.

"Tony was enraged and attacked Bucky with the intention of murdering him." Sora continued. "Steve had to fight him to stop him."

Thor was horrified that two of his close friends fought each other. Even more that Tony would willing try to kill someone in cold-blooded murder.

"Why didn't Steve tell him?" asked Quill.

"Because he thought he was protecting Tony from the truth, but in reality, he was protecting himself." said Sora sadly.

"Eventually, the fight stopped and Steve escaped with Bucky." said Riku. "T'Challa, who was following them and heard everything, helped capture Zemo, brought Tony home, and allowed Bucky to undergo a treatment to get his Hydra programming removed."

"As for the Avengers, because of Ross and those Accords, they were split up." said Sora. "Steve, Natasha, Sam, Wanda, and Vision went on the run, Clint and Scott were under house arrest, and now with Thanos coming, we're toast." he sighed.

"I can't believe that one man and a set of papers could do something like that." commenetd Quill.

"This Ross sounds like a jackass." said Rocket.

"He is." said Riku.

"I would like to slit this Ross' throat." Drax said darkly.

"Go ahead." said Sora.

"Yeah, we don't care what happens to him." said Riku. "He covered up his involvement with the Hulk to save his own ass. And these Accords just make him an even bigger dumbass."

Thor sighed. "Well, hopefully they'll get their heads out of their asses with this new threat approaching." he said to them. "And hopefully the rest of your friends are there so they can help them."

"Let's hope so." said Sora.

"Anyway, as for the Soul Stone, well, no one's ever seen that. No one even knows where it is." saod Thor, confining in the earlier discussion. "Therefore, Thanos can't get it. Therefore, he's going to Knowhere. Hence, he'll be getting the Reality Stone. You're welcome."

"Then we have to go to Knowhere now." said Gamora.

"Wrong! Where we have to go, is Nivadellir." countered Thor.

"That's a made up word." scoffed Drax.

"All words are made up." Thor pointed out.

Sora, Riku, and the Guardians looked at Thor, minds blown.

"Hold up, Nidavellir is real?" Rocket asked in surprise. "Seriously? I mean, that place is a legend." He became gleeful. "They make the most powerful, horrific weapons to ever torment the Universe. I would very much like to go there, please."

"The rabbit is correct, and clearly the smartest among you." said Thor.

"Rabbit?" Rocket asked in confusion.

Sora snickered while Riku smirked.

"Only Eitri the dwarf king can make me the weapon I need." said Thor as he turned to Rocket. "I assume you're the captain, sir?"

"You're very perceptive." said Rocket.

"Oh brother." sighed Riku.

"You seem like a noble leader. Will you join me on my quest to Nidavellir?" asked Thor,

"Lemme just ask the captain." said Rocket. "Oh, wait a second, it's me! Yeah, I'll go."

"Wonderful." smiled Thor.

"Actually Thor, Quill's the captain." said Sora with an devious grin. Riku chuckled.

Rocket stared at Sora in disbelief. Quill smiled thankfully at Sora.

"I see." murmured Thor.

"Wait, what kind of weapon are we talking about here?" asked Quill.

"The Thanos killing kind. The kind that'll be far more powerful than the Keyblade" replied Thor.

"Cool!" Sora said in awe.

"Does such a weapon even exist?" asked Riku,

"In this crazy world of worlds... anything is possible." reminded Sora.

"He's correct." nodded Thor.

Riku nodded in thought.

"Don't you think that we should all have a weapon like that?" asked Quill.

Thor shook his head. "No. You simply lack the strength to wield them. Your bodies will crumble as your minds collapse into the madness." he replied.

"Is it weird that I wanna do it even more now?" asked Rocket.

"A little bit. Yeah." said Thor.

"If we don't go to Knowhere and Thanos retrieves another stone, he'll be too powerful to stop." said Gamora.

"He already is." said Thor.

"Given your story about him, I'm not surpsied." said Riku.

Rocket then had an idea. "I got it figured out. We got two ships, and a large assortment of morons. So me and Groot will go with the pirate-angel here, and the morons will go to Knowhere to try and stop Thanos. Cool? Cool." he suggested.

"So cool." said Thor, with a big grin.

"For the record… I know that you're only going with him because it's where Thanos isn't." Quill point dout to Rocket.

Rocket rolled his eyes as he entered the pod. "Come on, Groot." he told his teammate.

Groot complied as he stepped inside.

Riku looked over at Sora. "I'd better go with them just in case something happens." he told his bets friend. "Who knows what the Organization could be up to if they know about this."

Sora nodded. "Alright. Be careful." he told his friend.

Riku smiled. "You too."

Sora and Riku shared a brotherly hug as the latter joined Rocket and Groot in the pod.

"I bid you farewell and good luck, morons. Bye." said Thor

Sora, Quill, Gamora, Drax, and Mantis nod or waved farewell as Riku, Thor, Rocket, and Groot departed.

Sora faces the Guardians. "Alright, shall we?"

Quill smiled. "We shall."

With that, they all sat down and Quill set a course to Knowhere.

But none of the heroes knew what kind of dangers they would be facing.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**Rate and review and I'll see you all soon!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Minnie, Daisy, and the Rogues

_**And now, we find out where the rest of our heroes have ended up. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Scotland:_

Down in a hotel, Vision and Wanda Maximoff were sharing a room. Wanda was in bed while Vision, in a human glamour, watched out a window.

A high-pitched trilling noise filled the air.

Vision gasped and held his hand to the Mind Stone in pain.

Wanda looked at her love in concern. "Vis? Is it the stone again?" she asked.

"It's as if it's speaking to me." said Vision.

"What does it say?" asked Wanda.

"I don't... I don't know. But something…" he began to answer before the stone suddenly trilled again and Vision flinched.

Wanda took his face in her hands. Vision turned his head so he can kiss her left palm, then pressed Wanda's hand to the Mind Stone.

"Tell me what you feel." he told her.

Wanda gestures, her hand emanating her red swirling energy. She seemed confused.

"I just feel you." she told him.

Wanda and Vision then happily kissed.

* * *

Later, where the two were going on a stroll.

"So there's a 10 AM to Glasgow to give us more time together before you went back." Wanda told the robot-disguised human.

"What if I miss that train?" asked Vision.

"There is an 11." the magic user replied.

"What if I missed all the trains? What if this time, I didn't go back?" asked Vision.

Wanda sighed. "You gave Stark your word." she reminded him.

"I'd rather give it to you." Vision countered.

"There are people who are expecting me too, you know. We both made promises." the redhead reminded.

Vision shook his head. "Not to each other." he said as he put his hands on her shoulders. "Wanda… for two years, we've stolen these moments, trying to see if this could work. And... I don't know." he began to stammers. "You know what, I'm just gonna speak for myself - I, I... I think…"

Wanda smiled. "It works."

"It works." nodded Vision. "Then stay. Stay with me."

Before Wanda could reply, there was a bright flash in an alleyway.

"Did you see that?" she asked Vision.

Vision, who had seen the flash out of the corner of his eye, faced the direction Wanda was looking.

"It came from over there." he noted.

Wanda and Vision walked into the alley and were surprised to see what they found.

Or rather… _who_ they found.

There, lying on the ground was none other than Minnie and Daisy, unconscious.

Wanda and Vision were surprised to see them, especially since they had never met them before.

"Is that Mickey and Donald?" asked Wanda.

"It can't be." said Vision as he walked over to Daisy. "They're wearing gowns."

Wanda was confused as she kneeled over Minnie. "Female versions of Minnie and Donald?" she asked in confusion.

Then, something triggered in Vision's memory. "Wait… didn't Mickey and Donald mention that they had loved ones back home?" he asked.

What Vision said made Wanda remember as well. "Yes. Mickey said he was married to another mouse named Minnie, his queen." she replied. "And Donald is dating another duck named Daisy."

The two looked at the unconscious toons again. "These two must be Queen Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck." said Vision.

"But why are they here in our world?" asked Wanda.

"I do not know." said Vision. "But we must help them regain conscious."

Wanda nodded as she summoned some magic in her hands. She held them over Minnie and Daisy, and concentrated hard to help them regain consciousness. The two toons began to glow red as Wanda tried to wake them. After about 30 seconds, Wanda dismissed her magic as she and Vision waited for the two girls to wake up.

Then, Minnie began to stir. "Oh… Oh my…" she muttered softly as she rubbed her forehead.

"They're awake." said Wanda.

Daisy began to stir as well. "Oh my goodness… what happened…?" she muttered as she took off her tiara and rubbed her head before putting it back on.

"You two were lying in this alley, unconscious." said Vision.

Minnie and Daisy opened their eyes and looked at the two rouge Avengers.

"I had to use my magic to wake you." said Wanda.

"Why thank you." Minnie said kindly.

Wanda smiled. "No problem." she replied. "And I must say, you two look very similar to Mickey and Donald."

Minnie and Daisy giggled.

"Yeah, we get that a lot." said Daisy.

Then, the two froze.

"Wait, how do you know Mickey and Donald?" asked Minnie.

"We met them before." said Vision. "Along with their friends Goofy, Sora, Riku, and Kairi."

"How do you know all of them?" asked Daisy, even more confused.

"We met them during Ultron's reign three years ago." replied Wanda.

"Ultron?" asked Daisy.

Then, it registered in Minnie and Daisy's memories about the stories they were told. Their eyes widened in surprise.

"We're in the world of the Avengers." said Minnie in shock.

"We must've ended up here by accident after that beam hit the Gummiship." said Daisy.

"By the way, my name is Vision." said Vision.

"And I am Wanda Maximoff, or by my superhero alias, Scarlet Witch." said Wanda.

"Very nice to meet you." said Daisy.

"My name is Minnie Mouse, Mickey's wife, and queen of Disney Town." said Minnie.

"And I'm Daisy Duck, her Lady-In-Waiting, and Donald's girlfriend." added Daisy.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." said Vision as he helped Daisy up. Wanda then helped Minnie up.

"Sora and the others told us about what happened with the Avengers." said Daisy.

Wanda winced sadly as Vision sighed.

"If you ask me, Ross had no right to imprison you Wanda, especially after everything you've been through." Minnie said gently as she held Wanda's hand.

"Yeah, those Accords are a piece of crap." Daisy said in agreement.

"Indeed." nodded Vision. "Nowadays I wonder why I ever signed them."

"So where are your friends?" asked Wanda.

Minnie and Daisy shrugged.

"Dunno." said Daisy. "They could be around somewhere."

Then, Wanda spotted something out of the corner of her eye. She looked over to see that it was a TV in a kebab shop, broadcasting something.

"What's that?" she asked.

"What?" asked Vision.

"Something's being reported on the TV." said Wanda.

"We'd better take a look in case it's something important." said Vision.

Nodding, the four exited the alleyway. But before Minnie and Daisy could step out onto the sidewalk, Wanda and Vision stopped them.

"You might want to disguise ourselves." suggested Vision.

"That way people won't think you're complete royalty." added Wanda in agreement.

"Good idea." said Daisy.

Similar to the way Ven, Aqua, and Terra would summon their Keyblade armor, Minnie and Daisy touched their left shoulders with their right hands and in a bright flash, their gowns were replaced with their world-traveling clothes.

Minnie wore a pick jacket with darker red trimming - similar to her usual gown, a dark red belt with a golden crown belt buckle, a red undershirt, pink cufflinks, light pink pants, large red royal boots with gold trimming, her gold tiara, white toon gloves, and wedding ring.

Daisy wore a purple vest with three gold buttons on each side and darker purple collars - the collars similar to Roxas', a lighter purple belt with a gold buckle, dark purple shoes with purple tops, lavender ankles and tongues folded down, and magenta belts with gold belt buckles on it almost similar to the shoes Sora and Roxas wore.

Wanda smiled. "You look good." she commented.

Minnie giggled. "Why thank you." she replied.

The four walked over to the shop and looked at the TV. It showed coverage of the invasion of New York, the aliens, and the disappearance of Tony Stark.

"Aliens?" Minnie asked in surprise and worry.

"That's… a new one." muttered Daisy, also worried.

Wanda looked scared. "What are they?" she asked.

"What the stone was warning me about." Vision said with realization. He kissed Wanda's hand. "I have to go."

Wanda shook her head. "No, Vision. Vision, if that's true… then maybe going isn't the best idea." she protested.

"Wanda's right, you could be a walking target." said Daisy in agreement.

"Wanda, I…" began Vision.

But then out of nowhere, Corvus Glaive appeared behind Vision, stabbing him through the back. Vision screamed in pain, losing his human disguise to return to his green, red and gold appearance, and was thrown down into the street.

"Vision!" Minnei, Daisy, and Wanda screamed in horror.

Wanda circleed her hands, gathering up energy for a counterattack when Proxima Midnight blasted her from behind, knocking the Scarlet Witch across the street and through a bistro's window.

"Wanda!" Minnie and Daisy screamed in horror.

Quickly, Minnie summoned Starlight and Daisy summoned Spellbinder and rushed to help the two.

Glaive pined Vision down and dug the point of his high-tech glaive into Vision's forehead in an attempt to extract the Mind Stone.

The out of nowhere, Wands blasted Glaive away while Minnie used a Perlza spell against Proxima, followed by Daisy with a Firaga spell. Wanda then lifted Vision, Minnie, Daisy, and herself into a nearby courtyard, from where the Scarlet Witch dragged Vision to rest in a concealed alleyway.

"Who were those guys?" asked Daisy.

"They must've been the aliens." guessed Minnie.

"The blade. It stopped me from phasing." panted Vision.

"Is that even possible?" asked Wanda.

"It isn't supposed to be." said Vision as his voice distorted electronically. "My systems are failing."

Wanda gestured over his gaping wound, using her magic to knit him back together.

"I'm beginning to think... we should have stayed in bed." Vision panted wryly.

Then, Proxima and Glaive came up to them in the courtyard.

"Surrender the robot." said Proxima with a glare.

"Yeah, and why should we do that?" challenged Daisy.

"Thanos seeks the Mind Stone." said Glaive.

"Well whoever Thanos is, he can forget about hurting Vision!" snapped Wanda as she helped Vision up.

Proxima glared. "I won't let vile creatures stand in our way of our mission." she huffed.

"Let's kill." said Glaive.

Minnie and Daisy got into fighting positions.

"You lot ready for this?" asked Minnie.

Wanda summoned her magic and Vision clenched his fists.

"Ready." said Wanda.

"So am I." said Vision.

Daisy smirked. "Good." she nodded.

"Let's go!" said Minnie.

_(Roxas Boss Battle from Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix plays)_

_Mission: Defeat Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive_

_Party Members:  
Queen Minnie_

_Daisy Duck_

_Scarlet Witch_

_Vision_

Minnie casted a Firaga spell against Proxima. She stumbled back before charging forwards as she and Minnei clashed weapons. Vision used the power from the Mind Stone to knock her backwards. Glaive and Daisy clashed weapons before Wanda used her magic to lift Daisy into the air. Daisy casted a Blizzard spell that knocked Glaive away. Glaive snarled as he jumped into the air to attack the, only to get hit by orbs of light fired by Minnie, which struck him to the ground. Proxima then bashed Minnie across her head with her staff. Seeing this, Wanda moved to the ground and fired blasts of magic at the female alien, knocking her away. Glaive the git back up to attack, but Vision grabbed him by his shoulder, flew up sevral feet, and threw him to the ground. As Glaive attempted to get up again, Daisy slashed him with her Keyblade before firing a Tornado Tarcer at him. Proxima suddenly started bashing Wanda with her staff until a recovered Minnie fired a Flower Shoot spell againt her back before she casted Blizzard spell which knocked her to the ground.

Vision punched Glaive several times before he blasted him with his Mind Stone. Glaive snalred he tried to slash the robot with his glaive, only for Wanda to blast him from behind with her magic. Wanda then lifted Glaive into the air, leaving him vulnerable to be hit by a Fission Firaga spell casted by Daisy. Minnie then leapt into the air and slashed him multiple times. Then, Proxima got up again and bashed Daisy with her staff. But before she could hurt her badly, Vision flew towards her and punched her up in the face, sending her into the air. Minnie fired a beam of light from her Keyblade at the same time Wanda fired a beam of magic from her hands, all sending Proxima hurtling to the ground. Then, Glaive git up and slashed Wanda across her back. As Minnie cured her, Daisy jumped into the air and bashed Glaive in the face before casting a Thunder Tracer againt him. As Proxima got up again, Minnie casted an Exo Spark against her before Vision caught her and flung her into the ground.

Proxima got up, bashed Vision in the face, and leapt into the air, joined by Glaive as they stood together. Minnie, Daisy, Wanda, and Vision regrouped as well.

"Let us finish this." suggetsed Vision.

Nodding, Minnie and Daisy lifted their Keyblades and began forming a giant orb of light energy. Wanda flew into the air and above it and began surrounding it with her magic.

"Vis, now!" Wanda shouted.

Vision flew up behind and below Wanda and fired a beam from the Mind Stone. The beam hit the orb of energy, sending it hurting towards Proxima and Glaive. The children of Thanos tried to run away, but the orb struck the ground, sending them flying straight into the ground, dropping their weapons as they were now motionless.

_(Roxas Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix ends)_

Wanda and Vision flew back to the ground and stood beside Minnie and Daisy.

"Now that was fun!" giggled Daisy.

"You two are such strong warriors." mused Vision.

"Mickey and Donald never mentioned that their equals had Keyblades." commented and impressed Wanda.

Minnie and Daisy giggled.

"Well, we've only and these things for a month." said Minnie, holding up her Keyblade.

"And we've trained alongside our friends since then." added Daisy.

Suddnely, out of knowhere, Glaive knocked Wanda aside and grabbed Vision into the air.

_(Attack on Destiny Islands from Kingdom Hearts plays)_

"Vis!" gasped Wanda.

"How the hell did they survive that?!" Daisy asked in shock.

"Doesn't matter, come on!" shouted Minnie as she tried to run after Glaive. Daisy nodded and followed her queen, only for Proxima to land right in front of them.

"Out of our way!" snarled Daisy.

Proxima glared. "Your interferences will be punished." she snarled.

Glaive flew away with Vision, slamming him against several walls.

Proxima engageed the Minnie, Daisy, and Wanda with her staff weapon and they too begin to fight.

"Give up the Stone, and they live." Glaive said to Vision.

Vision flew with Corvus to the roof of what appeared to be a church, ricocheting off the stone church tower and onto the metal-clad roof.

Simultaneously, the four women fought below, staff weapon versus Keybaldes and magic energy hands until Proxima used the blaster effect of her weapon to knock the Wanda meters away, stunning her. But Proxima's victory was short lived as Minnie blasted her with a Raging Storm spell. Proxima got up and blasted Minnie and then Daisy with her staff. Proxima then leapt down, brandishing her weapon within bare inches of Wanda's face, only held back by the Scarlet Witch's powers?

Furiously, Vision pummeled Corvus, then threw him across the roof, firing a beam from the Mind Stone. Corvus used his glaive to deflect the beam, splitting it into several beams, cutting up Edinburgh's ancient stone like butter, until one branch finally reflected back at Vision, slamming him into the wall behind him.

Down below, the Scarlet Witch has blocked Proxima's staff once again. Daisy casted a Thunder Tracer spell against her, only for the alien to leap out of the way. Then, Wanda heard an agonized cry from Vision.

"Wanda, what's wrong?!" Minnie asked in worry.

"Vision's in danger!" shouted Wanda.

Desperation strengthened her to throw Proxima through the burning lorry sliced in half by the split Stone beam, stunning the alien. The Scarlet Witch then used her magic to grab Minnie and Daisy and the three flew up to the roof where Glaive had pinned Vision and was again attempting to remove the Mind Stone.

"Hands off." Wanda said dangerously.

"You heard her, let him go you bastard!" snalred Minnie.

Glaive just glared at the three. "The Stone belongs to Thanos." he said darkly.

"And you belong in Hell!" Daisy snapped back.

Wanda casted a bolt of magic which threw Corvus back through the wall and down a shaft, then flew the four of them away again. Proxima, who had recovered, shot a bolt from her weapon, causing them to fall from the air and down through the roof of the Edinburgh Waverley Train Station.

"Man these aliens are tough." groaned Daisy.

"Oh, you're telling me…" mumbled Minnie.

Wanda crawled over to Vision, who couldn't muster the strength to stand.

"Come on. Come on. Come on, you gotta get up. You gotta get up." she said in a hushed, pleading tone. "Come on. Hey. Hey. We have to go."

"Please. Please leave." said Vision, worried for Wanda and their new friends.

"You asked me to stay... I'm staying." said Wanda, firmly.

"Please." begged Vision.

"Get up." begged Wanda.

Minnie and Daisy slowly got up and staggered over tot he two rouge Avengers.

"Don't worry, we'll stand by your side." promsied Daisy.

Behind them, Proxima and Corvus crashed through the roof and advances on them, brandishing their weapons.

Wanda, Minnie, and Daisy moveed protectively in front of Vision.

Wanda began to build power in her hands while the two toons clutched their Keyblades tighter.

"Let's get them!" said Daisy boldly.

Minnie turned to Wanda. "Keep Vision safe." she told the witch.

Wanda nodded as Minnie and Daisy charged forwards.

Daisy clashed blades with Glaive while Minnie dueled with Midnight. They all parried each other's blows.

At first they seemed evenly matched but the aliens superior combat skills were soon becoming problematic throughout the fight.

Daisy attempted to stab Glaive but he knocked away Spellbinder, sending it sprawling across the ground. He suddenly grabbed Daisy by the throat and lifted her up. Daisy struggles to get off and none off her blows affected Glaive at all. Daisy screamed in pain as Glaive began banging her against the ground repeatedly.

Minnie managed to use the skills she learnt from Mickey to knock Midnight's spear weapon away and she goes in for the kill but faster than lightning, Proximia brought out a sword from her gauntlet and swiped Starlight out of Minnie's hand. Before Minnie had a chance to use her light powers, Midnight retracted her blade, grabs her ears and lifts the mouse queen up. She shouted in pain as Midnight delivered multiple blows to the face before summoning back her spear and aimed its three tips against Minnie's stomach.

"You're inexperienced but you're a formidable opponent. You have my respect your majesty." Proxima said to the mouse queen.

She suddenly sent out a bolt of energy, sending Minnie screaming while at the same time Glaive tossed Daisy.

Both toons were sent screaming and slam into pillars opposite of Wanda and Vision, who could only watch in horror.

"Daisy!" screamed Wanda.

"Minnie!" gasped Vision.

Minnie and Daisy dropped to the floor covered in cuts, tatters and bruises. They both struggled to get up.

Then, an express train passed behind Minnie, Daisy, and Wanda, and Proxima cocked her head as if aware of another's presence.

Confused, the three female heroes also turned and looks over their shoulders. As the last train car passes, a silhouette of a man was seen on the far side of the platform.

"Who's that?" asked Minnie.

Proxima threw her weapon at the shadowy figure, but it was deftly caught just before the figure steps from the shadows.

_(Avengers theme plays)_

The silhouette revealed himself as he steps into the light, revealing himself to be none other than a bearded Steve Rogers/Captain America.

Vision and the Scarlet Witch looked hopeful and relieved while Minnie and Daisy were surpised.

"That's… Captain America…" Minnie breathed in awe.

While all parties are distracted, Sam Wilson, the Falcon swooped in and kicked Proxima across the platform and through the closed cafe's security gate and furniture. Swooping around, he fired on Corvus.

At the same time, Captain America threw Proxima's weapon to a blonde-haired Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. Standing beside her was none other than Kairi and Goofy, Destiny's Embrace and Royal Radiance & Noght's Shield in hands.

"Kairi! Goofy!" Minnie excliamed happily.

"Are we glad to see you!" beamed Daisy.

"Same here Daisy." smirked Kairi.

"Protect Vision, we got the bluehead." said Natasha.

"You got it Nat!" said Goofy.

The three engaged Corvus, ducking under his swing. Natasha stabed him in the gut and executing a flying kick to knock him backwards. Kairi and Goofy then each casted orbs of light at Corvus, injuring him some more.

Proxima, who had rushed back to the fight, summoned her weapon back to her hand and attacked Black Widow. Steve leapt forward, rolled, scoops up Corvus's dropped glaive and held her off. Goofy then joined the Star Spangled Man with a Plan by bashing his shield againt Proxima's head. Kairi then joined in and casted a Blizzara spell againt the alien as Steve kicked her hard in the chest.

Natasha joined in with her own escrima sticks. While the five were fighting, Falcon returned and again kicked Proxima backwards. She scuttles over to the prone Corvus. Falcon draws both of his Steyr SPP submachine pistols on the couple.

"Get up." Proxima told Glaive.

"I can't." he groaned.

"Stand down you creeps." said Kairi with a glare.

"We don't wanna kill you. But we will." Natasha said coldly.

"Even I will." Goofy said darkly.

"You'll never get the chance again." sneered Proxima.

The two departed as they were beamed up. The glaive was snatched from Captain America's hand as well.

Kairi and Goofy quickly cured Minnie and Daisy as Sam turned to Vision. "Can you stand?" he asked.

Vision electricity shimmered over his surface, and his voice distorted. "Thank you, everyone."

Steve nodded. "Let's get you on the jet." he told them.

"Thanks for all the help." Minnie said gratefully.

"Honor's all ours Your Majesty." said Natasha with a smirk.

"Please Natasha, Minnie's just fine." Minnie said with a giggle.

Natasha nodded she closed the doors to the Quinjet, before addressing Wanda. "I thought we had a deal. Stay close, check in. Don't take any chances."

"I'm sorry. We just wanted time." apologized Wanda.

"They fought valiantly." said Daisy.

Kairi smiled. "I'm sure they did."

"So where were you two?" asked Minnie.

"We were found unconscious in a field by Steve, Sam, and Natasha." replied Goofy.

* * *

_Flashback, several hours earlier:_

Kairi and Goofy were laying unconscious in the grass. Standing over them were Steve, Natasha, and Sam.

"It really is them." said Steve.

"But why are they here?" asked Sam. "And where are the others?"

"What matters right now is that we have to wake them up." said Natasha as she bent down towards Kairi.

Steve and Sam nodded as the former kneeled down over Goofy.

Steve and Natasha tried to shake the two Keyblade wielders awake.

Soon, Kairi began to stir.

"Girl's waking up." said Sam, relieved.

Then, Goofy began to stir as well.

"So the king's captain." added Steve.

Then, Kairi and Goofy slowly opened their eyes and groaned in pain as they rubbed their heads.

"Gawrsh... what a ride." mumbled Goofy.

"Goofy... where are we?" asked Kairi.

"The world of the Avengers." Natasha said with a smirk.

Kairi and Goofy's eyes widened in shock when they saw three of the rogue Avengers standing above them.

"Steve! Natasha! Sam!" Kairi exclaimed happily.

Steve smiled. "Hey guys." he greeted.

Kairi git up and hugged Natasha, who smiled and returned the hug.

"It's so great to see you guys again!" Kairi said happily.

"Sure is." the spy said in agreement.

The two heroines separated their hug.

"Nice hairstyle." commented Kairi.

Natasha smirked. "You too." she added, making the redhead giggle.

Goofy got up and shook hands with Sam and then Steve.

"Falcon. Captain America." said Goofy, saluting.

Steve smirked. "Captain Goofy." he greeted back, saluting back as well.

"Hey, nice beard." commented Goofy. "Now you look like Thor."

Steve smirked. "Yeah. Guess I do."

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Goofy.

Steve sighed. "We're still on the run." he replied.

"Yeah, thanks to Ross and those shitty Accords." added Sam. "Our lives are basically Hell now."

"Oh that's right." sighed Kairi.

"But enough about us. What's new with you?" asked Steve, smiling.

"Well, Roxas and Naminé are full people now, Terra, Ven, and Aqua are rescued, and one more thing." said Kairi.

"What thing?" asked Natasha.

Goofy smiled as he summoned Royal Radiance in his grasp. This time, the white parts were blue like his signature shield.

Steve, Sam, and Natasha were surprised.

"You have a Keyblade now?" Steve asked in shock.

"Yup!" said Goofy. "Donald, Minnie, Daisy, and Max have one too!"

"Nice." smirked Natasha.

"Now you're a complete knight now." said Sam with a smile.

"Hey, you're right! A-hyuck!" chuckled Goofy.

Kairi giggled.

* * *

_Present:_

"And when we saw the commotion, we came to help." finished Kairi.

Sam looked over to Steve. "Where to, Cap?" he asked.

Steve smiled. "Home." he replied.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**And that' all our heroes found! Now things are getting more intense by each chapter. See you all soon!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Guardians in Knowhere

_**And now, the Guardians in Knowhere along with some intense stuff. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Keyblade Graveyard:_

Master Xehanort, Young Xehanort, Ansem, Xemnas, Xigbar, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, and Vanitas were watching the events play out thanks to Maleficent's magic as they stood on the pillars.

"It would seem as though Thanos' plan is working out very well." mused Master Xehanort.

"Even so, those world travelers can still be interferences to it all." said Marluxia.

"Why would you think that?" asked Larxene. "They don't stand a chance against Thanos."

"True." nodded Luxord. "But Thanos has never dealt with Keyblade Wielders before in all his years of murmuring half of the population on planets."

"Doesn't mean they can beat him." smirked Vanitas.

"Even so, ever since they rescued the missing Keybalde Wielders along with Zack Fair, Cloud Strife, and Ansem the Wise, they have been getting stronger." said Ansem.

"Indeed." said Xemnas. "Especially since those 5 new Keyblade Wielders have been getting stronger within this past month since receiving their weapons of light.

"But there's only 8 of them." Larxene pointed out.

"And only four of them are masters." added Vanitas.

"Which is why they must be eliminated." said Young Xehanort. "Along with the Avengers, the Guardians of the Galaxy, and any ally of theirs that stands in all of our ways."

"So what's the plan?" asked Xigbar.

"It is time that we do our part to help Thanos and his allies get the Infinity Stones and eliminate all threats to their plans." said Master Xehanort. "Even if they don't seem big to him, the possibilities are endless. Be ready to attack when necessary."

"Of course." nodded Young Xehanort.

With that said, Master Xehanort watched as his Organization teleported away.

Then, Maleficent, Pete, and Mortimer appeared through bright flashes of green magic on the pillars Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene were standing on earlier.

"Ah Maleficent." Master Xehanort grinned. "What brings you here?"

"We just through you should know that progress on your number 13 has steadily increased." said Maleficent.

Xehanort's grin grew wider. "Excellent."

"But it's becoming even more difficult than we imagined since then." added Pete.

Xehanort waved it off. "No worries. Soon those Guardians of Light won't know what hit them."

"And I just thought up a good ally to add back into the ranks." said Mortimer smugly. "From the past like your young self and Dark Riku."

Xehanort looked at Mortimer, intrigued. "Continue."

* * *

_Zen-Whoberi, many years ago:_

The planet of Zen-Whoberi was being attacked by Thanos' massacre. Little Gamora and her mother were hiding; the sounds of guns and screaming could be heard outside.

"Shh. We'll be safe. We'll be safe." Gamora's mother told her.

Suddenly, an explosion went off close by and Gamora screeched by reflex, revealing their hiding spot.

The door was suddenly smashed open and both Zehobereians screamed.

* * *

Outside, it was utter chaos. Leviathans, Chitauri chariots and ring-ships flew overhead; explosions and energy bolts from numerous sources criss-crossed the panicked population, felling them randomly; smoke arose from countless fires.

Ebony Maw began to address the people. "Zehobereians…"

Gamora was being dragged by one arm through the crowds. "Mother! Where's my mother?!"

"Choose a side, or die." said Maw sinisterly.

"Mother!" Gamora called out as she punched at the arm of the one dragging her who surprisingly drops her arm and left.

"One side is a revelation. The other, an honor known only to a few." said Maw.

Gamora turned and found herself facing Thanos in his full Titan armor.

"What's wrong, little one?" Thanos asked.

"My mother. Where is my mother?" begged Gamora.

Thanos bent down to Gamora. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Gamora." she replied,

Thanos looked impressed. "You're quite the fighter, Gamora." he told her. "Come. Let me help you."

Thanos offered his hand. Gamora wrapped her little fingers around one massive finger, and he led her to a pavilion, where he crouched to her eye level again and produces a small - for him - red-jeweled handle. Pressing the switch, razor-sharp blades popped out both ends.

"Look. Pretty, isn't it?" asked Thanos. "Perfectly balanced. As all things should be. Too much to one side, or the other…"

He balanced it on one finger, overbalanced it purposefully and caught it. "Here. You try." he said to the little girl.

Thanos handed Gamora the dagger - the handle was two child-palms' widths in length. She tried balancing it on her index finger.

"Now go in peace, and meet your Maker." said Maw.

One half of the crowd was brutally shot down. The survivors screamed in horror. Gamora tried to turn but Thanos prevented her from seeing the massacre.

"Concentrate. There! You've got it." congratulated Thanos.

* * *

_Present, aboard the Guardians' ship. _

Gamora was brooding, activating the spring-action blades on the same dagger.

Quill and Sora were discussing weapons.

"So what are your most powerful Keyblades?" asked Quill.

Sora thought for a minute. "Well, I'd say that my Ultima Weapon might be the strongest." he replied. "But if we're fighting Thanos with only two Infinity Stones, they I might need duel wield."

"Can you triple? Quadruple?" asked Quill.

Sora chuckled. "Only in certain forms. But since getting these new clothes, so far I can only duel wield." he replied.

"Sweet." mused Quill.

Sora summoned Ultima Weapon (KH2) and Quill was amazed.

"Whoa! Dude! That is one badass wicked Keyblade you got!" he comp, amazed.

Sora smiled. "Thanks. It's the most powerful Keyblade I have in my arsenal. I call it Ultima Weapon."

"Catchy name." commented Quill.

Sora held it with both hands, rubbing it. "This Keyblade is made from a bunch of materials, mainly Orichalculm +."

"Hey, I've heard of that. That's one of the rarests and strongest ores in all worlds." said Quill.

Sora nodded. "Yep, believe me, it was no cakewalk finding them but it was worth it because this bad boy helped me win my biggest battles. I prefer to save it against beings like Xemnas, Ansem, Xehanort, or other incredibly powerful beings, like how Donald and Goofy save up their best weapons." he explined.

"Cool." said Quill.

He then walked over to Gamora, pulling out some grenadesfor her to examine. "Gamora. Do you know if these grenades are the "blow off your junk" kind or the gas kind? 'Cause I was thinking I might hang a couple on my belt right here. But I don't want to—"

"I need to ask a favor." interrupted Gamora.

"Yeah, sure." nodded Quill.

"One way or another, the path that we're on leads to Thanos."explained Gamora.

"Which is what the grenades and the possibility of more than one or two Keyblade's from Sora are for." nodded Quill.

Gamora silenced him with a look.

"I'm sorry. What's the favor?" asked Quill.

Gamora sighed. "If things go wrong… If Thanos gets me… I want you to promise me… you'll kill me."

Sora gasped.

Quill was confused. "What?" he asked.

"I know something he doesn't. If he finds out… the entire Universe could be at risk." explained Gamora.

"What do you know?" asked Quill.

"If I tell you, you and Sora would know, too." she replied.

"If it's so important, shouldn't I?" he asked.

"Only if you wanna die." Gamora replied.

"Why does somebody always have to die in this scenario?" muttered Quill.

"Just… trust me. And possibly, kill me." begged Gamora.

"Gamora, we don't trade lives." said Sora.

"He's right." nodded Quill. "I mean, I'd like to. I really would…"

Gamora silenced him by covering his mouth with her hand.

"Swear to me. Swear to me on your mother." she begged him sincerely.

"Ooh, the mother card." Sora said to himself.

Quill nodded. "Okay."

Quill and Gamora then kissed. Sora smiled warmly at the new couple. He was now thinking of him and Kairi, Mickey and Minnie, and Donald and Daisy. He hoped they, Riku, and Goofy were ok.

Then, an odd crunching sound startled them. They all looked to see Drax is standing in the corner.

"Drax?" Sora asked in confusion.

"Dude. How long have you been standing there?" asked Quill.

"An hour." he replied.

"An hour? Are you serious?" Quill asked incredulously.

Gamora sighed. Sora just stared.

"I've mastered the ability of standing so incredibly still... that I become invisible to the eye... watch." said Drax.

Drax stood motionless, then very slowly raised his hand towards his mouth.

"You're eating a zarg-nut." said Quill.

"But my movement... was so slow... that it's imperceptible." countered Drax.

"Mmm, no." said Quill as he, Sora, and Gamora shook their heads.

"I'm sure I'm invisible." said Drax.

Just then, Mantis walked up. "Hi, Drax." she greeted.

Drax stood in silence for a moment. Sora tried _(and failed)_ to stop his laughing.

"Damn it." Drax muttered, knowing he was beat.

* * *

_Knowhere:_

The Benatar flew towards a massive skull and flew through one eye-hole into a vast interior cavern.

"This place looks deserted." commented Quill.

"I'm reading movement from the third quadrant." said Drax.

"Someone must be here." said Sora.

"That sounds right." said Mantis.

"Yep. I'm picking that up, too. Let's put it down right here." said Quill.

* * *

Sora and the four Guardians disembarked.

"So where would the Collector be?" asked Sora.

"In his collection room most likely." said Gamora.

"Sadly you won't get to see him." came a familiar voice.

Sora's eyes widened as a corridor of darkness opened up, revealing Xigbar.

"Xigbar!" exclaimed Sora.

Quill, Gamora, and Drax readied their weapons as Mantis pumped her fists.

"Who's pirate guy?" asked Drax.

"He's from Organization XIII." said Sora, glaring.

"Have you been a good boy?" Xigbar asked mockingly. "'Cause I don't think you or your friends have been recently. Trying to interfere with Thanos' plans."

"Thanos is insane!" retorted Quill.

"He slaughtered many." Drax said darkly. "Like my wife and daughter!

"He doesn't care about whose lives he ruins." added Gamora.

"Yeah, just like Xehanort!" nodded Sora.

Xigbar chuckled. "You guys just don't seem to get that if you want a perfect world, you gotta make some sacrifices." he retorted.

"Some sacrifices are meaningless!" snarled Mantis

Sora summoned Winner's Proof. "Enough! Get lost Xigbar!" he snarled.

Xigbar smirked as he summoned Space Shooter in one hand and his large arrowgun. "As if. You're just gonna have to make me kiddo." he retorted.

"Luckily, he's not alone." said Drax as he gripped his knives.

Quill put on his mask as he readied his blasters. Gamora readied her knives and Mantis pumped her fists.

"Let's go!" shouted Sora.

_(Xigbar Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts II plays)_

_Mission: Defeat Xigbar_

_Party members:  
__Sora_

_Star Lord_

_Gamora_

_Drax_

_Mantis_

Xigbar smirked as he jumped into the air and fired multiple arrows from his arrow gun. Sora bashed as many of them away with his Keyblade as he could. Quill fired shots from his blasters as they knocked Xigbar down. Drax jumped into the air as Xigbar fell, slashing him a few times. The one-eyed Nobody glared as he kicked Drax in the face and slashed his chest with his Keyblade. As Sora cured Drax, Gamora jumped and flipped into the air and slashed Xigbar across his back. Xigbar retorted by firing a Tornado Tracer spell at her. As Gamora flew away, Sora fired a Triple Firaga spell against the Nobody before casting a Blizzard spell. Xigbar tried to shoot more arrows at Sora, but Mantis grasped his head and began messing with his mind, making him shoot the arrows in random directions. Mantis then socked Xigbar in his eyepatch before leaping away. Quill fired more shots against Xigbar as he tried to bash them away. Gamora then spin-kicked Xigbar in the stomach.

Xigbar snarled as he jumped into the air again and fired multiple Blizzard spells from his Keyblade. Sora and the Guardians did their best to avoid them as Drax threw his knives at Xigbar, which easily missed. Sora then casted an Ignite spell on Xigbar, weakening him, which allowed Quill to fly into the air and shoot more blasts, which knocked Xigbar to the ground. Then, Gamora and Mantis jumped forward and side-kicked him in the chest. Drax then spun around and slashed Xigbar's back several times. Sora then fired an Exo Spark against the Nobody before jumping into the air and casted orbs of light at him. Xigbar snarled as he fired multiple shots from his arrow gun into the air, but his effort was short-lived as Quill grabbed him by his hood, lifted him into the air and flung him to the ground. Just before he could hit it, Drax came and punched him in the face before he slashed his arm. Mantis then grabbed Xigbar's head and began messing with his mind again as he suddenly aimed Space Shooter at the ground and casted a Transcended spell that threw him into the air. Gamora then gave Sora a boost as the teenager flew into the air, aimed his Keyblade at Xigbar and fired a Raging Storm spell, bringing the Nobody to the ground, dropping his arrowgun and Keyblade, ending the battle.

_(Xigbar Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts II ends)_

Sora, Quill, Gamora, Drax, and Mantis regrouped as Xigbar weakly stood up. He smirked at the five heroes.

"Ok. You wanna go fight Thanos? Be my guest." he said. "But you have no idea what you're getting yourselves into."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Quill as his mask retracted.

Xigbar just chuckled as he teleported away.

Sora dismissed Winner's Proof as he looked back at the Guardians. "Let's go find the Collector." he said.

The Guardians of the Galaxy nodded as they and Sora walked off.

* * *

Soon, the five friends snuck into the Collector's collection room, which was in ruins.

"What happened?" asked Sora.

"He's here…" Gamora said in realization.

They could see Thanos threatening Tivan, the Collector while they hid behind rubble.

"I don't have it." said Tivan.

"Everyone in the Galaxy knows you'd sell your own brother if you thought it would add the slightest trinket to your pathetic collection." said Thanos.

Quill stopped, and held up a fist meaning 'halt' in the silent language of soldiers. Only Sora stopped while Drax, Gamora, and Mantis walked quietly past him.

"Next time, hold it higher." Sora whispered to Quill.

"I know you have the Reality Stone, Tivan. Giving it to me will spare you a great deal of suffering." threatened Thanos.

Thanos placed a heavy boot on the middle of the Collector's chest and pressed.

"I told you. I sold it." said Tiva, his voice strained. "Why would I lie?"

"I imagine it's like breathing for you." the Mad Titan replied.

"Like suicide." muttered Tivan.

"So you do understand." realized Thanos. "Not even you would surrender something so precious."

"I didn't know what it was." admitted Tivan.

"Then you're more of a fool than I took you for." huffed Thanos. "Last chance, charlatan. Where's the Stone?"

Drax glared deadly at Thanos. "Today…"

Quill grasped the danger. "Drax. Drax…" he said in a warning tone.

"...He pays for the deaths of my wife and daughter." Drax snarled.

Sora was now worried as memories of seeing Tony, Steve, and Bucky fight (courtesy of Yen Sid's magic) thanks to Tony's outburst from learning that Bucky killed his parents.

"Drax hold on!" Sora pleaded.

"Drax, waaaaait!" shouted Quill.

Drax drew his long dagger from his leg scabbard.

"Not yet, not yet, not yet." said Quill.

Drax gave him a look and headed towards Thanos. Sora and Quill hurried as quietly as possible to catch up.

"Drax, Drax, Drax. He doesn't have the Stone yet." reminded Quill.

"He's right." said Sora. "We get the stone, we can use it against him."

But Drax just shook his head. "No. No. For Ovette. For Camaria." he said in a vengeful tone.

Quill started to struggle with Drax. Sora tried to use a Zero Gravity spell to hold the green-skinned man in place when Mantis put her hand on the back of Drax's head.

"Sleeeep." Mantis said quietly.

Drax was knocked out. But his falling body caused a loud crash.

Everybody ducked.

Thanos looked towards the sound, then picked up the Collector and threw him into a collecting case before walking towards the disturbance.

Quill turned to his teammates. "Okay. Gamora, Mantis, you go right. I'm…"

But before he could finish, Gamora moved towards Thanos.

"The other right!" Quill hissed.

"Gamora!" cried Sora.

Gamora leapt on Thanos from a stack of boxes, swinging her sword at him. He snapped the sword-blade in half, and Gamora stabbed him in the throat with the stub, his lower jaw sagging and himself letting out a hoarse groan, then he was stabbed in the chest with the red-jeweled dagger.

"Why?" he groaned as he fell down. "Why you? Daughter…"

He held his hand out to her, blood pooling out from his neck wound, before collapsing completely.

Gamora broke down, sobbing.

"That was quick." Quill exclaimed, surprised.

But Sora wasn't convinced. "Something's not right." he muttered.

Then, they heard the Collector shout, "Magnificent! Magnificent! Magnificent!"

And then…

"Is it sadness I sense in you, daughter? In my heart, I knew you still cared. But one ever knows for sure. Reality is often disappointing." came a voice.

Chills went down everyone's spines.

Suddenly the scene around them disappeared - everything in the room was destroyed and/or on fire, the Collector waving bye-bye as he and his case vanished.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Sora. "What's going on?"

Gamora gasped. "It was all an illusion." she muttered.

"That is, it was. Now… reality can be whatever I want."

And then, Thanos got up, quite alive and undamaged. He had the red Reality Stone seated in the Infinity Gauntlet.

"Thanos." Sora muttered with a glare.

"So you are Sora, Master of the Keyblade." said Thanos, looking at the Keyblade Master. "Xehanort told me about you. I would've thought you wouldn't mess with someone like me. You are a bold one."

"Bolder than you will ever be." snarled Quill.

Gamora glared at Thanos. "You knew I'd come."

"I counted on it." said the Mad Titan. "There's something we need to discuss, little one."

"Yeah, such as how we're gonna knock you to Oblivion!" said Sora as he summoned both Kingdom Key and Ultima Weapon.

Thanos just shook his head. "You can't beat me. I have half of the Infinity Stones." he told the teenager.

"Doesn't mean we can't try!" shouted Drax as he brandished his knives.

"Aah. The famous Drax the Destroyer." mused Thanos.

"So you've heard of me." said Drax.

"I have." the Mad Titan nodded.

"Good. Because I'm going to carve mine and my family's name on your face! You sent Ronan to decimate my planet. You killed my wife! You killed my daughter!" shouted Drax.

"I'm dreadfully sorry for the loss of your wife and daughter." apologized Thanos, though Sora and the Guardians could tell he didn't truly mean it. "But their sacrifice was necessary for bringing balance to the universe."

"You took away everything I loved! You stole my life!" yelled Drax angrily.

"Necessary!?" Sora asked, disgusted. "That's BS! You killed billions of innocent people! Because of you, Drax and Gamora have lost their families. You have no right to take people's lives like that Thanos!"

"And the way you treated Nebula was just as horrific." snarled Mantis.

"Which is why were gonna knock you into Hell!" snalred Quill as he put back in his mask as he drew his blasters.

Mantis put on a brave face as she readied herself.

Gamora was hesitant, but then brought out two spare knives.

Thanos shook his head as he too got into a fighting position.

_(Vanitas Final Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep [Ventus' Story] plays)_

_Mission: Defeat Thanos_

_Party Members:  
__Sora_

_Star Lord_

_Gamora_

_Drax_

_Mantis_

Sora quickly casted a Blizzard spell against Thanos. Thanos was only knocked back a bit before Quill flew into the air and shot multiple fires at him. Thanos was bit in the chest before he used the Power Stones to send a beam up at Quill. Star Lord as hit, but while Thanks was distracted, Gamora and Drax quickly slashed his arms as fast as they could. Thanos managed to knock them away, but Sora casted Thunder Tracer against him, managing to knock Thanos away a bit. Thanos snarled as he used the Reality Stone to make a pillar rise from the ground, knocking Sora into the air. But Mantis then grabbed Thanos' head and made him bring Sora to the ground and the pillar knock into him. Drax than stabbed Thanos in the back. Thanos grabbed Drax and flung him to the ground just as he was blasted in the face by Quill. Sora then casted a Dark Firaga spell against the purple alien before leaping into the air and slashed him both times with his Keyblades.

Thanos groomed as he used the Space Stone to send one of Knowhere's moons towards Sora. Sora quickly used a barrier spell to block the attack as Gamora slashed her adoptive father across his chest. Drax then tried to hold Thanos in a headlock as Mantis punched him in the eyes. She and Gamora then tried to ouch Thanos to the ground, but the Mad Titan struck them with a beam from the Space Stone. As he flung Drax away, Sora casted a Raging Storm spell which actually managed to cause more damage. Thanos snarled as he stomped on the ground, making everyone bounce in the air and land roughly. But Thanks was suddenly blasted in the kneecaps by Quill as he flew down and punched Thanos in the face. Thanos then used the Power Stone to send a beam that struck Quill, sending him spiraling out of control into debris. Gamora headlocked Thanos as Mantis manipulated him mind into striking himself with the Power Stone. Drax the charged forwards and jammed his knives intoThanos's knees.

"Finish him Sora!" Drax shouted.

Sora nodded as he held Kingdom Key and Ultima Weapon in the air and shouted "ULTIMA!"

And just like the last time he fought Ansem, Xemnas, and Young Xehanort, Sora casted a Double Ultima spell as dozens of energy orbs blasted into Thanos multiple times, finally bringing him to the ground.

_(Vanitas Final Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep [Ventus' Story] ends)_

Gamora helped Quill up and he retracted his mask as everyone regrouped.

"Good work everyone!" panted Sora as he casted cures on everyone.

"He is one tough one!" panted Mantis.

Then, they all saw Thanos get up.

"Oh come on!" groaned Quill.

"He's not one to go down easy." Gamora muttered.

Suddenly, Thanos used the Reality Stone to make the debris push Gamora into his grasp.

"Gamora!" Sora and Quill cried in horror.

Drax glared at Thanos.

"Thanos!" he yelled as he ran forward.

Thanos activated the Reality Stone again.

Suddenly, Drax turned into multiple cubes, Mantis turned into paper strips of herself, and Sora turned into shattered glass.

Quill moved in, his blaster pointed right at Thanos. "Let her go, Grimace!" he threatened.

"Peter…" groaned Gamora.

"I told you to go right." Quill muttered.

"Now? Really?" Gamora asked incredulously.

"You let her go!" shouted Quill.

"Ah, the boyfriend." mused Thanos.

"I like to think of myself more as a Titan-killing long-term booty call." huffed Quill. "Let her go."

"Peter…" begged Gamora.

"Or I'm gonna blow that nut sack of a chin right off your face!" threatened Quill.

"Not him." said Gamora, pleadingly.

Quill hesitated when he heard Gamora say that.

"You promised! You promised." shouted Gamora.

"Oh, daughter. You expect too much from him." Thanos said in disappointment. He turned to face Quill. "She's asked, hasn't she? Do it."

There was a very tense and unpleasant pause. Thanos rolled his head and shoves Gamora towards Quill's gun, egging him on.

"DO IT!" he shouted.

Quill began to tear up. "I told you to go right." he said sadly.

"I love you, more than anything." Gamora admitted sadly.

"I love you, too." said Quill.

Quill screwed up his eyes and pulls the trigger… but a stream of bubbles comes out, much to his and Gamora's shock as a horrified realization hit them.

Thanos has played them.

Thanos looked at Quill and said in a genuinely sincere tone, "I like you."

Thanos teleported Gamora and himself away as a stunned Quill picked up Gamora's sword, and his friends painfully re-assemble themselves, the Reality Stone's effects now subsiding in its absence.

"What happened?" asked Sora. "Quill, where's Gamora?"

Quill said nothing as he held the sword, tears falling from his face.

Mantis gasped in horror as she placed her hands over her mouth. Drax slumped his head, knowing that one of his friends who was like family to him was in danger.

"No…" Sora gasped as he looked down in defeat.

The four friends said nothing as they walked back to the ship as Knowhere burned away.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**Next chapter, the Avengers are reunited at the compound. See you all soon!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Avengers Reunited

_**Back to the Avengers, along with an extra scene suggested by Super Saiyan 3 Odd. Enjoy!**_

* * *

The next morning, the Quinjet continued to fly through the sky. Natasha sat at the controls while Kairi, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Steve, Sam, Wanda, and Vision either sat or walked around.

"How long till we get to the compound?" asked Daisy.

"Arrival should be 10 minutes." replied Natasha.

"Sounds good." said Minnie.

"Can I ask?" said Vision. "What were you lot along with Sora, Riku, Mickey, and Donald doing in the Lanes in Between?"

"We were testing a new Gummiship." said Goofy. "The old one was destroyed in the World That Never Was."

This shocked the Avengers, who had seen the Gummiship before.

"Really?" asked Steve. "How did that happen?"

"The combined magic of the evil fairy Maleficent..." began Minnie.

"Hades, the God of Death." continued Kairi.

"And an old enemy of clan McDuck, Magica De Spell." finished Daisy.

"Then how'd you get outta there?" asked Sam.

"Some friends from a couple of different worlds came to pick us up." replied Goofy.

"It was a really intense escape." said Kairi. "If Naminé were here right now, she could show you guys the whole ordeal on a movie screen."

Steve, Sam, and Natasha smirked. "Now that, we'd love to see someday." said Natasha.

As they talked, Daisy noticed Wanda was staring out into the sky. Worried, the Royal duck walked up to her.

"Hey Wanda, are you ok?" she asked.

"I was just thinking, Daisy." said Wanda. "About my twin."

"Pietro?" asked Daisy.

Wanda looked at the toon in surprise. Daisy smiled. "Donald told me about what happened."

Wanda nodded and sighed. "I miss him everyday. After our parents died, we were all we had left to each other. When we got out powers, when Hydra captured us, when Ultron tricked us, and when we fought alongside the Avengers as Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver." Wanda looked like she was gonna cry. "Then when Sokovia happened, and he lost his life… I felt like I lost a part of me that day. He was my best friend."

Daisy looked at Wanda in sympathy as she placed a hand on hers. "I'm so sorry for your loss Wanda. You didn't deserve to lose your twin brother like that."

Wanda smiled gratefully at Daisy. "It's okay. Thank you. But you don't have to worry about me. I've moved on, thanks to Donald." she told the toon.

Daisy raised an eyebrow. "Because of Donald?" she asked.

Wanda nodded. "Your boyfriend is kind Daisy. He did what he could to cheer me up after losing my brother. Donald made me feel better. He even gave me advice. He taught me how even though Pietro is gone from this world he'll never truly be gone from my life. He'll always be a part of me." she explained.

Daisy smiled. "That sounds like my Donald, alright. He always has his own way of cheering up anyone, just like Sora. And he's right, Pietro will always be with you, in here. He'll never leave you." she said.

"Thank you Daisy. I know. That's what Donald taught me and because of that, it's always felt as though Pietro isn't truly gone." she chuckled a little. "You know it's funny. It's as though Donald understands exactly how I feel."

Daisy smiled. "He understands more than you think." she told the Scarlet Witch.

"What do you mean?" Wanda asked curiously.

"It's not my position to say. When we find Donald, he can talk to you." said Daisy.

"You know, you're lucky to have Donald as your boyfriend." said Wanda.

Daisy smiled. "Yeah, I really am. And I'm really proud of him. Despite his greed whenever he sees treasure, he is kind, funny, selfless and so dependable."

Daisy's expression then turned to guilt-ridden and regretful as she remembered the events in Quackmore when she thought the exact opposite qualities of Donald. "I just wish I realized that sooner." she said sadly.

Wanda grew worried when she saw Daisy's expression change.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Believe it or not, many years ago there was a time when I thought I couldn't depend on Donald. It felt as though he was always leaving me behind." said Daisy sadly. "I was young, dumb, stupid and so spoiled back then in our college years and I thought Donald really ever cared about himself."

"That doesn't sound like the Donald I know." said Wanda, confused.

Daisy shoo her head. "It never was. But I didn't think of it like that and we broke up a couple of times because of it." she replied.

Wanda was shocked. "Your broke up more than once!? How did it happen?"

Daisy explained the events that caused their breakup during Donald's days as a Cabellero.

* * *

_Flashback, during the events of " Dope-a-cabana":_

_It was Donald's birthday. But his day had not gone well at all. He was called into work at the last minute and was fired thanks to a bratty kid. And because he was in a hurry, he left the tea kettle on and his house caught fire. When he arrived at the scene of destruction, he got a phone call._

_"Hello?" he answered._

_Daisy's angry screams could be heard._

_"Daisy!" exclaimed Donald. "Uh, I'm on my way!"_

_Daisy is then shown at a rundown phone booth._

_"Don't even bother Donald! You are too late!" she yelled.  
_

_"But Daisy, what happened was-" began Donald._

_"You always have excuses! And i have had it!" interrupted Daisy._

_"But Daisy!" begged Donald._

_"No more 'But Daisy's!'" snapped Daisy. "Clearly you don't care about anyone but yourself! Why don't you call me when you get your life together?! Happy Birthday Donald Duck!"_

_With that, Daisy roughly hung up, leaving Donald sad and devastated._

* * *

_During the events of " No Man is an Easter Island":  
_

_After a mission, Donald rushed back to Chez Quackmore to finish his date with Daisy._

_"Daisy, forgive me!" said Donald as he slid in on his knees. "I'm so sorry-"_

_"Daisy's gone." said April._

_"Oh..." said Donald, disappointed._

_"But we cleaned up on tips." said May as she and her sisters counted the tips they got for posing as a waiter to help Donald._

_"She left a note." said June._

_April brought out said note as Donald sat down._

_"'Donald, you're just as angry,'" began April._

_"'Undependable.'" added May._

_"'And selfish as you always were.'" added June._

_"Ohhhhhhh..." groaned Donald._

_"'Don't ever call, e-mail, text, write, video-conference, Beak-Time, or smoke signal me ever again." the triplets said at different times._

_"'However,'" began May._

_Donald instantly perked up._

_"'the service here was excellent.'" finished April._

_"'Four stars.'" added June._

_Donald felt heartbroken. "Ohhh..." he groaned sadly._

_"Awww..." April, May, and June said in sympathy as they gazed at the heart broken duck._

* * *

_During the events of "Mount Rushmore or Less":_

_Donald, José, and Panchito were about to chase after a rug bear that came to life. But as Donald opened the door, he was greeted by a sparkly Daisy who was looking impatient._

_"Daisy!" Donald quacked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Well I was in the neighborhood for the gala and I thought I'd stop by and introduce you to my date, Dapper Duck." replied Daisy as a smart dressed duck appeared next to her._

_Donald quacked in shock._

_"Hello old sport, you must be the ex-boyfriend." greeted Dapper as he extended his hand. "Put 'er there."_

_"We met after you abandoned me at Chez Quackmore." added Daisy._

_"What...?" Donald spluttered in shock and disbelief. He then saw the bear outside stealing a pie truck.  
_

_"Uh, have a good time!" Donald said quickly, shaking Dapper's hand before zooming out the door._

_José and Panchito began to run after Donald before the former stopped in front of Dapper._

_"He does not like you." José said bluntly, glaring at Dapper before running off._

_Daisy gasped in shock._

_Panchito then stopped in front of Dapper. "He does not like you either!" he said darkly before adding more calmly, "But I'm on the fence." before running after his friends._

* * *

_During the events of, "Mexico à Go-Go":_

_Because of another mission, Donald had to bail on Daisy's last chance on their relationship. April, May, and June tried to cover for Donald by having him talk through a magic mirror while April and June disguised themselves as Donald. But Daisy found out what was going on when the mirror fell._

_"Wait a minute!" she exclaimed before she saw her niece's face. "April?!"_

_April chuckled nervously. "Uh, hi!" she greeted her aunt._

_"Donald Duck, what is going in here?!" demanded Daisy as she picked up the mirror._

_"Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh, I love you?" Donald replied sheepishly._

_"What kind of sick joke is this? Using one of my nieces for your weird schemes?!" she demanded._

_"It was their idea!" said Donald._

_Later..._

_"Daisy! I can explain!" begged Donald._

_"Explain this!" snapped Daisy as she broke the mirror, disconnecting herself from Donald, leaving him in shock._

* * *

_Present:_

"But then I learned from my nieces, April, May, and June, Donald's fellow Caballeros, Panchito and José, and Xandra, the Goddess of Adventure, the real reasons why he couldn't always be there for me." said Daisy as she finished.

"Which were?" inquired Wanda, curious to learn more.

"The first time I broke up with Donald his strict jerky boss called him into work at the last minute. I had no idea about that because we both assumed he'd get a day off since it was his birthday. Then when he got back to his house it was turned into a pile of rubble because he'd left the kettle on." said Daisy. "Afterwards, Donald claimed an inheritance from his great grandfather Clinton Coot in the form of an old shack and met Panchito and José. He found out from Xandra that they were descendants of the Three Caballeros."

"You mean the musical band?" asked Wanda.

"That, and they were a group of mystical warriors that went around protecting the world. Donald, Panchito, and José were the new Caballeros and Donald was their leader." said Daisy. "Together, the three of them and Xandra adventured around the world fighting mystical enemies.

Wanda was amazed. "I didn't know Donald was a warrior as well as a mage." she commented.

"He's been on a lot of crazy adventures." shrugged Daisy. "I should know, considering I've experienced some of them. But at the time I didn't know that Donald was a part of the Three Caballeros. He was convinced to keep it a secret to protect me. When we broke up the second time I had no idea Donald had to go and help stop lava lizards from destroying our city."

"What about the third time?" asked Wanda.

Daisy sighed in guilt. "The third time I thought he had forced my nieces to play as a Donald puppet, but it turns out it was my nieces' idea because they knew how important Donald's Caballeros duties were, even though all he wanted was to spend time with me. He truly did care about me and wanted to be there for me but I was too much of a spoilt brat to see that." she explained.

"Sounds like he truly does." said Wanda.

"When I finally learned all of that I felt so embarrassed and like such an idiot." Daisy said sadly. "I wanted to crawl into a deep dark hole and die. What was even more despicable was when I tried to get back at Donald by showing off my date after him, Dapper Duck, just to make him feel jealous."

Wanda was shocked. "Why would you do that? That must've really hurt for him…" she asked,

Daisy sighed sadly. "I could tell that it did. I was so horrible and awful. The whole time I thought Donald was being selfish and never thinking about me. When I learned what had really happened I realized just how wrong I truly was. Donald was never being selfish… I was that one that was being selfish. I was so self-centred and I never gave a single thought as to how he felt." she said sadly.

"Did you ever patch things up?" asked Wanda.

Daisy nodded. "We did… when Donald to me to a secret vacation resort in the Himalayas called Shangri-la." she replied.

Wanda raised an eyebrow. "The Himalayas?" she asked.

"What do you expect? We come from a toon world." reminded Daisy.

Wanda nodded. "Good point. Continue."

Daisy nodded. "Donald and I rekindled our relationship but… things still didn't feel right. For years I've been wanting to talk to Donald about this and tell him how sorry I really am."

"Did you ever?" the Scarlet Witch asked.

Daisy shook her head sadly. "No. I never got the courage to even speak about it. I'm afraid part of Donald still resents me for what the heart break I put him through and who could blame him."

Daisy looked like she wanted to cry.

Wanda got up and hugged Daisy.

"It's ok Daisy." she soothed. "Relationships can be hard. But you and Donald know how to make it work. And I think that once this is over, you should talk to him. Holding it over isn't healthy for the both of you."

"I guess." said Daisy.

"And believe me, during the whole Accords and Zemo thing, I hated fighting Vision." added Wanda. "But during our time on the run, we made amends." Wanda then smiled at Daisy. "Besides, if Donald truly did resent you, he wouldn't still be at your side." she added.

Daisy smiled. "Yeah. I guess you're right. Thanks Wanda. Once this is over, I will apologize to Donald."

Wanda smiled. "Good on you Daisy." she said to the toon. "And who knows, maybe he'll propose to you." she joked.

Daisy giggled. "i would like that to happen some day."

As the two talked, they didn't know that Kairi, Minnie, Goofy, Steve, Sam, Natasha, and Vision had heard everything and were smiling.

"Guess it was good Daisy got that out." said Minnie.

"Wanda really has come a long way since Sokovia." said Kairi.

"She has, hasn't she?" smiled Steve.

Then, the radar beeped. "Approaching Compound now." said Natasha.

"Thanks Natasha." said Kairi as she walked up to Wanda and Daisy. "Hey girls. We're almost at the Compound." she informed.

"Good to know." said Wanda.

Sam looked out the window as the clouds cleared to reveal the Avengers Compound. But then, he saw something that made his jaw drop.

"Uh, guys? You said that you were in a new Gummiship before you arrived by accident, right?" he asked.

"Yeah why?" asked Goofy.

Sam pointed out the window and everyone looked outside and everyone walked over. Kairi, Goofy, Minnie, and Daisy's faces turned to shock as well when they saw it.

There, crashed next to the compound… was the Gummiship.

"It's been here the whole time?!" exclaimed Goofy.

"Thank God it missed the compound." said Kairi.

"Must've crashed here after you all were beamed out." guessed Natasha.

The Quinjet landed outside the compound. The nine friends disembarked and walked out to the Gummiship. Kairi and Goofy went to inspect it.

"How damaged is it?" asked Steve.

"Well…" began Goofy. "We'll need like a lot of tow-trucks to pull it out."

"Or someone with a lot of strength for something this size." said Sam.

"I'd lift it out with my magic, but it might be too heavy." said Wanda.

"We can figure that out later after the situation at hand." said Vision.

Everyone nodded as Steve and Natasha led them to the Compound's main entrance.

* * *

Inside the Compound, Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes was dealing with the red tape in the holographic person of Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross.

_"Still no word from Vision?"_ asked Ross.

"Satellites lost him somewhere over Edinburgh." replied Rhodey.

_"On a stolen Quinjet with four of the world's most wanted criminals."_ muttered Ross.

"You know they're only criminals because you've chosen to call them that, right, sir?" Rhodey asked in annoyance.

Ross scoffed. _"My God, Rhodes, your talent for horseshit rivals my own."_

Rhodey glared at Ross. "If it weren't for those Accords, Vision would've been right here." he retorted.

_"I remember your signature on those papers, Colonel."_ retorted Ross.

"That's right. And I'm pretty sure I've paid for that." Rhodey said bitterly and he looked down at his leg braces.

_"You have second thoughts?"_ challenged Ross.

"Not anymore." Rhodey replied.

Just then, Kairi, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Steve, Natasha, Sam, Wanda, and Vision entered the room. Vision was being supported by Sam.

"Mr. Secretary." Steve greeted bitterly.

"That's Ross?" asked Minnie, pointing to the holographic man.

"That's Secretary Jackass alright." nodded Kairi with a glare.

Ross glared at the five fugitive Avengers. _"You got some nerve. I'll give you that."_ he huffed.

"You could use some of that right now." retorted Natasha.

_"And who are these four?"_ asked Ross.

"We're among the world-travelers." said Kairi.

"So you're the Ross they told us about." said Daisy with a glare.

Ross raised an eyebrow. _"You were told about me?"_ he asked.

"Yeah, about how much of an idiot you are." said Kairi with a glare.

_"What was that?"_ Ross asked angrily.

"Aw you heard 'em!" snarled Goofy. "Thanks to those Accords, several of Earth's mightiest heroes had to go on the run!"

"And that was what caused the Avengers to split up!" added Minnie.

Ross glared. _"If they had acted within the Accords, things might've turned out differently."_ he said bitterly.

"The Accords are stupid." said Vision. "I see that now."

_"And I see four individuals who are aiding five criminals."_ sniffed Ross.

"So that makes us criminals?" Kairi asked with a frown.

_"It makes you accomplices that must be locked up for involvement."_ said Ross.

"You're not arresting them." said Natasha firmly. "They don't live in this world and therefore, don't have to listen to you."

"Plus, the Minnie's a Queen, Daisy's her lady-in-waiting, and Goofy's the queen's captain." added Steve.

Ross glared at them. _"I don't care if they're on the world council! They helped aid criminals-"_

"Who are trying to help people with this oncoming attack!" interrupted Sam.

"Damn straight!" said Kairi.

Ross scoffed._ "The world's on fire. And you think, all is forgiven?"_ he retorted.

"I'm not looking for forgiveness. And I'm way past asking for permission. Out world in this world of worlds just lost its best defender, but gained eight more here and out there. So we're here to fight. And if you wanna stand in our way... we'll fight you, too." Steve said firmly.

"Well said, Captain." praised Goofy.

"Thanks Captain." Steve replied.

Ross scoffed. "The last time I trusted vigilantes, it ruined my life!"

Goofy glared at Ross. "That wasn't Bruce's fault! The only reason Betty hates you now was because you wee arrogant and stupid and it was your won damn fault!" he shouted.

Everyone gasped. Ross looked like Goofy had struck a nerve.

"I've never seen Goofy like that before." said Vision.

"It's rare." said Minnie.

"Makes sense." shrugged Natasha.

Ross turned to Rhodey. _"Arrest them!"_ he ordered.

"All over it." Rhodey replied.

He then swiped off hologram.

"That's a court-martial." said Rhodey as he approached the nine. "It's great to see you, Cap." he said to Steve with a smile.

Steve smiled and hugged Rhodey back. "You too, Rhodey."

Natasha got her own embrace from the Colonel. Rhodey then noticed the world-travelers.

"Hey Kairi. Goofy." he greeted. "Nice to see you two again."

"Same here Rhodey." smiled Kairi.

Rhodey walked over to Minnie and Daisy. "You must be Queen Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck." he greeted, shaking their hands.

"Pleasure to meet you Colonel." said Minnie.

"Rhodey." said Rhodey with a smile.

Minnie giggled. "Ok Rhodey. And like your friends, there's no need for formalities." she told him.

Rhodey nodded.

Just then, Donald walked into the room looking over papers. "How'd the meeting with Secretary Dumbass go?" he asked the colonel as he looked over the papers.

"Went well." said Rhodey. "And we got some visitors."

Donald was about to ask when he looked up from the papers. But when he saw his girlfriend and friends, his beak dropped in shock and he dropped the papers.

"DAISY!" Donald exclaimed happily.

"DONALD!" Daisy exclaimed in equal happiness as the two shared a hug. Daisy then pressed her beak against Donald's and the two embraced in a kiss.

"Those two are so romantic together." saod Wanda with a smile.

"Now that's what I call 'Love Birds.'" joked Sam.

Donald and Daisy separated their kiss as a Donald hugged Minnie, Kairi, and Goofy. "I'm so glad to see you guys again!" he quacked with joy.

"And we're glad to see you too Donald." said Minnie.

Donald then noticed the other Avengers. "Steve! Natasha! Sam! Wanda! Vision!" he said happily.

"It's good to see you again Donald." said Steve with a smile as Donald and him shook hands before hugging.

"Hey Donald. Long time, no see." greeted Natasha as she bent down to Donald's level and they hugged.

"It sure has Nat." Donald said in agreement.

He walked over to Wanda who looked happier than the other Avengers to see him.

"Hey Wanda." greeted Donald.

Wanda smiled. "Hi Donald." she said as she bent down. "It's so wonderful see you again."

Donald smiled. "Same here." he said as the both of them hugged.

"We hear that you're a Keyblade Wielder now." said Steve as Donald then hugged Sam.

"I sure am!" said Donald as he finished hugging Vision. He then summoned his Unbound Keyblade and then dismissed it.

"Now you're a complete mage." said Vision.

"Just like how having a Keyblade and a shield makes Goofy a complete knight." added Steve.

"Goofy has a Keyblade too?" Rhodey asked.

"So do Minnie and Daisy." said Goofy as he and the female toons summoned Royal Radiance, Starlight, and Spellbinder before dismissing them.

"Now that is cool." said Rhodey, impressed.

Kairi walked up to Donald. "Donald, do you know where Sora, Riku, and Mickey are?" she asked.

"Mickey was beamed up into space with Tony, Peter, and Dr. Strange." replied Donald.

"Oh my!" gasped Minnie, worried for her husband.

"I'm sure he's ok." said Natasha. "He's a tough fighter."

"You can say that again." Wanda said agreement.

"As for Sora and Riku… I don't know." finished Donald, looking at Kairi apologetically.

Kairi sighed. "It's ok. We'll find them."

Rhodey looked at the rogue Avengers. "Well. You guys really look like crap. Must've been a rough couple of years." he commented.

"Yeah, well, the hotels weren't exactly five star." said Sam.

"Plus, we had to deal with two aliens." added Daisy.

"Uh, I think you look great." came a voice.

Everyone turned to see Bruce walking in from the opposite end of the room.

"Uh... heh... Yeah. I'm back." he greeted, awkwardly.

Natasha smiled. "Hi, Bruce." she greeted.

"Nat." said Bruce.

There was an awkward silence in the room. Minnie and Daisy looked over at Kairi, Donald, and Goofy.

"Did they ever… have a thing?" whispeed Daisy.

"Uuuuuuhhhhhhh… sort of." Goofy replied.

"But I don't think they like to remember it." said Kairi.

"I… see…" murmured Daisy.

"This is awkward." Sam whispered.

* * *

Later, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Sam, Rhodey, Wanda, and Vision were in another room.

"So we gotta assume they're coming back, right?" asked Rhodey.

"And they can clearly find us." said Wanda.

"And with Xehanort and the Organization involved, this maybe even harder than when we escaped the World That Never Was." said Kairi.

"We need all hands on deck, especially with Sora, Riku, and Mickey MIA." said Bruce. "Where's Clint?"

"After the whole Accords situation, he and Scott took a deal." replied Natasha. "It was too tough on their families, they're on house arrest."

"Who's Scott?" asked Bruce, confused.

"Ant-Man." replied Steve.

"There's an Ant-Man and a Spider-Man?" Bruce asked incredulously.

"And a Wasp." added Kairi. "Roxas, Lea, Naminé, Xion, Terra, Ven, and Aqua told us about that a couple weeks ago."

"We won't have the Hulk to help us with Thanos." added Donald.

"Why?" asked Sam.

"I don't know." shrugged Bruce. "He won't come out. Either he hates me or he's scared of Thanos after getting kicked the crap out of him."

The others looked at each other in concern considering Hulk and Thor were their best chances and they were beaten easily.

"Don't worry. We don't need the Hulk. We've got another secret weapon." said Donald.

"Donald, Thor's not here right now." reminded Natasha.

Donald looked indignant. "Hey! I wasn't talking about Thor. I was talking about me!" he replied.

Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Rhodey, Sam, Wanda, Vision, Kairi, Goofy, Minnie, and Daisy traded glances before looking at Donald with deadpanned expressions.

"Mage of Thunder. 3rd most powerful mage in all worlds. I'm just as strong as Thor." reminded Donald.

They all gave the 'Oh yeah' unison and finally agreed.

"But still… Thanos has the biggest army in the universe. And he is not gonna stop until he... he gets…" Bruce trailed off before saying, "Vision's Stone."

Everyone looked at Vision in concern while Wanda looked terrified.

"Well then, we have to protect it." said Natasha.

"No, we have to destroy it." protested Vision. "I've been giving a good deal of thought to this entity in my head, about its nature. But also, its composition. I think if it were exposed to a sufficiently powerful energy source, something, very similar to its own signature, perhaps… its molecular integrity could fail."

Vision addressed Wanda as he neared her.

"And you, with it. We're not having this conversation." Wanda said firmly.

"Eliminating the stone is the only way to be certain that Thanos can't get it." said Vision.

"That's too high a price." protested Wanda.

Vision took Wanda's face gently in both hands. "Only you have the power to pay it." he told her.

Wanda walked away, distressed.

"Thanos threatens half the Universe. One life cannot stand in the way of defeating him." said Vision.

"But it should." said Steve as he looked at Vision. "We don't trade lives, Vision."

Vision walked toward Steve. "Captain, 70 years ago, you laid down your life to save how many millions of people. Tell me, why is this any different?" he asked.

Steve took a breath, but before he had a chance to answer, Bruce spoke up.

"Because you might have a choice. Your mind is made up of a complex construct of overlays. J.A.R.V.I.S., Ultron, Thor, Tony, me, the Stone. All of them mixed together. All of them learning from one another." he said to the robot.

"Wow!" Daisy said in awe.

"Vision's made up of all of that?" asked Minnie, impressed.

"And much more on the inside." said Goofy.

"You're saying Vision isn't just the stone?" asked Wanda.

"He's a sum of many parts." Kairi said with a grin.

"She's right. And what I'm saying that if we take out the stone, there's still a whole lot of Vision left. Perhaps the best parts." said Bruce.

"Can we do that?" asked Natasha

"Not me. Not here." said Bruce,

"You better find someone, and somewhere fast. Ross isn't exactly just gonna let you guys have your old rooms back." said Rhodey.

"Secretary Monger just can't keep it in his pants." huffed Donald.

Steve smirked. "I know somewhere." he said to them.

* * *

_Wakanda:_

King T'Challa and Okoye walked together, accompanied by two Kingsguard. King and leader of the Dora Milajehad been alerted of the situation.

"You'll have the Kingsguard, and the Dora Milaje have been alerted." said Okoye.

"And the Border Tribe?" asked T'Challa.

"Those that are left." she replied.

"Send word to the Jabari as well. M'Baku likes a good fight." said the Black Panther.

"And what of this one?" asked Okoye,

"This one may be tired of war," said T'Challa.

James "Bucky" Buchanan Barnes was seen at a small distance throwing a bag from a pile on the ground onto a partly-filled cart, while two village children watched."

"But the White Wolf has rested long enough." he finished.

The party reached Bucky. A Kingsguards-man set an elaborate and high-tech-looking equipment case down on the cart, opened the lid, and stepped back.

As the White Wolf approached, he saw a new Vibranium arm in the case. He immediately knew what was going on.

"Where's the fight?" asked Bucky.

"On its way." replied T'Challa.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**Rate and review and I'll see you soon!**_

_**Wanda and Daisy scene suggested by Super Saiyan 3 Odd**_


	7. Chapter 7: Space Battle

_**Just a heads up, Finals are coming up for me so future chapters are gonna be a while. Until then, enjoy!**_

* * *

Back in space on board the donut-showed spaceship, Ebony Maw was interrogating Dr. Strange, who was floating horizontally, face down, and surrounded by dozens of glassy needles, each about two feet long.

"In all the time I've served Thanos, I've never failed him." said Maw. "If I were to reach our rendezvous on Titan with the Time Stone still attached to your vaguely irritating person, there would be... judgement."

The needles started to contact Dr. Strange's face, causing an obviously painful whitish subcutaneous glow at each touch.

"Give me... the stone." Maw demanded darkly.

* * *

Hidden up above, Mickey and Tony were looking down at the scene before them.

"Got any ideas?" Tony asked Mickey.

Mickey shook his head. "Not really." he replied. He then chuckled. "If Donald's nephew Louie was here, he'd probably have a plan in seconds because he's able to look at all the angles."

Tony smirked. "Sounds about right given how Donald told us about his nephews." He then looked down at the scene again. "There's gotta be something we can do."

Just then, Cloak of Levitation tapped Tony on the arm. He raised his hand to it, ready to shoot, but he saw what it is and stood down.

"Oh, it's Strange's cloak." said Mickey,

"Wow you're a seriously loyal piece of outerwear, aren't you?" Tony commented to it.

"Yeah, uh, speaking of loyalty…" came a voice.

Mickey, Tony, and the Cloak turned to face Peter, dropping down from above.

"What the-" began Tony, shocked that Peter was on the ship when he thought he was back down on Earth.

"Oh hey Peter." greeted Mickey.

"You knew he was here?" Tony asked the king incredulously.

Mickey nodded. "I was gonna tell you but then we saw Strange getting tortured." he said honestly.

"Unbelievable." Tony groaned.

"I know what you're gonna say." began Peter.

"You should not be here." said Tony seriously.

The Cloak moved to "stand" at Tony's side. Mickey awkwardly moved back about 3 feet.

"I was gonna go home—" began Peter.

"I don't wanna hear it." interrupted Tony.

"But it was such a long way down and I just thought about you and the king on the way…" Peter continued as if his mentor hadn't interrupted him.

"And now I gotta hear it." muttered Tony.

The Cloak shook its collar in sympathy and shrugged.

"Well you kinda have to." shrugged Mickey. "Everyone has to have a say in everything, even if you don't think they do."

Tony sighed in irritation, but reluctant agreement.

"...And I kinda stuck to the side of the ship." continued Peter. "And this suit is ridiculously intuitive, by the way. So if anything, it's kinda _your_ fault that I'm here."

Mickey and the Cloak looked shocked.

"What did you just say?" Tony asked seriously.

Peter immediately realized what he just said. "I take that back. And now I'm here in space." he said quickly.

Tony crossed to stand right in front of Peter. "Right where I don't want you to be. This isn't Coney Island. This isn't a field trip. It's one-way ticket. You hear me? Don't pretend like you thought this through. You could not have possibly thought this through." he scolded.

"No. I did think this through." admitted Peter.

"You could not have possibly thought this through." agreed Peter.

"But he did think one thing through." said Mickey.

Tony, Peter, and the Cloak turned to face the king.

"And what would that be?" asked Tony.

Mickey smile as he approached Peter. "Peter saved my life when we were on the ship. I'd be dead if it wasn't for his brave thinking." he replied.

Tony was surprised. "He saved your life?"

"He didn't hesitate not to try." said Mickey. "And Tony, although I agree with you that Peter shouldn't be here as this is out of his experience, with Thanos coming about we'll need all the help we can get. Plus, I can tell that Peter has a warrior's heart just like me and my friends, several of whom who are close to his age."

Peter felt extremely flattered that he was being praised by the famous Disney mouse, was a king as well.

"Yeah and it's just... you can't be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man when there's no neighborhood." Peter added.

Peter waited for Tony's reaction.

"Okay. That didn't really make any sense, but you know what I'm trying to say." said Peter.

"I do." smiled Mickey.

Tony breathed shakily. "Come on. We got a situation." he told the teen, giving in.

Tony lead Peter over to a viewpoint on the torture below. Mickey followed suit and stood next to Tony. Peter crouched to study the situation, the Cloak leaning over his shoulder.

"See him down there? He's in trouble. What's your plan? Go." instructed Tony.

Peter thought for a moment. "Um. Okay, okay... uh…" Then, and idea popped into Peter's head as he and the Cloak popped back upright.

"Okay. Did you ever see this really old movie, 'Aliens'?" he asked the two adults.

The Cloak lifted its collar in surprise. Mickey was taken aback too.

* * *

Down below, Maw continued torturing Dr. Strange, who groaned loudly.

"Painful aren't they?" chuckled Maw. "They were originally designed for microsurgery. And any one of them…"

Just then, a "thump" was heard behind him. Maw turned to see Iron Man standing, hand repulsors ready to fire. Mickey was at his side, Kingdom Key W in hand.

"...Could end your friend's life in an instant." Maw finished.

"I gotta tell you, he's not really my friend. Saving his life is more a professional courtesy." corrected Tony.

"Let him go." said Mickey as he aimed his Keyblade at Maw.

Maw walked slowly towards Tony and Mickey, as Shadow, Dark Wisp, Flare Note, and High Soldier Heartless summoned around him.

"You've saved nothing. Your powers are inconsequential compared to mine." he mocked.

"Yeah, but the kid's seen more movies." Tony shot back.

Suddenly, Peter swung down from the ship and grabbed Strange from his trap. They swung down and stood with Mickey and Tony.

"You ok?" asked Peter.

"Am now." said Strange as the Cloak returned to him.

Maw glared. "I will have the Time Stone even if I have to rip you all limb from limb." he sneered.

"Not on our watch!" said Mickey, getting into a fighting position.

Tony, Peter, and Strange quickly followed his lead.

_(Data Marluxia Rematch Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix plays)_

_Mission: Defeat Ebony Maw and the Heartless_

_Party Members:  
__King Mickey _

_Iron Man _

_Spider-Man _

_Doctor Strange_

Tony fired a few blasts from his palms and they hit Maw, sending him a few feet back. The alien sneered as he motioned for the Heartless to attack. Quickly, Mickey casted a Firaga spell onto some Shadows before he slashed a few Dark Wisps. Peter shot a web at a Flare Horn and swung it into Maw. Maw retaliated by sending some pillars from the ship falling down. Quickly, Tony fired a rocket from his suit to destroy a few as Strange opened a portal to send the rest out to space. Mickey casted a Blizzard spell on Maw before quickly dodging some attacks from High Soldiers. Peter swung from the rafters and kicked some Shadows into some Dark Wisps. Strange then used his magic to make several of the Heartless Fallon top of each other as Mickey destroyed them with an Ignite spell. Tony then flew towards Maw and punched him in the face about two times before Maw suddenly used his telekinesis to bind Tony with pieces of the ship. But Peter then shot a web at Maw and dragged him into the air as Mickey casted a Fission Firaga spell, which sent the alien into a wall.

Tony fired several shots at some High Soldiers before he shot a beam out of his chest piece into a row of Dark Wisps. Strange sent his Cloak to wrap around several shadows and destroy them. Peter used an exploding web grenade to destroy some Flare Notes. Maw got up and tried to attack them with several pieces of the ship's inside, only for Mickey to cast a Blizzaga spell on him. Tony suddenly grabbed the alien and threw him into a group of High Soldiers. Mickey then casted a Raging Storm spell to weaken Maw further. Peter webbed up some Shadows before swinging them into a group of Dark Wisps. Strange summoned magic shields to bash against some Flare Notes, making them crash into some Shadows before using a portal spell to send them from the roof of the ship, crashing down on top of the last of the Dark Wisps, destroying them. Mickey used a Thunder Tracer spell to obliterate some High Soldiers before Tony finished off the rest by firing several lasers at them.

"Now then, let's make sure this alien never tortures another individual again, shall we?" Tony asked Mickey.

Mickey nodded. "Right! Let's put the rest of Peter's plan into motion!" he said, determined.

Tony fired a rocket from his shoulder which pierced the side of the ship to Maw's right and it sucked Maw out with depressurization.

Mickey used a gravity spell to hold himself in place as a Peter swung to the top of the rafters.

The Cloaked wrapped around Strange's arm and an anchor point, but he suddenly slipped loose and began heading for the hole. Quickly, Peter shot a web strand at Dr. Strange with one hand and held onto a piece of the ship with the other. It suddenly broke, sending them both towards space when his Iron-Spider suit's metal arms brace him to keep him from being sucked out. Fortunately, Dr. Strange was still surrounded by the ship's atmosphere making haste to leave.

"Yes! Wait what are those?!" called Peter.

Spider-Man crouches with his new spider-legs, and made a mighty leap to pull them both back inside. Iron Man quickly sprayed nanites onto the hole to plug it up.

Dr. Strange safely, if emphatically, hit the floor.

_(Data Marluxia Rematch Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix ends)_

* * *

Maw floated in space, quite dead, ice from the escaped atmosphere frosting over his grimace.

* * *

Peter landed on his new legs, retracts them, and found the Cloak "standing" next to him.

"Hey, we haven't officially met." Peter said to it.

He offers the Cape his hand to shake, only for it to ignore his offer and continue to Dr. Strange.

"Cool." muttered Peter.

Mickey dismissed his Keyblade as he approached Peter. "You ok Spider-Man?" he asked.

Peter smiled. "Uh, yeah, you?" he asked.

Mickey chuckled. He liked this kid. Peter reminded him of Sora. "Yep. I'm good." he replied.

Tony walked pas Strange, shaking his head and with his armor retreating into its containment as Strange got to his feet and becomes en-Cloaked.

"We've gotta turn this ship around." said Strange.

"Now he wants to run. Great plan." muttered Tony sarcastically.

"No, I want to protect the stone." argued Strange.

Tony walked towards the expansive front view-port, showing a hyper speed/warp effect.

"And I want you to thank me now. Go ahead, I'm listening." he said irritably.

"For what? Nearly blasting me into space?" Strange asked.

"Who just saved your magical ass? Me, Mickey, and the kid." retorted Tony.

Strange scoffed. "I seriously don't know how you fit your head into that helmet." he muttered.

"Admit it. You should have ducked out when I told you to. I tried to bench you. You refused." retorted Tony.

"Unlike everyone else in your life, I don't work for you." huffed the mage.

"And due to that fact, we're now in a flying doughnut billions of miles away from Earth with only the king backup." added Tony.

Peter raised his hand. "I'm backup too." he called out.

"No. You're a stowaway." said Tony sternly. "The adults are talking." he added, indicating himself and Strange,

Mickey chuckled. "Really? The only thing I see are two children arguing in front of me and a teenager with spider-like abilities." he said cheekily.

Peter was surprised by Mickey's mischievous tone. Tony and Strange looked on in disbelief.

"And like I said earlier, we'll need all hands on deck for this threat coming." added Mickey. "Despite the fact that this is usually out of Peter's experience, just be happy he's here."

Tony sighed, grudgingly knowing that Mickey was right.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused as to the relationship here." he said to Tony, gesturing to Peter as he walked over to him. "Wh- what is he, your ward?"

"No." replied Peter. "I'm Peter, by the way." he added, extended out his hand.

"Dr. Strange." said the mage.

Peter blinked. "Oh, we're using our made-up names. Um... I'm Spider-Man, then." he said to the sorcerer.

Mickey couldn't help but giggle.

Tony examined the ship. "This ship is self-correcting its course. Thing's on autopilot." he told them.

Strange walked closer to Tony. "Can we control it? Fly us home?" he asked.

Tony was lost in bad memories and did not respond right away. Mickey and Peter looked on in concern, especially Mickey since he knew the reason for Tony building Ultron.

"Stark?" Strange asked.

"Yeah?" Tony asked.

"Can you get us home?" asked Strange.

"Yeah I heard you. I'm thinking... I'm not so sure we should." replied Tony.

Mickey and Peter were shocked. "What do ya mean Tony?" asked Mickey.

"Under no circumstance can we bring the Time Stone to Thanos. I don't think you quite understand what's at stake here." said Strange firmly.

Tony walked over to Strange. "No. It's you who doesn't understand, that Thanos has been inside my head for six years since he sent an army to New York and now he's back! And this time, he's got Xehanort, his organization, and a ragtag gang of villains on his side. And I don't know what to do. So I'm not so sure if it's a better plan to fight him on our turf or his but you saw what they did, what they can do. At least on his turf, he's not expecting it. So I say we take the fight to him. Doctor. Do you concur?" he asked.

Strange paused for a moment. He sighed. "Alright, Stark. We go to him. But you have to understand... if it comes to saving you or the kid or the king or the Time Stone... I will not hesitate to let either of you die. I can't, because the fate of the universe depends on it." he told Tony.

"Understood Strange." said Mickey. "But we'll make sure it won't come to that."

Strange couldn't help but smile at Mickey. "Thank you Mickey."

Tony nodded. "Nice. Good. Moral compass. We're straight."

Tony then stepped over to Peter, and formally tapped each of Peter's shoulders with the edge of his hand, dubbing him as was done at a knighting.

"Alright, kid. You're an Avenger now." Tony said to Peter. He didn't look at him as he said those words, knowing well what he was signing him up for as he walked away.

Peter looked at Tony in disbelief, and then cycled through delight, satisfaction, pride and determination, and braced himself for what's to come.

"Congratulations Peter." congratulated Mickey with a kind smile.

"T-T-Thanks Your Majesty." Peter stuttered.

Mickey chuckled. "There's no need for formalities Peter. Like I said back in New York, Call me Mickey." he said kindly.

Peter nodded. "Uh, ok Mickey." he replied.

Mickey chuckled. "I like you Peter."

Peter tried not to have a fanboy meltdown as he and Mickey went to find Tony and Strange.

But little did any of them know what was to come.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**Next chapter, we get back to Riku, Thor, Rocket, and Groot. See you then!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Nidavellir

_**I was able to have time to make this. Now things get more tense. Enjoy!**_

* * *

On board Thanos' ship, the Sanctuary II, Gamora sat near the throne. Thanos walked up, bringing a cup of food and held it out to her.

"I thought you might be hungry." he told her,

Gamora took it, then hurled it across the room where it banged against Thanos' throne with a loud clack.

"I always hated that chair." she muttered.

"So I've been told." nodded Thanos. "Even so. I'd hoped you'd sit on it one day."

"I hated this room. This ship. I hated my life." Gamora said bitterly.

"You told me that too." said Thanos as he mounted two of the four steps to his throne, turned, and sat on the second from the top. "Every day. For almost twenty years."

Gamora glared at the Mad Titan. "I was a child when you took me."

"I saved you." said Thanos.

Gamora shook her head. "No. No. We were happy on my home planet." she argued.

"Going to bed hungry, scrounging for scraps. Your planet was on the brink of collapse. I'm the one who stopped that." argued Thanos calmly. "Do you know what's happened since then? The children born have known nothing but full bellies and clear skies. It's a paradise."

"Because you murdered half the planet." Gamora said darkly.

"A small price to pay for salvation." said Thanos.

Gamora just shook her head. "You're insane." she muttered.

"Little one, it's a simple calculus. This universe is finite, its resources finite. If life is left unchecked, life will cease to exist. It needs correction." he tried to explain to her.

"You don't know that!" shouted Gamora. "You're insane like Xehanort!"

Thanos scowled as his egotistical narcissism prevented him from fully listening to her. "Me and Xehanort are the only ones who know that. At least, I'm the only one with the will to act on it, followed by Xehanort when he gets the χ-blade. To balance light and darkness."

Gamora scowled back. "Xehanort's insane! Balancing light and darkness will end up hurting the innocent! The same kind of innocent people whose blood stains your hands and yet you think it's saving them! It _isn't_!" she shouted.

Thanos stood again and walked back to Gamora. "For a time... you had that same will... as you fought by my side. Daughter." he told her,

Gamora glared. "I'm not your daughter. Everything I hate about myself you taught me." she spat.

"And in doing so, made you the fiercest woman in the galaxy." countered Thanos. "That's why I trusted you to find the Soul Stone."

Gamora huffed. "I'm sorry I disappointed you."

"I am disappointed. But not because you didn't find it." corrected Thanos. He leaned down to put their heads at a level. "But because you did. And you lied." he whispered fiercely.

Gamora suddenly felt pale.

* * *

Thanos and Gamora stood outside a large solid door that slid open vertically as they approached, then paused as a set of inner doors made of interlacing metal slid away. Inside, suspended horizontally in the air in the middle of the room, in pain… was Nebula!

"Nebula." Gamora gasped as she looked at her adoptive sister.

She hurried to to Nebula's left side, and horrified to see that she had been partially disassembled, her components stretched apart - a cybernetic version of the medieval torture rack.

"Don't do this." Gamora begged too Thanos.

"Some time ago, your sister snuck aboard this ship to kill me." said Thanos, ignoring her pleading.

"Please don't do this." she begged again.

"And very nearly succeeded." continued Thanos. "So I brought her here. To talk."

Thanos curled his gauntleted fist, activating both the Power and Space Stones, scowling - causing Nebula's already extended pieces to stretch further outward. She begins to scream in pain.

"Stop. Stop it." Gamora begged, putting her hands on the gauntlet, pulling it down. "I swear to you on my life. I never found the Soul Stone."

Thanos signals a nearby servant who tapped on a control pad. They heard Nebula's voice say, _"Accessing memory files"_ and a sort of hologram of Gamora's face shudders to life.

_"You know what he's about to do. He's finally ready, and he's going for the stones. All of them."_ said Memory Nebula.

_"He can never get them all."_ said Memory Gamora.

_"He will!"_ shouted Memory Nebula.

Memory Gamora shook her head. "_He can't, Nebula. Because I found the map to the Soul Stone and I burnt it to ash. I burnt it."_

The memory ended.

Thanos walked around behind Gamora. "You're strong. Me. You're generous. Me. But I never taught you to lie. That's why you're so bad at it." he told her. "Where is the Soul Stone?" he asked, his voice dripping in disgust.

Thanos raised his gauntlet next to Gamora's face. Nebula shook her head, her expression terrified, to encourage her sister's silence but when Gamora didn't answer, Thanos clenched the gauntlet again, brow furrowed at his adopted daughter as the Power and Space Stones reactivated. Gamora grimaced in shared pain at her sister's screams, growing louder as Thanos increases the pressure.

"Vormir!" Gamora finally shouted, unable to bear her sister's pain.

Thanos unclenched his hand, and Nebula gasped in air as her parts snapped back almost into place. Gamora goes to her and caresses her face.

"The Stone is on Vormir." Gamora said sadly.

Thanos smirked in satisfaction. "Show me." he demanded.

* * *

_Castle That Never Was:_

In the Grey Area, Master Xehanort, Vanitas, Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene watched the scene happen before them on the computer.

"And now he knows where the last three Infinity Stones are." said Vanitas.

"So what's the plan after half of all live in the Universe is wiped from existence?" asked Larxene.

Xehanort smirked. "The plan is that once Thanos retires from completing his goal, the MCU will be cast into darkness. I will oversee that that world of worlds will be ruled by several beings under my command." he explained.

"If I do recall," said Luxord. "Their version of Earth will be ruled by Hydra, correct?"

Xehanort nodded. "Since World War II, they wanted to control the world. And once Thanos is done with his plan, Hydra will rule the world."

"What about worlds like Xandar? Sakaar? Contraxia?" inquired Marluxia.

"Will be decided in due time." answered Xehanort.

"And what about _us_ once Thanos' snaps his fingers?" asked Larxene, frowning. "Cause I for one, don't want to cease to exist."

Xehanort chuckled. "Thanos made sure that once he snarls his fingers, we will all be spared." she replied.

Larxene smirked. "Good."

Luxord checked the screen. The image of the pod Riku, Thor, Rocket, and Groot took popped up.

"Looks like they're approaching Nidavellir." said Luxord.

Vanitas chuckled darkly. "Boy, will Thor be devastated when he realizes what Thanos did to that star."

"Indeed." said Xehanort. His face then frowned in concern. "I have heard of the weapon The God of Thunder seeks. My master told me of it."

"What is it exactly?" asked Larxene.

"It is said to be an ancient weapon more powerful than most Keyblades, including my own." explained Xehanort.

Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, and even Vanitas were surprised.

"A weapon surpassing the keyblade, I find that hard to believe." muttered Luxord.

"Perhaps. But it is as Thanos said, Luxord." said Xehanort. "The universe is infinite, but it's resources are finite. The different possibilities in our universe is infinite. Thor must not be allowed to have that weapon. It may hinder our plans to cast the MCU into darkness."

"What's our next objective?" asked Marluxia.

Xehanort faced his fellow members. "Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene, be ready to head to Wakanda. And Vanitas, when the time is right, pay Riku, the God of Thunder, and the two Guardians of the Galaxy a visit." he told them.

"Yes Master Xehanort." said Marluxia as he and the two blonde haired Nobodies teleported away.

Vanitas smirked. "It would be my pleasure." he said as he walked away.

Xehanort nodded as he teleported away himself.

* * *

In the pod, Rocket sat at the controls. Thor was in the seat next to him and Riku say behind them.

"So let me get this straight," said Riku to Rocket. "You're saying that you're not a raccoon."

"Damn right." the Guardian replied.

"Course not, he's a rabbit." said Thor.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Thor, you ever seen Looney Toons?"

Thor thought for a minute before nodding. "Yes. Jane showed me a couple of cartoons and that one movie where they team up with Michael Jordan." he replied. (1)

Riku nodded. "The gray animal, Bugs Bunny, the one who says, 'What's up Doc?' _That's_ a rabbit." he explained.

Thor seemed fascinated. "Interesting." he murmured.

"You an expert on rabbits or somethin'?" asked Rocket.

Riku shook his head. "No. But I know one named Oswald. He's Mickey's brother." he replied.

This was news to Thor. "King Mickey has a brother?" he asked.

Riku nodded. "Yeah. Well, technically, older half-brother. He's a toon rabbit like Bugs."

He then pulled up a picture of Mickey and Oswald on his Gummiphone and showed it to Thor and Rocket.

"Oh so _that's_ what a rabbit looks like." mused Thor.

"I look nothing like that!" huffed Rocket.

"Then what are you?" Riku asked kindly.

Rocket huffed. "I'm an experiment, that's what!" he replied bitterly. "Different parts of my body were torn apart and put back together. And it didn't stop there. It kept happening over and over non-stop until I finally managed to escape."

Riku and Thor looked disturbed before their expressions turned sympathetic.

"Sorry to hear that." Thor said softly.

"Now that I think about it, Sora told me about that." said Riku. "But I think you're fine just the way you are." he said softly.

"Whatever." Rocket scoffed. "Why do people even call me a raccoon anyway? I don't even know what is!"

Riku then smiled. "I do." he replied.

Rocket looked at Riku in confusion. The Keyblade Master typed something into his Gummiphone and then showed it to Rocket. It was a picture of a raccoon.

"What's that?" asked Thor as he too gazed at the picture.

Riku smiled. "This is what a raccoon looks like." he replied.

Rocket looked at the picture. He then looked at himself. Then… he smiled.

"Well whaddya know?" Rocket commented, delighted. "Now every aspect of my life makes sense now."

Riku smiled as he pocketed his Gummiphone. "Glad I could help." he replied.

"I am Groot." came Groot's voice in an irritated tone. They turned to see the Guardian holding a cup.

Rocket sighed as he continued to drive. "Tinkle in the cup. We're not looking. What's there to see? What's a twig? Everybody's seen a twig." he told him.

Riku and Thor wisely looked away, the latter gazing out to the rear portholes.

"I am Groot." Groot said, still irritated.

"Tree, pour what's in the cup out in space, and go in the cup again." Thor said without even looking.

Riku and Rocket looked at Thor in surprise. "You speak Groot?" Rocket asked.

"Yes, they taught it on Asgard. It was an elective." replied Thor.

"Really?" Riku asked, amused.

"I am Groot." Groot said shortly.

"You'll know when we're there. Nivadellir's forge harnesses the power of a blazing neutron star." Thor replied. "It's the birth place of my hammer. It's truly awesome." he added nostalgically.

Riku and Rocket looked at Thor, seeing him looking sad. Riku looked at Rocket. "Time to be good friends." he whispered.

Rocked sighed and nodded as he walked to a console near by Thor, and pressed two buttons. "So, dead brother, huh? Yeah, that can be annoying." he commented.

"Well, he's been dead before, but this time I think it really might be true." sighed Thor.

"And you said your sister and your dad?" asked Rocket.

"Both dead." replied Thor sadly.

"Still got a mom, though?" asked Rocket.

"Killed by a dark elf." replied Thor.

Riku shuddered as memories of him and Mickey helping Thor fighting Malekith resurfaced in his memory.

"A best friend?" asked Rocket.

"Stabbed through the heart." replied Thor.

"Sorry for all your losses Thor." Riku said in sympathy. "I know many friends who had devastating loses across the worlds too."

"Like who?" asked Rocket.

"Donald for one." said Riku. "Parents were killed in a car crash when he was 10 and his sister was lost in space almost 12 years ago."

This was news to Thor, Rocket, and Groot.

"Donald has a sister?" asked Thor.

Riku nodded. "Yeah. Twin sister. No one really knows if she's alive or not." he replied.

Thor nodded.

"Are you sure you're up to this particular murder mission?" Rocket asked the God of Thunder.

Thor smiled widely but he looked like he was trying to convince himself. "Absolutely. Rage, vengeance, anger, loss, regret... they're all tremendous motivators. They really clear the mind. So I'm good to go."

Riku shook his head, concerned. "I don't think that's such a good idea Thor." he told him. "Rage, vengeance, anger, loss, regret, yes can be a motivation… but sometimes, it can go very wrong."

"How so?" inquired Thor.

"After Tony saw the video of a brainwashed Bucky killing Howard and Maria, he tried to kill him, forcing Steve to fight the iron-clad hero." said Riku. "Then there's T'Challa when T'Chaka was killed. He wanted to kill Bucky for his father's death until he learned that Zemo was responsible."

Thor thought over Riku's words.

"Kid's got a point." shrugged Rocket.

"And then there's the fact that it can make you blind to the truth." added Riku before sighing in guilt. "Sort of like what happened to me when I was tricked by Ansem and Maleficent."

Thor smiled as he placed a hand on Riku's shoulder. "Do not fret, friend Riku. I promise I will not let my anger get the better of me when we face Thanos." he told him. "I know we can defeat him."

"Yeah, but this Thanos we're talking about... he's the toughest there is." said Rocket.

"Well, he's never fought me." countered Thor.

"Yeah, he has!" corrected Rocket. Riku gave Thor a deadpanned expression.

"He's never fought me _twice_." corrected Thor. "And I'm getting a new hammer, don't forget."

Riku shrugged. "I guess that makes some sense. Then again… these days, nothing makes sense, and yet I'm happy with that."

"Better be some hammer." muttered Rocket.

"Given where we're going and the way Thor describes this place, I'm sure it will be." said Riku.

"You know, I'm 1,500 years old. I've killed twice as many enemies as that, and every one would have rather killed me, but none succeeded." said Thor. "I'm only alive because fate wants me alive. Thanos is the latest in a long line of bastards and he will be the latest to feel my vengeance. Fate wills it so."

"And what if you're wrong?" asked Rocket.

"If I'm wrong then... what more could I lose?" Thor sniffed and hastily wiped below his eye. He stood and seat himself at the front of the pod, beside Groot.

Riku looked at the God in sympathy. In the past 5 years since becoming an Avenger, Thor had lost his mother, father, his hammer, good friends, his home, best friend, and his brother.

"I could lose a lot too." Riku said to the Asgardian. "Sora, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Terra, Roxas, my parents, basically all my friends that I call my family."

"I could lose a lot. Me personally. I could lose a lot." Rocket muttered under his breath.

Rocket then took an something from somewhere on his person. It was an eyeball.

"Okay. If fate does want you to kill that crapsack... you're gonna need more than one stupid eyeball." Rocket told the God.

He gave Thor the eyeball. Riku tried his best not to feel sick, though his face looked a little green.

"What's this?" asked Thor.

"What's it look like? Some jerk lost a bet with me on on Contraxia." replied Thor.

"He gave you his eye?" asked Thor.

Riku scoffed in amusement. "Sounds like a stupid bet." he commented.

"He gave me 100 credits. I snuck in later that night and stole his eye." Rocket replied.

'Just like when Yondu assigned Groot to get a fin for him and he brought Vorker's eye.' Riku thought to himself, remembering the stories a Sora told him.

"Thank you, Rocket." Thor said thankfully.

Thor proceeded to put the eyeball in his socket. Riku got up and turned away, trying not to get sick.

Rocket looked back and cringed. "Hmm. Huh? Oh. I would've washed that. The only way I could sneak it off Contraxia was up my…"

He was cut off by a beeping noise. Riku heard him speak and nearly felt like throwing up.

"Hey, we're here!" called Rocket.

Thor smacked his palm against the side of his head to get the eye calibrated.

"I don't think this thing works. Everything seems dark." said Thor.

"It ain't the eye." said Rocket.

Thor, Riku, and Groot looked at their destination. Nidavellir was dark and motionless as was the three rings around it.

"Something's wrong. The star's gone out. And the rings are frozen." said Thor, concerned.

"This situation just got a whole lot more tricky." murmured Riku.

The pod flew through massive machinery, cold and inert.

* * *

_Nidavellir:_

The pod landed; Riku, Thor, Rocket and Groot disembarked and started walking through a seemingly abandoned and cluttered space. Groot was still playing his game.

"It's like this world was cast into darkness." murmured Riku.

"I hope these dwarves are better at forging than they are cleaning. Maybe they realized they live in a junk pile in the middle of space." said Rocket.

"This forge hasn't gone dark in centuries..." said Thor, really confused.

Rocket paused, looking at a pedestal. "You said Thanos had a gauntlet, right?" he asked the Avenger.

"Yes. Why?" asked Thor as he and Riku looked at him.

"Look anything like that?" asked Rocket, pointing.

A chill went through Thor and Riku' spine as they looked at the gauntlet that was exactly like the one Thanos was using.

"Oh crap." muttered Riku.

"I am Groot." Groot said uneasily.

"Go back to the pod." Thor said urgently.

Suddenly a massive figure stormed towards them, flinging Riku and Thor away with one swing of his arm, and kicked Rocket and Groot against a wall of equipment.

"Eitri, wait! Stop!" shouted Thor.

"Thor?" the figure said.

Eitri appeared in the light, his giant size literally juxtaposing his name of dwarf.

"_That's_ a dwarf!?" Riku asked in disbelief.

"Yes why?" asked Thor.

"I was expecting someone the size of Mickey, Minnie, Donald, and Daisy, or even shorter like Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby." replied Riku. "And what I'm seeing is Tyrion before he walked into a brothel with jackass and a honeycomb." (2)

Thor nodded. "I see. Well, the misconception had gone on for a while. The dwarves of Nidavellir aren't short like Mickey and Donald, but they lack supernatural powers like other mystical beings. So they're short in power, thus making them dwarves."

Riku nodded. "Ok then.

Thor looked up at Eitri. "What happened here?" he asked.

"You were supposed to protect us. Asgard was supposed to protect us!" snapped Eitri.

"Asgard is destroyed." said Thor as he scrambled to his feet and pointed.

Eitri stopped his attack on Thor.

"It's true." said Riku. "Ragnarok happened. It was the only way to stop Thor's sister Hela, Odin's first-born and the goddess of death."

"I see." sighed Eitri. "I dreaded the day Ragnarok would happen."

"Eitri, the glove. What did you do?" demanded Thor.

Eitri walked brokenly across the space to sit heavily, leaning against an ore skip. Rocket and Groot got to their feet, the sapling checking his game.

"300 dwarves lived on this ring. I thought if I did what he asked, they'd be safe. I made what he wanted. A device capable of harnessing the power of the stones. Then he killed everyone anyway. All except me. 'Your life is yours,' he said. 'But your hands are mine alone.'" he explained sadly.

Eitri held up his immobile metal fists, encased in hardened molten metal.

Riku scowled. "That bastard. Claims to be a savior and yet he slaughters the innocent. Even the ones who helped him." he muttered.

Eitri nodded. "Indeed. It is a tragedy."

"Eitri, this isn't about your hands. Every weapon you've ever designed... every ax, hammer, sword... it's all inside your head. Now I know it feels like all hope is lost. Trust me, I know. But together, you and I, we can kill Thanos." promised Thor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nebula was still suspended in the interrogation room while a technician put her back together. Nebula ejected her eyepiece and snapped the neck of the tech when he came close enough to replace it.

She walked to a console, straightening her left arm, dragging her still-dislocated right foot behind her, and inputted a code.

"Mantis, listen very carefully. I need you to meet me on Titan." she said to the alien Guardian.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**Next chapter… Avengers meet the Guardians and Sora and Mickey reunite. What could go wrong?**_

_**Special thanks to Super Sayian 3 Odd for the scene where Riku shows Rocket what raccoons look like.**_

_**(1) Space Jam**_

_**(2) Game of Thrones**_


	9. Chapter 9: Titan and Vormir

_**Finals are done! And now, the Avengers meet the Guardians. But I would brace yourselves for the end of this chapter. And just in case, get a tissue box. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Titan:_

The ship Mickey, Tony, Peter, and Strange were on soon touched the surface of Titan.

"Hey, what's going on?" Peter asked Tony.

"I think we're here." said Strange.

"The homeworld of Thanos." Mickey murmured.

Tony seemed to have noticed something. "I don't think this rig has a self-park function." He turned to Peter. "Get your hand into this steering gimbal. Close those around it. You understand?" he asked, urgently.

"Yep, got it." nodded Peter.

"This was meant for one big guy, so we gotta to move at the same time." said Tony.

"Okay. Okay. Ready." nodded Peter.

Tony turned to Mickey. "Mick, try to hold us down." he told him.

"Got it Tony!" nodded Mickey. The king summoned his Keyblade and casted a Zero Gravity spell to try to hold them in place in case of a rough landing.

The ringship was heading straight for the center of what looks like one of a colossal game of jacks.

"We might wanna turn. Turn! Turn! Turn!" shouted Peter.

Iron Man armored up as the ringship clipped the "jack" obliquely, but still losing a good third of its hull in the collision. Spider-Man threw up his helmet at the same time. Doctor Strange stepped between them and created the Shield of the Seraphim around all four of them, anticipating a rough landing.

The ship, now reduced to about 45%, plows through the dirt and stopped, leaning slightly to one side.

Strange helps Tony, now de-helmeted, to his feet, both panting a little from the exertion of arrival.

Mickey dismissed his Keyblade as he panted too. "Gosh, what a landing." he muttered.

"You alright?" Tony asked Strange.

Strange nodded.

"That was close. I owe you one." said Tony.

Peter descended from above in classically spider-like fashion.

"Let me just say, if aliens wind up implanting eggs in my chest or something, and I eat one of you, I'm sorry." he told the three adults.

"I don't wanna hear another single pop culture out of you for the rest of the trip. You understand?" Tony asked firmly, pointing at Peter.

"I'm trying to say that... something is coming." explained Peter.

"What?" asked Mickey.

Then out of nowhere, a grenade rolled in , and Mickey, Peter, Strange and Tony were thrown well back when it fired its energy pulse.

Sora, Star-Lord, Drax, and Mantis appeared in the doorway.

"THANOS!" yelled Drax.

Sora jumped into the air with Kingdom Key and Ultima Weapon in hands.

Seeing that they were being attacked, but not seeing by who, Mickey quickly summoned Kingdom Key W and jumped into the air as well.

Sora and Mickey then appeared in front of each other, their fighting faces turned to shocked ones as they neared each other.

"Sora?!" exclaimed Mickey.

"Mickey?!" exclaimed Sora.

Before they could say anything else, Sora and Mickey both hit each other, making them fall to the ground, losing their grips in their Keyblades as they disappeared when they hit the ground. The two masters groaned in pain.

Drax flung a blade at Doctor Strange, who neatly deflected it with a mystical shield, and in return, sent the Cloak of Levitation at Drax's face, half-smothering him and throwing him to the floor.

Quill and Tony had a brief dogfight until a magnetic disc pined Iron Man face-first to a structure.

Peter saw an anxious-looking Mantis and began crawling away, frantically. "AH! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! PLEASE DON'T PUT YOUR EGGS IN ME!" he screamed.

Spider-Man shot webs at Mantis in a panic, pinning arms to her body just before Star-Lord flied at him feet-first, kicking him away.

"Stay down, clown!" said Quill.

Quill couldn't quite counter spider reflexes at first; he fired at Spider-Man, who extended his spider legs and leaped away, but an electric-like cord wraps around Peter and his six new legs when he tried to attack, sending him rolling across the deck.

"Die, blanket of death!" shouted Drax as the cloak wrapped around his arms.

Tony pulled free of the magnet; the Cloak pulled free of Drax as soon as Iron Man had a bead on his opponent and a foot on his torso.

Quill had Peter in a head-lock, gun pointed at the smaller man's head.

Strange had a mystical shield of golden energy up, and stood ready at the third point of the triangle. Mantis had struggled to her feet behind Star-Lord, still covered with webbing.

Sora and Mickey slowly began to regain their surroundings.

"Alright, everybody, stay where you are... chill the F out." said Quill as he powered off his helmet. "I'm gonna ask you this one time. Where's Gamora?" he demanded, aiming his gun at Tony.

Tony de-helmeted as he held a blasted up at Quill. "Yeah, I'll do you one better. Who's Gamora?" he asked.

"I'll do you one better! Why is Gamora?!" said Drax.

"Tell me where the girl is, or I swear to you, I'm gonna French-fry this little freak." threatened Quill.

"Let's do it! You shoot my guy, I blast him. Let's go!" Tony shot back.

Tony extended his nano-tech cannon, looking uncannily like an electric shark about to eat Drax's face.

"Do it, Quill! I can take it." said Drax.

"No, he can't take it!" shouted Mantis.

"She's right. You can't." Strange said in agreement, voice completely deadpan.

"Oh yeah? You don't wanna tell me where she is? That's fine. I'll kill all three of you and beat it out of Thanos myself." scoffed Quill. "Starting with you.." he said to Peter.

Strange"s eyes widened as he heard what Quill said. "Wait, what. Thanos? Alright, let me ask you this one time: What master do you serve?" he asked the leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy.

"What master do I serve? What am I supposed to say? 'Jesus'?" Quill scoffed.

Tony realized something about the older Peter. "You're from Earth?" he asked.

"I'm not from Earth. I'm from Missouri." replied Quill.

"Yeah, that's on EARTH, dip-shit." scoffed Tony. "What are you hassling us for?"

"So, you're _not_ with Thanos?" asked Peter, sounding slightly crushed.

Quill was shocked. "WITH Thanos?! No, I'm here to kill Thanos! He took my girl." he said indignantly. "Wait... who are you?" he asked.

Peter's masked dematerialized. "We're the Avengers, man."

"Oh." muttered Quill, letting the younger Peter go.

"You're the ones Sora, Riku, and Thor told us about!" exclaimed Mantis in realization.

Tony was shocked. "Sora and Riku I get, but you know Thor!?" hew asked.

Quill nodded. "Yeah. Met Sora twice in the past, he's with us now. Met Riku hours ago. And Thor, tall guy, not that good-looking, needed saving." he replied.

Peter gave Quill an incredulous look.

"Wait, Sora's here?" asked Tony.

As if on cue, Sora and Mickey groaned a little as they got up. Tony, Peter, Strange, Quill, Drax, and Mantis faced their directions.

Sora faced the mouse king. "Mickey, is that really you?" he asked.

Mickey shook his head to regain his surroundings." Hie eyes widened when he looked at Sora. "Sora!" he exclaimed.

Sora beamed. "Mickey!" he exclaimed happily.

Sora and Mickey shared a hug.

"Where's everyone else?" asked Sora as they seperated their hug.

"I know Donald's back on Earth with Bruce." said Mickey.

"Riku's with Thor, Groot, and Rocket." added Sora.

The two then turned to face the Avengers and the Guardians. Sora beamed when he saw Tony and Peter again.

"Tony! Peter!" exclaimed Sora.

Tony couldn't help but smile. "Hey Sora. Good to see you again." he said as they hugged.

"Hey Sora." greeted Peter.

Sora smiled. "What's up Spider-Man?" Sora greeted as the two hugged.

Strange walked up to Sora as he and Peter separated their hug. "So you're Sora. The Keyblade's chosen one." he murmured. "Kairi and Lea told me about you."

Sora looked at Strange, confused. But seeing his mage attire, and the mention of Kairi and Lea made him realize who he was. "You're Dr. Stephen Strange. Master of the Mystic Arts." said Sora.

Strange nodded. "That I am. Kairi and Lea told me about you when I found out about you and your friends. Especially Kairi."

Sora couldn't help but blush at what Strange had mentioned. To spare Sora from any questions from the Avenrgs and Guardians, Mickey stood in between the group as Peter freed Mantis from his spider webs.

"I think you all got off on the wrong foot." he said calmly. "Why don't you introduce yourselves to each other. You all already know Sora." He then smiled. "My name is Mickey Mouse. The king of Disney Town. But there's no need for formalities. I'm a Keyblade master just like Sora.

Tony walked forward. "My name's Tony Stark. Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. " he said.

Sora, Mickey, Peter, and Strange gave Tony annoyed glances as Peter nudged his side with his elbow.

"Genius, billionaire, philanthropist." Tony quickly corrected. "And, I am Iron Man."

Drax looked at Tony in surprise. "You're Iron Man?" he asked. "You're not even made of iron." he added, confused.

Tony rolled his eyes. "It's a suit." he replied as his mask materialized and then dematerialized.

Sora was in awe, as were Quill, Drax, and Mantis. "That's so cool!" he exclaimed.

Tony smirked. "Thanks. They're nanoparticles." he replied.

"Uh, hey." greeted Peter. "My name is Peter Parker, and… I'm Spider-Man."

"Oh, so you're the other Peter." mused Quill. "Are you half spider?"

Peter shook his head. "No, I was bitten by a radioactive spider on a field trip 2 years ago. After a few days, I didn't need glasses anymore and I could benchpress my desk."

"Neat." said Quill, amazed.

"My name is Dr. Stephen Strange." said Strange. "I'm not an Avenger like Tony, Peter, Sora, and Mickey, but I do help out with magical threats. I was a surgeon who later learned magic of the mystic arts and became a powerful sorcerer."

"Cool." said Peter. "My name's Peter Quill. Since there are to Peter's here, call me Quill. I go by Star-Lord, because it was a name my mother used to call me… before she died." he added somelmly.

Sora, Mickey, Peter, and even Tony and Strange looked at Quill in sympathy. Both Tony and Peter knew what it was like to lose their parents.

Quill cleared his throat. "Anyway, I was a half human, half celestial because my father was a celestial. I now lead the Guardians of the Galaxy… with only half of my team here."

"Sounds like a cool team." said Peter.

"It is." said Drax. "My name is Drax the Destroyer. The 5th Guardian."

"And I am Mantis." said Mantis. "The 6th Guardian. I am an empath."

"Nice to meet you all." said Mickey.

"So… who's Gamora?" asked Peter.

Quill sighed. "She's the second Guardian. Stepdaughter of Thanos." he replied.

"She hates his guts along with her adoptive sister Nebula." added Drax.

"And Thanos got her." added Sora sadly.

"Oh no!" gasped Mickey.

"Why'd he take her?" asked Tony.

"She knows something he wanted to know." said Sora.

"Well don't worry," said Tony. "We'll get answers out of him when he gets here. We're on his turf."

"Hopefully." said Mickey. "Now you said Thor's with Riku and the other Guardians?" he asked Sora.

"That's right." the Keyblade Master nodded.

Strange paused for a moment. "Where is he now?" he asked.

* * *

_Nivadellir:_

Eitri wass showing Riku, Thor, Rocket, and Groot the mold for a new weapon.

"This is the plan? We're gonna hit him with a brick?" Rocket asked incredulously.

"It's a mold." explained Eitri. "A king's weapon. Meant to be the greatest in Asgard. In theory, it could even summon the Bifrost."

This awed Riku and Thor.

"Damn, now _that_ is powerful." commented Riku.

"Did it have a name?" asked Thor.

"Stormbreaker." replied Eitri.

"Eh, that's a bit much." said Rocket.

"I dunno." said Riku with a smirk. "It sounds perfect to me."

"So how do we make it?" asked Thor.

"You'll have to restart the forge. Awaken the heart of a dying star." said Eitri.

Thor turned to Rocket. "Rocket, fire up the pod." he instructed.

Rocket nodded. "Check." he replied as he ran back to the pod.

Riku looked at the mold some more before looking at Thor and Eitri. An idea popped into this head. "Think there's a way we can make this thing a bit _more_ powerful?" he asked.

"This is one of the most powerful weapons ever forged here." said Eitri. "To make it even more powerful combined with Thor's power would be both impressive and impossible."

"What did you have in mind Riku?" asked Thor, curious.

Riku smirked as he summoned Braveheart in front of them.

Thor smiled. "Ah. I see now…"

* * *

_Titan:_

Sora, Mickey, Tony, Peter, Strange, Quill, Drax, and Mantis had exited the pod and were now walking around the planet. It was mostly red and debris were everywhere like the aftermath of an enormous Earthquake.

Quill was measuring the planet's tilt. "The hell happened to this planet? It's eight degrees off its axis. Gravitational pull is all over the place." he told them in a confused tone.

"Gosh, something must've happened to this planet to make it look like this." said Mickey, glancing around. "Something bad."

"Very bad." said Sora in agreement.

Mantis was jumping joyfully in a low gravity spot. Strange levitating as swirls of magic from the TIme Stone swirled around him.

"Yeah, we got one advantage. He's coming to us. We'll use it. All right, I have a plan. Or at least the beginnings of one. It's pretty simple. We draw him in, pin him down, get what we need. Definitely don't wanna dance with this guy. We just want the gauntlet." said Tony.

"Sounds good." said Sora as he, Mickey, and Peter walked up to the Avenger.

Drax yawned, much to Tony's disbelief.

"Are you yawning? In the middle of this, while I'm breaking it down? Huh? Did you hear what I said?" he asked, incredulous and annoyed.

"I stopped listening after you said, 'We need a plan.'" replied Drax.

Mickey turned to Sora. "Is he always like that?" he asked.

Sora sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Uuuuuuhhhhhh… sometimes." he admitted.

Tony turned to o Quill. "Okay, Mr. Clean is on his own page." he told him.

"See, 'not winging it' isn't really what they do." explained Quill.

"Uh, what exactly is it that they do?" asked Peter.

"Kick names, take ass." replied Mantis, as fierce as an 8-week-old kitten.

"Yeah, that's right." nodded Drax in agreement as he settled into a stance facing the two Keyblade Masters and remaining Avengers.

Sora and Quill looked exasperated. Mickey and Peter looked outright confused, the latter facing Tony. Strange glanced at them for a moment before resuming his work.

Tony's face looked like a combination of deep hopelessness, accepting the fate of the universe, and like he would kill himself right there before facing Thanos. He sighed before speaking up.

"Alright, just get over here, please. Mr. Lord, can you get your folks to circle up?" he asked the older Peter.

"'Mr. Lord.' Star-Lord is fine." said Quill as he motioned to Drax and Mantis.

"We gotta coalesce." said Tony. "'Cause if all we come at him with is a plucky attitude..."

"Dude, don't call us plucky." interrupted Quill. "We don't know what it means. Alright, we're optimistic, yes. I like your plan. Except it sucks, so let me do the plan, and that way it might be really good. "

Peter followed the conversation back and forth like a squash rally. Sora and Mickey just looked puzzled.

"Tell him about the dance-off to save the universe." suggested Drax.

"What dance-off?" asked Tony, confused.

"It's not a... it's not... it's nothing." said Quill, trying not to sound embarrassed.

"Like in Footloose, the movie?" asked Peter.

"Exactly like Footloose." Quill said excitedly, pointing at the younger Peter.

"Eh, it was decent enough." shrugged Sora. Mickey couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Is it still the greatest movie in history?" asked Quill.

"It never was." replied Peter.

Quill frowned sadly at him.

"Don't encourage this, alright?" Tony said to Peter, trying to get back on topic.

"Okay." the latest Avenger nodded.

"We're getting no help from Flash Gordon here." added Tony.

"Flash Gordon? By the way, that's a compliment. Don't forget, I'm half human." said Quill as he pointed at Tony and Peter. "So that 50% of me that's stupid? That's 100% you."

"Your math is blowing my mind." Tony said dryly.

Sora decided that enough was enough so he decided to speak up. "Guys! Listen!" he shouted.

Everyone looked in his direction.

"I get it..." said Sora as he pointed to Tony and then Quill. "You don't like him..." he then pointed to Quill and then Tony. "And you don't like him. But we have to put our differences aside and work together or we're dead."

An expression of anger formed on his face from thinking about Thanos. "None of you here except for Tony understand that Thanos has been inside MY head for 2 years ever since he sent an army to attack New York 6 years ago and Ronan to destroy Xandar two years later for you but a year later in this crazy world of worlds! Then he haunted me in a nightmare I had about him a month ago and now he's BACK! To turn that nightmare into a reality!"

Everyone was shocked.

"What was the nightmare about, Sora?" asked Mickey, concerned.

Sora sighed and explained. "I was standing around a destroyed building. Then, I saw Tony kneeling over dozens of dead bodies that were all of you and our friends. Riku, Steve, Kairi, Thor, Mickey, Bruce, Donald, Natasha, Goofy, Clint, Roxas, Rhodey, Lea, Sam, Naminé, Wanda, Xion, Vision, Isa, Peter, Myde, T'Challa, Terra, Okoye, Ven, Shuri, Aqua, Scott, Minnie, Hope, Daisy, Hank, Max, Strange, Hayner, Pepper, Pence, Nick, Olette, Maria, Quill, Gamora, Drax, Groot, Rocket, Nebula, and Mantis. When I asked Tony what was going on, I saw Thanos behind me and then one of his ships nearly crushed me!" Sora sighed. "And for the first time I don't what to do and I'm not sure if we can even beat him!" he added.

The others were surprised to hear him say that, especially Mickey. It wasn't often he heard Sora admit he was not sure if they could win.

Sora then had a look of determination on his face. "But I do know this... if we all don't work together to fight Thanos then we're toast. Not just us... but half the universe, including all the other worlds. Our best chance of winning is for all of us to combine all the powers and skills we have at our disposal but we can't do that if we're all arguing."

Sora turned to Tony and Quill. "That's what I'm thinking. Iron Man... Star-Lord... Do the both of you concur?" he asked.

Mickey couldn't help but be impressed with Sora's speech. This was the kind of maturity and wisdom he rarely showed at his young age. He gave Sora a proud smile, which Sora gladly returned.

Drax and Mantis were also impressed and Peter was amazed.

"You're absolutely right Sora." said Mickey.

Tony and Quill looked to each other before giving Sora understanding expressions, both knowing how he felt about being haunted by Thanos.

"Yeah. I concur, kid." said Tony.

"Me too. Let's do this." said Quill.

Sora smiled. "Excellent."

"So what should our plan be?" asked Peter.

Before any if them could speak, Mantis spoke up. "Excuse me, but... does your friend often do that?" she asked, concerned.

Sora, Mickey, Tony, Drax, and both Peter's faced Mantis' direction and they saw Strange sitting cross-legged, floating slightly above the ground, his handed poised in a mystic gesture with the Time Stone glowing brightly in the Eye of Agamotto setting. Green vapor-like energy flowed from the stone, and more intricate magical energy patterns circled. Strange's forearms. The Cloak of Levitation flowed behind him as if the Stone was creating a strong breeze. His eyes were closed, and his head is jerking rapidly from side to side, the motion blurring, but resembling looking for something.

"Strange! You alright?" called Tony.

Strange snapped out of his trance and fell forward, letting out a cry.

"You're back. You're alright." said Tony.

"Hey, what was that?" asked Peter.

Strange pantred a he faced them, causing them to look at him in concern. "I went forward in time to view alternate futures. To see all the possible outcomes of the coming conflict." he replied.

"Whoa…" gasped Sora.

"Wow." murmured Mickey.

"How many did you see?" asked Quill.

"14,000,605." replied the mage.

"WHOA!" exclaimed Sora.

"That's amazing!" exclaimed Mickey.

"And how many did we win?" asked Tony.

Strange stared intently at Tony for a moment.

"One…" he replied.

Tony, Quill, and Drax stared in shock and disbelief. Peter and Mantis looked worried. Mickey looked pale.

Sora stared in shock as well.

"Oh no…" he muttered to himself.

* * *

_Vormir:_

Thanos and Gamora appeared on sand dunes alternating with shallow pools around the base of a mountain. The sun was in full eclipse, lending eerie lighting to the scene.

"The stone had better be up there... for your sister's sake." said Thanos.

Gamora just sighed.

* * *

The walk up the mountain seemed to be long, but not difficult. Paths worn by centuries or more of feet lead up to the summit, where Thanos and Gamora encountered a floating hooded figure.

"Welcome, Thanos, son of A'lars. Gamora, daughter of Thanos." he greeted.

Gamora and Thanos were surprised. "You know us?" the Mad Titan asked.

"It is my curse to know all who journey here." the figure replied.

"Where's the Soul Stone?" demanded Thanos.

"You should know... it extracts a terrible price." said the figure.

"I am prepared." said Thanos.

The figure shook his head. "We all think that at first. We are all wrong." he told him

The figure touched down and glides out of the shadows, revealing the face of… John Schmidt, the Red Skull. Hydra's leader during World War II, thought to be dead after Steve defeated him.

He guided them to a temple-like structure at the summit.

"How is it you know this place so well?" asked Thanos.

"A lifetime ago, I, too, sought the stones." explained Red Skull. "I even held one in my hand. But it cast me out, banished me here. Guiding others to a treasure I cannot possess."

They stopped on a semicircular engraving overlooking a sheer drop. It descended in three shallow steps to a final half-circle cutout, the whole bisected by a deep cut that ran between the two spires behind them. Far, far below was a full circle with similar engraved decoration.

"What you seek lies before you. As does what you fear." said Red Skull.

"What's this?" asked Thanos.

"The price. Soul hold a special place among the Infinity Stones. You might say it has a certain wisdom." explained Red Skull.

"Tell me what it needs." demanded Thanos.

"To ensure that whoever possesses it... understands its power... The stone demands a sacrifice."

"Of what?" demanded Thanos.

"In order to take the stone you must lose that which you love. A soul... for a soul." the former Hydra leader replied.

Gamora began to laugh at the irony of the situation.

"All my life, I dreamed of a day... a moment when you would get what you deserved." she told her "father." "And I was always so disappointed. But now... you kill and torture... and you call it mercy. The universe has judged you. You asked it for a prize, and it told you no. You failed. And do you wanna know why? Because you love nothing. No one." she mocked.

Thanos said nothing as he turned to face Gamora with tears in his eyes.

"Really? Tears?" Gamora asked incredulously.

"They're not for him." Red Skull told her.

Gamora looks at the Red Skull, and as her bitter smile faded, replaced by horror, fear, and disbelief. She looked pale.

"No. This isn't love." she told Thanos.

Thanos looked thoroughly convicted as he faced Gamora. "I ignored my destiny once. I cannot do that again. Even for you."

Gamora stared down unseeing for a moment, then up at the resolution on his face. She grabbed the red-jeweled dagger from his belt with lightning reflexes, triggered the blades and stabs herself in the stomach... except it was only bubbles. Thanos had used the Reality Strone to stop her from killing herself.

"I'm sorry, little one." Thanos said sadly.

He grabbed Gamora by the arm and walked inexorably to the precipice.

"NO!" screamed Gamora.

Gamora tried in vain to break from his grasp, but, pain showing clearly on his face, Thanos threw her over the edge, and watched sorrowfully as she fell to her death. Light pulsed overhead as the sacrifice is correctly accomplished as Thanois looked down at Gamora's dead body, broken and bloody.

Thanos found himself lying in one of the shallow pools back at the base of the mountain. He opened his hand and sees that he now had the orange Soul Stone.

* * *

_Castle That Never Was:_

In the Throne Room, Master Xehanort, Ansem, Xemnas, Young Xehanort, and Vanitas watched the scene through Maleficent's magic.

"Damn…" muttered Vanitas, sounding very shocked. "I didn't think Thanos would actually do it."

"Some things have to be removed for the purpose of accomplishment." said Ansem.

"Just like how removing traitors does for us." said Young Xehanort.

"Nevertheless, Thanos only has two more stones to collect." said Xemnas. "I suggest you pay Riku, the God of Thunder, and their allies a visit, Vanitas."

Vanitas nodded as he telported away.

"And once Thanos retrieves the Time Stone… Wakanda will soon fall." said Master Xehanort with a dark grin.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**Man Thanos is a monster. Well, see you all in the next chapter, where we got to Wakanda. That's when things get more tense. **_


	10. Chapter 10: Wakanda

_**And now, we head to Wakanda and then a brief scene back on Nivadellir. Enjoy!**_

* * *

On the Quinjet, Sam was piloting Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Rhodey, Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Wanda, and Vision. The android was lying on a table as the Avengers and worldly-travelers gathered around him.

Sam placed the Quinjet on autopilot and joined the group.

"So do you think you guys can heal Vision?" asked Natasha.

"We'll give it a try." said Kairi as she summoned Destiny's Embrace.

Donald, Goofy, Minnie, and Daisy followed with Unbound, Royal Radiance, Starlight, and Spellbinder.

The five Keyblade Wielders all casted a cure spell over Vision. But nothing happened. The wound Glaive gave him was still there.

"What the hell?" Daisy asked in confusion.

"That's odd." said Minnie. "It didn't work."

"Your healing spells have always worked in the last." said Steve, confused.

Goofy turned to Donald. "Say Donald, why don't you use your mage powers?" he suggested.

Donald shrugged. "I don't see why not."

Everyone dismissed their Keyblades as the mage went near Vision and placed a feathered-hand over his wound for a Curaga spell. But as Donald activated his magic, a dark barrier sent him stumbling back.

"Whaack!" Donald quacked in confusion.

Kairi, Minnie, Daisy, Goofy, Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Rhodey, Sam, and Wanda gasped in shock.

"What was that?!" exclaimed Kairi.

"Nothing good, that's for sure." said Natasha.

Donald used his magic to examine Vision's wound and everyone saw darkness swirling around it.

"What the hell is that?" asked Sam.

"I don't know what's going on but it looks like this wound has been infected with darkness and that's completely blocking off my magic." said Donald, shocked.

"Just like that blockage spell Saïx put on Simba so we couldn't cure his scorpion sting." said Kairi, remembering what Isa told them on their way back from the World That Never Was.

"What kind of weapon caused this kind of damage?" asked Donald.

"A glaive." said Steve.

"Vision's systems began failing and he can't seem to use most of his powers because of it." explained Wanda.

"Well the owner of this glaive was really prepared because my mage magic can't seem to get through." said Donald. He looked at Vision apologetically. "Sorry, Vision. There's no way I can heal you."

Vision smiled kindly at Donald. "Do not worry Donald. Everyone has their limitations, even the best of us." he said calmly.

Donald smiled a little as Daisy placed a comforting hand in his shoulder.

"So what's our next priority until we get to Wakanda?" asked Bruce.

"How about we select a leader for our group since Sora, Riku, and Mickey are MIA. Like how Steve leads the Avengers?" suggested Kairi.

"Sounds good." said Donald.

"Well I would like to nominate my boyfriend to be our group's leader." said Daisy, giving Donald a smile.

Donald was surprised.

"Yeah! You led the fight against Magica during the Shadow War!" said Goofy.

"You'd be a great leader." said Kairi. "You are very powerful after all."

"Oh yes!" agreed Minnie. "I nearby nominate Donald Duck as the world-travelers leader until our friends are found."

Donald was surprised by the amount of support he was being given to be leader. He looked over at the Avengers, who all smiled at him.

"The people have spoken." said Rhodey.

"Go for it Donald." said Steve with a supporting smile.

Donald smiled. "Aww thanks guys. I'll do my best to lead you all."

"That's my guy." said Daisy happily as she kissed Donald's cheek.

Then, Wanda spoke up.

"Say Donald?" she asked. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." the mage replied.

Wanda took a deep breath. "On our way to the compound, Daisy told me you knew how I felt after I told her about Pierto's death." she explained. "She also mentioned that you would explain it better.

Donald was surprised.

Dais gave him a soft look. "She deserves to know." she said softly. "They all do." she added as she gestured to Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Rhodey, Sam, and Vision, who looked curious.

Donald wasn't sure what to say, but at Daisy, Minnie, Goofy, and Kairi's encouraging smiles, the toon nodded as he addressed the Avengers.

"Let's just say... you aren't the only one who has a twin Wanda." said Donald.

This confused the Avengers.

"What to you mean?" the Scarlet Witch asked.

Donald took a deep breath. "I... have a twin sister." he told them.

Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Rhodey, Sam, Wanda, and Vision were surprised.

"You have a sister?!" asked Wanda.

"_Twin_ sister?!" inquired Natasha.

Donald nodded. "Her name was Della. Della Duck." he told them. "We were both born 5 minutes apart from the same egg."

"How come you never mentioned her to us before?" asked Steve.

"Let me guess." said Natasha. "Complicated past?"

Donald was surprised. "Y-Yeah." he replied.

"How'd you know?" asked Kairi.

"Let's just say I had to confront mine after we went on the run." Natasha replied. (1)

"Anyway," continued Donald. "Me and Della... we weren't so different from you and Pietro. She was my best friend. She made up half of who I am. She's a part of me. Ever since we were kids we went on so many adventures together. Whatever threat there was we would always face it together. We laughed, we played, we cried and we fought so many times but no matter what happened our bond kept growing." he explained with a fond smile.

The Avengers smiled at Donald.

"You sound like you had a nice sibling bond like me and Pietro." mused Wanda.

Donald chuckled. "Yeah. Yeah we did."

"Was she a mage too?" asked Sam.

Donald's expression turned to a surprised one. Kairi, Goofy, Minnie, and Daisy looked surprised too. They hadn't considered that before.

"I... I have no idea." Donald replied.

"If she was, we would've known." said Daisy.

"Maybe she hasn't discovered her powers yet." said Vision.

"Probably." said Donald. His expression then turned downcast.

The Avengers looked at him, concerned.

"What happened to Della?" asked Bruce.

Donald sighed. "About a week before Huey, Dewey, and Louie, my nephews and her sons, were born, Della wanted to get one last adventure in before she was to be a mother." he explained.

"And the father?" asked Rhodey.

"Died of cardiac arrest." said Minnie.

The War Machine nodded.

"What was the last adventure?" asked Wanda.

"To go to outer space." said Goofy.

This shocked the Avengers.

"But I was against the idea because she was a mother-to-be to three." said Donald. He sighed in guilt. "There was a nasty argument between us, and we both ended up hurting each other's feelings."

"Sorry to hear that." said Steve with a sympathetic expression.

Donald smiled in gratitude. "Eventually, Uncle Scrooge decided to build a rocket for Della as a surprise gift to celebrate the boys' birth. He called it the Spear of Selene."

"Unfortunately, Della somehow found out and took it for a test run." said Minnie.

"Scrooge tried to navigate her through it." said Donald. His expression turned sad. "And then..."

The Avengers traded concerned looks.

"Then what?" asked Sam.

Donald choked out a sob as he answered, "No one could've predicted that cosmic storm."

Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Wanda, Rhodey, Sam, and Vision gasped in horror.

"Cosmic storm?!" Bruce asked in shock.

Donald nodded sadly as Daisy hugged him for support. "It's true. She was lost in space. That was it. I never saw her again. It was the day I lost my twin... my best friend... my other half... I lost the reason to live..." Donald said sadly.

Wanda got up and hugged Donald like Aqua did. She softly cried with him, understanding what it was like to lose a twin.

"Oh... Donald... I'm so sorry. That must've been so horrible for you." Wanda said sadly.

"I'll never forget it." said Donald sadly as he and Wanda let go of each other. "Scrooge tried to find her by sending search parties in space, but it got too expensive nearly leaving him bankrupt."

"Scrooge McDuck bankrupt?!" Sam asked in shock.

"There's a shocker." muttered Rhodey.

"It's true." sighed Kairi. "The Board of Directors literally dragged him away from the project."

"And I blamed him for what happened." Donald sighed in guilt. "I thought he didn't care about her at all, but I was wrong. I isolated myself from him and raised the boys by myself... with the occasional help from Goofy since he was a dad, and Mickey, Minnie, Daisy, and other members of the family, but only briefly."

"You were like their father figure." said Natasha.

Donald nodded. "At first I felt I could never replace Della.. .that I could never be the parent the boys want... but then... for their first word they called me 'Daddy.'" he said with a fond smile.

"Aww!" Kairi, Minnie, and Daisy cooed.

"That's so sweet." said Wanda with a smile.

"And adorable." added Rhodey.

"After hearing that and watching them smile, there's no way I could give up." said Donald.

The Avengers looked at Donald in sympathy. Steve and Sam knew hew both he and Wanda felt. Steve lost Peggy after being separated from her for 70 years and Bucky when he thought he died only to find out that he had been brainwashed by Hydra to be their Winter Soldier. And Sam had lost Riley on a mission.

Natasha did too. She had nearly lost Nick during S.H.I.E.L.D.'s fall. She couldn't imagine losing him again, or Clint, or Maria, or Melina, Yelena, Rick, and Alexei. (1)

Bruce and Rhodey couldn't imagine what they would do if something happened to Betty or Tony. Vision couldn't either with Wanda.

"Did you and Scrooge ever patch things up?" asked Wanda.

"Yeah. We did, last year after the Shadow War. And for the first time in a long time we were finally at peace." said Donald.

"Hopefully me and Tony can do the same." sighed Steve. he felt guilty for not telling Tony about Bucky's unwitting involvement in Howard and Maria's deaths. Tony deserved to know.

"Well I'll tell you what I told myself whenever I think about Pietro." said Wanda with a smile. "Della will always be with you. Because she is part of you no matter what." she added, pointing to Donald's heart.

Donald smiled. "Thanks Wanda." he said gratefully.

The two then hugged.

"Believe me, I don't know what would happen if something tragic happened to these guys either." said Donald as he gestured over to Daisy, Minnie, Goofy, and Kairi, who smiled at Donald. "Along with my family, these four along with Sora, Riku, and Mickey are very important to me. I've already lost one part of myself, I couldn't bear it if I lose any more parts of me."

"So are my fellow Avengers." said Wanda. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to them."

Steve, Natasha, Vision, Bruce, Sam, and Rhodey smiled at Wanda.

Just then, the radar beeped.

"Getting close to our destination." said Sam as he rushed over to the pilot's seat. He turned off the autopilot and began steering the Quinjet.

Steve walked up to the pilot's seat. "Drop to 2600, heading 0-3-0." he told the Falcon.

"I hope you're right about this, Cap. Or we're gonna land a lot faster than you want to." said Sam.

Donald turned to Goofy. "Is this what's it like being a leader, Captain of the Guards?" he asked.

Goofy chuckled. "Yup. And you'll do great Donald." he replied.

Donald smiled at one of his best friends.

"That's almost everyone on the original six world-travelers who have been leader." said Minnie.

Daisy turned to Kairi. "And someday, you'll get to be a leader too Kairi." she said kindly.

Kairi giggled. "Thanks. But for now, it's Donald's time to shine."

The Quinjet passed through a camouflage force field into Wakanda's Golden City's valley and landed at the airfield outside the palace. King T'Challa and the Dora Milaje approached to greet the arrivals.

"When you said we were going to open Wakanda to the rest of the world... this is not what I imagined." Okoye said to her king.

"And what did you imagine?" asked T'Challa.

"The Olympics. Maybe even a Starbucks." replied Okoye.

The occupants of the Quinjet disembarked, Steve, Natasha, and Donald leading, followed by Goofy, Kairi, Bruce, and Rhodey, then, Minnie and Daisy, with Vision and Wanda slowly taking up the rear.

"Should we bow?" Bruce asked Rhodey.

"Yeah, he's a king." Rhodey said in a serious tone.

Kairi turned to Donald and Goofy. "I don't remember that." she said, confused.

Donald and Goofy shrugged, confused as well.

Steve walked up to T'Challa and shook his hand. "Seems like I'm always thanking you for something" he remarked with a smirk, which T'Challa returned.

Bruce bowed awkwardly to T'Challa.

"What are you doing?" Rhodey asked Bruce in a mock shocked tone.

"Uh, we don't do that here." said T'Challa, dissuading Bruce with a motion of his hand.

Bruce shot Rhodey a look, and he answered with a big grin.

Kairi, Minnie, and Daisy giggled while Donald and Goofy chuckled.

"Good to see you again King T'Challa." said Kairi as she, Donald, and Goofy walked up to the Black Panther.

T'Challa smiled. "The feeling is mutual, Kairi." he said kindly as he shook hands with the three worlds travelers.

"Hi Okoye!" greeted Goofy.

Okoye smiled and offered a small smile. "Greetings residents of Disney Town." she greeted.

"And you two just be Queen Minnie and her Lady-in-Waiting, Daisy Duck." said T'Challa, acknowledging the two unfamiliar toons.

Minnie giggled. "That is correct King T'Challa." she nodded.

"Our friends have told us about you." said Daisy.

"So how big of an assault can we expect?" asked T'Challa as group began to walk back into the administrative building.

"Uh, sir, I think you can expect quite a big assault." replied Bruce.

"How we looking?" asked Natasha.

"You will have my Kingsguard, the Border Tribe, the Dora Milaje, and…" began T'Challa.

"A semi-stable, 100-year-old man." said Bucky as he walked up to the group as two of the Kingsguard escorted Wanda and Vision to the building. He was wearing the new Vibranium arm.

He smiled happily as he saw Steve, who gladly returned it. The two friends shared a hug.

"How you been, Buck?" asked Steve.

"Uh, not bad, for the end of the world." the older WWII veteran replied.

"Hiya Bucky!" said Goofy.

Bucky smiled. "Donald. Goofy. Good to see the two of you again." he greeted as he shared a hug with the two toons he met during S.H.I.E.L.D.'s fall.

"Hydra's programming finally out of your head?" asked Donald.

Bucky nodded. "Yep. Just in time for what's coming." he then sighed in guilt. "Look, about what happened during our last encounter, I'm really sorry for what I tried to do to you and Sora."

Donald and Goofy smiled.

"It wasn't your fault Buck." said Goofy softly.

"Yeah! It was the goddamn Hydra!" added Donald.

Bucky smiled. "Thanks guys." he looked over to the unfamiliar faces. "I recognize Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck from the cartoons, but who's the redhead?" he asked.

Kairi giggled. "I'm Kairi." she replied. "Nice to meet you Bucky."

"Nice to meet ya." said the former Winter Soldier. He then looked around. "Where's Sora?"

"I also notice Riku, Roxas, and King Mickey aren't among you as well." said T'Challa, confused.

"Roxas is back at the castle." said Minnie.

"Mickey's up in space with Tony and Peter." said Donald.

"Peter?" asked Bucky.

"He means the Spider-Man." said Natasha.

"As for Sora and Riku, we don't know." shrugged Goofy.

"We'll figure it out later." said Steve.

* * *

In Shuri's lab, Shuri scanned the Stone with her kimoyo beads while Vision lied on the examination table.

Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Steve, Sam, Natasha, Wanda, Rhodey, T'Challa, Okoye, and Bucky stood around them.

Shuri flipped her hand over and studied the hologram projected over her palm.

"Whoa. The structure is polymorphic." she commented.

"Right, we had to attach each neuron non-sequentially." said Bruce as he stood across from her.

"Why didn't you just reprogram the synapses to work collectively?" asked Shuri.

Vision looked at Bruce as if to ask the same thing.

"Because… we didn't think of it." Bruce said uncertainty.

Shuri smiled. "I'm sure you did your best." she said reassuringly.

"Can you do it?" asked Wanda.

Shuri nodded. "Yes, but there are more than two trillion neurons here. One misalignment could cause a cascade of circuit failures." she explained.

"Now that's what I call a lot." commented Kairi.

Shuri faced her brother. "It will take time, brother." she told him.

"How long?" asked Steve.

"As long as you can give me."

Just then, Ayo ran into the room.

"Ayo, what is going on?" asked Okoye.

"Three unfamiliar figures have just magically appeared." said Ayo.

This caught everyone's attention.

"What did they look like?" asked Sam.

"Two were male. One with blonde hair and the other with pink." said Ayo. "The other was a female with blonde hair."

Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, and Daisy gasped.

"It's Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene!" gasped Kairi.

"You know them?" asked Shuri.

"They're members of Organization XIII!" replied Goofy.

"We should go out, see what they're up to, and then kick their butts!" Donald said to his fellow world-travelers.

"Got it!" nodded Kairi.

Donald turned to the Avengers. "Any of you wanna come too?" he asked.

"I'll go." said Steve. He turned to his fellow Avengers. "Nat, Sam, Rhodey, Bucky, you're with us. Wanda, you stay with Vision."

"Got it." nodded Wanda.

"I will come too." said T'Challa. "I must protect my Kingdom."

T'Challa faced Okoye and Ayo. "You two help Ms. Maximoff protect Vision along with Shuri and Dr. Banner." he instructed.

"Of course my king." nodded Okoye.

"You"re gonna need a shield, Cap." said Goofy. He summoned Save the Queen and tossed it to Steve.

Steve smiled. "Thanks Goofy."

"No problemo! A-hyuck!" chuckled Goofy.

"Come on, let's go!" said Donald.

With that said, everyone ran off.

* * *

_Outside:_

Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene walked around the area.

"Wakanda. A place full of valuable stuff." mused Luxord. "Hidden from the public for so long."

"Wonder who will be in charge of this part of this world once it all falls to darkness." said Larxene.

"Any rivaling kingdom." said Marluxia. "But for now, we're just here to weaken the so-called heroes before the oncoming attack."

"Don't think we'll go down so easily Marluxia!" came Donald's voice.

The three vessels of Xehanort looked over to see the world-travelers and the Avengers run up.

Kairi, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, and Goofy had their signature Keyblades in hand. Donald also had Centurion summoned and Goofy had Frozen Pride summoned.

Steve held Save the Queen in his grasp while Natasha and Bucky brandished their guns. Rhodey was in his Mark IV War Machine armor, T'Challa was in his Black Panther suit, and Sam wore his Falcon suit.

"Well look who decided to show up." said Larxene smugly.

"You three have a lot of nerve to show up here." said Natasha.

"Orders are orders." shrugged Marluxia with a smirk.

"Stupid orders if you ask me." huffed Sam.

"As king of Wakanda, I order you to leave these lands immediately." said T'Challa.

"I'm afraid that isn't an option 'Your Highness.'" said Luxord. "This world of worlds is already doomed to fall to the darkness. We're just here to show you what you're up against."

"Oh please!" scoffed Donald. "We've saved this world of worlds dozens of times and never once did you succeed!"

"That's where you!re wrong." said Marluxia. "Now that Thanos has made his move, we finally have a chance to win this time."

"He has already acquired 4 Infinity Stones." added Luxord.

Everyone's eyes widened in horror.

"No…" gasped Kairi.

Steve grunted. "Doesn't matter. We can still beat him. Just like what we're gonna do to you." he said determinedly.

Larxene laughed. "Oh poor Captain America. Still thinks that they have a chance." she mocked.

"Enough!" snapped Minnie. "You three are leaving now!"

"Unless you want another beating from all of us!" added Kairi.

"And you're outnumbered!" added Goofy.

Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene only smirked before they snapped their fingers. Instantly, several Gambler, Reaper, and Ninja Nobodies were summoned.

"Oops." mumbled Goofy.

"We can still take 'em!" said Bucky.

"We should want you." said Luxord. "The three of us have a bit of an upgrade ourselves."

"How so?" challenged Rhodey.

Luxord summoned Gambler's Fate, Marluxia summoned Assassin's Scent, and Larxene summoned Electric Light.

"They have Keybaldes too?!" exclaimed Natasha.

"Sadly yeah." said Donald.

As if to taunt them some more, Marluxia summoned his scythe, Luxord summoned his cards, and Larxene summoned her knives.

"Alright, let's go!" shouted Donald.

Everyone nodded as they got into fighting positions.

_(Master Xehanort and Vanitas Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep plays)_

_Mission: Defeat the Organization members and their Nobodies_

_Playable characters:  
__Donald Duck_

_Goofy_

_Kairi_

_Queen Minnie_

_Daisy Duck_

_Party Members:  
__Captain America _

_Black Widow_

_War Machine_

_Falcon_

_White Wolf_

_Black Panther_

Donald jump attacked first with his staff and Keybalde, only for Marluxia to swipe him away with his scythe, although that didn't stop Donald from casting a Perlza spell against a Reaper. Goofy fired a Fire Spell ast Marluxia before using his shield to bash away some incoming Gamblers. Kairi kept into the air and shit a Flower Shoot spell at Larxene. The female vessel for Xehanort retaliated by casting a pen Ignite spell back at Kairi. But as this happened, Natasha fired several shots against Larxene. Minnie attacked Luxord with a Blizzard spell, sending him back. Luxord jumped into the air and attacked with a Perlza spell. Minnie managed to defect it and it destroyed some Ninja Nobodies. Rhodey shot several Reapers with his suits gun and punched away two Reapers that jumped at him. T'Challa pounced against Marluxia and sloshed his chest. The Graceful Assassin snarled as he blasted the Wakandan king with a Firaga spell. Luxord threw several explosive cards at the group, which knocked them away. It when they exploded on impact. But then, Luxord was bashed in the face by Steve using Goofy's shield. Daisy then fired a Fission Firaga spell against the old Organization!s Number 10 as Minnie sliced away several Gamblers. Falcon flew around the group and fired at several of the Nobodies before knocking Larxene over. Larxene snarled as she fired electricity from her knives at the Avenger, only to get hit by an Exo Spark Spell casted by Minnie. Donald blasted Nalruxia Marluxia sent a wave of petals to send Natasha into the air, only for Bucky to punch him in the face with his arm.

Rhodey punched away several Gamblers before suddenly getting explosive cards thrown at him by Luxord. T'Challa then pounced on Luxord and used his claws to slash away several Reaper Nobodies that tried to attack him. Luxord escaped and casted a Pulse Tracer Spell, which Daisy managed to dodge before she fired a Crawling Fire spell. Steve bashed Larxene in the face with his temporary shield. Larxene snarled as she electrocuted him with her knives, only for Bucky to bash her with his gun. Larxene gritted her teeth as she casted a Sparka spell at him, only for Kairi fired a Waterza spell back at her. Marluxia slashed Natasha with his scythe, only to get blasted by Sam as he hovered over him. Donald fired a Perlza spell from his staff at marluxia, only to get attacked by Ninja Nobodies. Luckily, Minnie came to the rescue as she blasted away the Nobodies with a Blizzaga Pursuit. Malruxia snarled as he threw his scythe around the group, only for Steve to grab it and throw it back at the pinkhead roughly, which bashed him in the chest. The old Organization's Number 11 retaliated by casting a Tornado Tracer spell, only for Goofy to perform his Goofy-Tornado attack on him, bashing the Nobody multiple times. Natasha shot away several Reaper Nobodies before using her Widows Bite against Luxord. Luxord snarled as he launched several large cards at the group. Donald, Daisy, Rhodey, Bucky, and T'Challa were trapped. Luckily, Kairi and Minnie slashed the cards away to free their friends as Sam fired more shots at the Nobody.

Eventually, all the Low-Ranking Nobodies were defeated. The Avengers and World-Travelers regrouped as Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene tried to recover.

"Any way to defeat them?" asked Sam.

Then, Donald had an idea. "Minnie, Daisy, back us up! Kairi, Goofy, let's do a Trinity!" he shouted.

"Roger that Donald!" said Goofy.

"Let's do it!" said Kairi.

As Kairi, Donald, and Goofy gathered together, Minnie and Daisy got on either side of them and each fired a beam of light that combined and began weakening the three Nobodies. Kairi, Donald, and Goofy held their weapons into the air and casted a Trinity limit that finally brought Luxord, Larxene, and Marluxia to the ground.

_(Master Xehanort and Vanitas Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep ends)_

Steve, Natasha, Rhodey, Sam, Bucky, and T'Challa watched on, awed and impressed.

"Now that was badass." said Sam.

"You can say that again." said Natasha.

Keyblades, staff, and shields were dismissed as everyone regrouped.

"Good work everyone." praised Steve.

"Yeah, you all did great." Donald said in agreement.

"Thanks boys." smiled Daisy.

They all heard groaning. They turned to see Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene struggle to get up.

"Perhaps you lot can handle us…" mused Luxord.

"But not what's coming." finished Marluxia.

With that, the two male Nobodies vanished through corridors of darkness underneath them.

Larxene looked over at the group and smirked. "That battle was nothing. If I were you I'd be ready for the storm that's about to come." she told them with a wicked smile.

"Guess what you pig-tailed Goldilocks." huffed Donald as he and Larxene locked glares with each other. "I am the Storm. And so are my friends." he said with a smirk.

Larxene raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she asked, unamused.

"Really." said Donald with a smirk.

"Now get out of my kingdom." T'Challa said firmly.

"Our you'll get an even bigger pounding from us." said Natahsa, glaring.

Larxene laughed as she struggled to stand. "Call yourselves the storm, huh? Pathetic. You don't know what you're up against." she huffed.

"And what would that be?" asked Steve, glaring.

Larxene pointed behind them to where the barrier was. Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Steve, Natasha, Rhodey, Sam, Bucky, and T'Challa turned around and gasped in horror. Dark clouds loomed high in the sky as they could make out what appeared to be spaceships flying through them.

"Aw phooey." muttered Donald.

"Oh my!" gasped Minnie.

"Damn it." muttered Natasha.

"Shit." cursed Sam.

"Good luck." said Larxene mockingly. "You all are gonna need it."

With that, the Savage Nymph teleported away.

"Let us regroup." suggested T'Challa.

"Good call." said Rhodey.

With that, they all ran back to the lab.

* * *

Back in the lab, Bruce, Wanda, Vision, Okoye, Shuri, amd Ayo had also witnessed the dark clouds. Steve, Natasha, Sam, Bucky, Rhodey, T'Challa, Kairi, Donald, Daisy, Minnie, and Goofy had just entered.

"Something's entered the atmosphere." said Okoye.

"Well we got a situation here." muttered Sam.

"Not a good one." said Kairi.

The defense shield over the Golden City destroyed one of the alien vessels as it slammed into the field at full attack acceleration.

"God, I love this place." said Bucky.,

"Yeah, don't start celebrating yet, guys." said Rhodey as he used his War Machine suit to scan the area. "We got more incoming outside the dome."

"Uh oh!" muttered Goofy, scared.

The shock waves and debris from the ship landings destroyed acres of forest and boiled up against the dome. Steve and T'Challa looked at each other in concern over the scope of what they were gonna face.

Vision struggled to sit up and slide off the exam table. "It's too late. We need to destroy the stone now." he told them.

"No way!" said Kairi.

Natasha moved toward Vision. "Vision, get your ass back on the table." she told him firmly.

"We will hold them off." said T'Challa as he, Okoye, Ayo, and the guards headed for the door.

"And we'll help too!" said Donald.

"We're always up for a fight to protect what matters." said Kairi, determined.

Steve, Bruce, Bucky, Sam, Natasha, Rhodey, Wanda, Vision, and T'Challa smiled.

"You lot have good hearts." said Vision.

"Thank you Vis." giggled Minnie.

Steve turned to Wanda. "Wanda, as soon as the stone's out of his head... you blow it to hell." she told her.

"I will." nodded Wanda.

"Evacuate the city. Engage all defense procedures." said T'Challa. He stopped, turned, and pointed at Steve "And get this man a shield."

Steve smiled. "Thanks Your Majesty." he said thankfully. He turned to everyone. "Alright everyone. Let's get ready for this war."

* * *

_Nivadellir:_

Rocket was in the pod, and Thor, without any environmental suit, jumped from the hull onto the ring surface with a cable in his hand attached to the pod.

Riku watched nearby, Braveheart in hand.

"I don't think you get the scientifics here." said Rocket. "These rings are gigantic. You wanna get them moving, you're gonna need something a lot bigger to yank 'em loose."

"Leave that to me." said Thor.

"Leave that to you?" Rocket asked incredulously. "Buddy, you're in space. All you got is a rope and a-"

Thor suddenly began to swing the pod around him in a circle.

Rocket screamed in alarm.

Thor built up speed with three good loops then slacked his grip enough to send the pod shooting straight away from Nidavellir, trailing him behind it like a kite tail.

"Fire the engines!" shouted Thor.

Rocket shook it off and put the proverbial pedal to the metal.

As the pod skimmed over the surface of the next ring out, Thor reached down and dug one hand into the surface, then both feet, finally getting a foothold against the forward motion of the pod. The ice-like accumulation around the ring axis crackled.

"It's working!" exclaimed Riku.

"MORE... POWER... ROCKET!" screamed Thor.

Rocket accelerated for all he was worth.

Finally the rings spun free, realigning into effective configuration as the star burst back into life.

"It worked..." Riku breathed in awe. "They brought a star back to life…"

"Well done, boy." praised Eitri.

Thor, clutching the pod's forward windows, pointed to the star.

"That's Nivadellir!" he shouted.

Riku and Rocket gazed amazed at the blazing core.

An iris on the cladding around the star opened, firing pure stellar heat through the ring portals and into the forge... until the damaged mechanism failed, crumbled loose and slammed shut. The iris closed and the beam of light trailed off.

"What?!" Riku exclaimed in shock. "What the hell just happened?!"

"Damn it." Eitri cursed.

"'Damn it'? What's 'damn it'?" asked Rocket.

"The mechanism is crippled." replied the dwarf.

"What?" Thor asked in shock.

"Crippled?!" Riku exclaimed. He then growled in anger. "Thanos you bastard!" he snarled.

"With the iris closed I can't heat the metal." said Eitri.

"How long will it take to heat?" asked Thor.

"A few minutes, maybe more." replied Eitri. "Why?"

Thor stood up on the pod hull. "I'm gonna hold it open."

Riku and Eitri looked at Thor in shock.

"That's suicide." said Eitri.

"So is facing Thanos without that ax." said Thor.

He leapt from the pod to the star's iris.

Riku sighed. "Well. Might as well go with it." he muttered.

As Riku watched Thor head to the iris, no one noticed vanitas, in his normal red and black bodysuit, hide behind some rubble.

"We'll see how well you can handle the power once I get into the picture." Vanitas smirked as he got ready to interfere with the forging.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**(1) References to the upcoming MCU film, Black Widow**_

_**Rate and review and I'll see you all soon!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Battle for the Stones

_**And now, the war commences. And this one was a LONG one to write.**_

_**Enjoy...**_

* * *

_Wakanda:_

Down at the Wakandan battlefield, carriers hovered over the ground with Wakandan soldiers and Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Natasha, Steve and Bucky on board; Rhodey and Sam kept pace overhead, and Bruce was in the Hulkbuster armor.

"How we looking, Bruce?" called Natasha.

"Yeah, I think I'm getting the hang of it." said Bruce, feeling very delighted. "Wow! It's like being the Hulk without actually-"

Bruce tripped over a rock and face planted in the grass. A carrier went by, from which Okoye gave him a dubious look.

Bruce got back up. "I'm okay. I'm okay."

"I got two heat signatures breaking through the tree line." reported Rhodey.

The heat signatures turned out to be Proxima Midnight and Cull Obsidian, the latter having a robotic arm after Wong sliced it away.

"Oh not him again!" groaned Donald.

"And her." said Minnie as she shuddered at the alien that brutally hurt her.

The carrier piloted swerve into U-turns, causing their craft to tilt and allowing the practiced soldiers to slide over one side into a run, never coming to a complete halt.

"MAYEFA YA HU! MAYEFA YA HU! MAYEFA YA HU! MAYEFA YA HU! MAYEFA YA HU!" shouted the Jabari warriors.

M'Baku rallied his soldiers with a war chant. He stopped as T'Challa neared him.

The two clapped their wrists. "Thank you for standing with us." said T'Challa gratefully.

"Of course, brother." said M'Baku.

Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Steve, Natasha, and T'Challa walked to the edge of the barrier, where Proxima Midnight and Cull Obsidian stood. Proxima tested the strength of the barrier by drawing her sword across it consideringly.

"Hey, big guy. What's up?" Donald called to Cull mockingly. "Love the metal arm? Where'd you get it from? A junkyard in the middle of space?" Donald chuckled at his own joke and Obsidian growled in anger.

"Where's your other friend?" asked Natasha, noticing Glaive wasn't among them.

"You will pay for his life with yours." sneered Proxima.

"So he's dead?" Minnie asked in surprise.

"Thank god." Daisy said in relief.

"Thanos will have that stone." said Proxima.

"That's not gonna happen." Steve said firmly.

"Yeah. Thanos should pray he doesn't come face to face with the 3rd most powerful mage in the world. He should pray he doesn't meet any of us." Donald said smugly.

"Damn straight." said Kairi, glaring.

"Thanos has nothing to fear from any of you." sneered Proxima.

"You are in Wakanda now. Thanos will have nothing but dust and blood." said T'Challa.

"We... have blood to spare. said Proxima as she brandished her sword with a snarl, and the shipped behind her start raising their outer hulls to allow their "passengers" to disembark.

"Oh yeah. You and what army blueberry hair?" Donald huffed.

"Why of course… my army, Mage of Thunder." replied Proxima.

"You're sick." sneered Kairi.

"And your doom." said Proxima.

"Thanos has already failed." said Natasha. "Especially with Sora in our world of worlds."

"Ms. Romanoff is correct." said T'Challa. "Sora is unlike any individual I've met in my life."

"And that individual will be Thanos' own undoing for good." added Steve. "He will be defeated, no matter what you try to throw at us. We can do it all day if we got to."

"What makes you think that you can beat us? Including the so-called Keyblade Master Sora?" Proxima huffed.

Kairi glared and stood definitely. "Because Sora is unlike anyone any of us have ever met in our entire lives. He's bold, brave, and will never ever give up." she replied.

"He always knows what to do and will do it to protect the ones he loves most." said Goofy.

"He helps make us better people." added Donald. "Sora has something Thanos doesn;t. And that's because Sora has a heart unlike any other!"

"And Sora is powered by something far greater than the darkness will ever be." said Minnie. "His friends. We are his power, as we are to each other and to him!

"And that power will leave you all burning in Hell!" finished Daisy. "Because we won't back down!"

Steve, Natasha, and T'Challa looked impressed by the five world-travelers' words. The group then returned to the massed forces.

"Did they surrender?" Buck asked, his tone having a hint of sardonically.

"Not exactly." Steve replied.

T'Challa leads the Wakandans in the war cry "Yibambe!" telling them to hold fast as the Outriders bound toward the barrier; Proxima dropped her sword arm down in the signal to attack.

Everyone stared in shock.

"What the hell." Bucky said flatly, astonished by the numbers of Outriders.

"Aw phooey." muttered Donald.

"Gawrsh!" gasped Goofy.

"Oh my goodness!" gasped Minnie. "That is a lot of monsters!"

"Looks like we pissed her off." noted Natasha.

"Big time!" squeaked Daisy.

"They're killing themselves". Okoye said in horror as the Outriders bombard the force-field.

They were only squeezing limbs and bodies partly through only to be bisected.

As a few Outriders managed to squeeze through intact, the Border Tribe took a knee and raised their shields. The Kingsguard behind them leveled their sonic spears over their comrades' shoulders, and on Black Panther's command, fired at the approaching monsters.

Bucky used his M-249 machine gun, and Bruce fired the Hulkbuster's hand repulsors.

"You seen the teeth on those things?" called Sam as he sent Redwings into the fight as he flew, swooping to fire at them with his Steyr pistols.

"Alright, back up, Sam. You're gonna get your wings singed." said Rhodey.

The War Machine flew over the heaviest concentration of Outriders and dropped a barrage of mines, all exploding fantastically.

Everyone noticed a pack of Outriders starting to run around the force-field to the right of the defenders' position.

"Cap, if these things circle the perimeter and get in behind us... there's nothing between them and Vision." warned Bruce

"Them we better keep 'em in front of us." Steve said grimly.

"How do we do that?" Okoye asked T'Challa.

"We open the barrier." replied the Wakandan king. He put his comm to his mouth. "On my signal, open North-West Section Seventeen."

"Let's hope this works." said Minnie as Rhodey and Sam rejoined them.

"This will be the end of Wakanda." said M'Baku.

"Then it will be the noblest ending in history." said Okoye.

"Not if we can help it." said Kairi, determination crossed on her face.

Kairi then pulled something out of her pocket. It looked like an earpiece.

"What's that?" asked Donald.

Kairi smirked. "You and Goofy might recognize it." she replied.

Kairi put the piece in her ear. She then pressed a button. And like Tony's Mark L suit and Quill's mask, nanoparticles began forming across her face. They soon formed an AR device similar to Sora's only the black part was pink, the red parts were purple, and the visor was a lighter blue.

"Whoa!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed in awe.

"What is that thing?" asked Steve.

"An AR device." said Kairi. "Sora got one from his friend Hiro and made two extras for me and Riku."

"Impressive." remarked T'Challa.

Kairi then reached up and summoned Destiny's Embrace and clutched it as she brought it down.

"Looks like we'd better get ready for the storm." remarked Natasha.

Donald chuckled and they all looked to him.

"Nat, there's something you need know about me." said Donald. "There's something you all need to know about me."

"And what's that?" asked Rhodey.

Kairi, Minnie, Goofy, and Daisy traded knowing smirks.

Donald's eyes suddenly glowed blue. "I _am_ the Storm." he told them.

Everyone looked up to see thunderclouds appear and clapping above them.

"What the hell is that?" asked Bucky.

They then look to see Donald hold out both his arms which swirl with electricity as his eyes glow brighter. All of a sudden, a blast of lightning roared from the sky and blasted through the barrier. Everyone shielded their eyes and Donald became engulfed in electricity as Unbound and Save the Queen _(KH2FM+)_ summoned in his hands just as he donned in his Royal Magician attire. After that display Donald looked on without fear as his body temporarily crackled with electricity as though he were a SSJ2.

Daisy happily swooned over Donald's power as Minnie caught her.

"That's my guy." Daisy said happily.

"WHOA!" Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Rhodey, Bucky, and Sam exclaimed in awe.

"Impressive." said T'Challa.

"Now _that_ is a complete mage." said Natasha with a smirk.

Sam looked over at Goofy. "Can you do that too?" he asked.

Kairi, Donald, Daisy, and Minnie traded knowing smirks as Goofy chuckled. "Sorta. Why don't ya see for yourself?" he replied.

Goofy's eyes suddenly glowed a slightly brighter blue. He slowly held out an arm high in the air before smacking his hand against his shoulder. All of a sudden, he was engulfed in a bright blinding surge of light. The sounds of metal could be heard within the light and when it subsided, Goofy was in his Knight attire. For a few seconds he was surrounded in an outline of light just as he summoned Royal Radiance and Save the King _(KH2FM+)_.

"WOW!" Steve, Bucky, Bruce, and Sam said together.

"Badass." smirked Rhodey.

"Now _that_ is a complete night." said Natasha, smirking.

Minnie and Daisy then summoned Starlight and Spellbinder.

"Now we're ready." said Minnie.

"All for one and one for all." smirked Daisy.

"Let's finish this." said Kairi, determined.

Steve readied one of his Vibranium hand guards. T'Challa shouted a command in Xhosa; the Border Tribesmen disengaged their shields and stood, as the Black Panther walked out in front of them, never taking his eyes off the enemy.

"WAKANDA FOREVER!" shouted T'Challa. He crossed his arms in the Wakandan salute and closed his Black Panther helmet, charging for the barrier.

The heroes and leaders were at the fore of the charge. Halfway to the barrier, the Black Panther shouted into his comm.

"Now!"

The Outriders poured through, distracted from trying to find any other access. The Black Panther and Captain America pull ahead rapidly due to their enhancement, and literally leapt into battle.

Kairi, Donald, Daisy, Minnie, and Goofy followed suit.

"How much longer, Shuri?" T'Challa called over his comm.

* * *

_Shuri's lab:_

"We've barely begun, brother." said Shuri.

A delicate and intricate construction of gold light hovered at her eye level; as she manipulated it, the waldo tools reproduced her commands on the Mind Stone itself.

* * *

_Battlefield:_

"You might want to pick up the pace." said T'Challa.

* * *

_Nidavellir:_

Thor prepared to open the iris of Nidavellir.

"Careful up there Thor!" called Riku.

"Allfathers, give me strength." said Thor.

"You understand, boy? You're about to take the full force of a star. It'll kill you." warned Eitri.

"Only if I die." said Thor, taking deep breaths.

"Yes. That's what... 'killing you' means." said Eitri, boggled.

"Not if I do it first." came a voice.

Riku, Thor, and Eitri looked around in surprise.

"Who's there?" demanded Eitri.

"I am, dwarf." came the reply.

Suddenly, an Ultima Spell knocked Thor and Eitri to the ground. It also crippled the mechanism some more.

"What the-?!" began Riku in shock.

He was interrupted by a familiar evil laugh. The Keyblade Master turned to see Vanitas standing there, Void Gear in hand.

"Surprised to see me again 'Master?'" Vanitas asked mockingly.

"Vanitas!" snarled Riku as he readied himself with Braveheart.

"Whos' that?" asked Thor in shock. "And why does he look like Sora?!"

"Long story." said Riku. "What are you doing here Vanitas?" he demanded.

Vanitas smirked. "I'm here to stop the forging of Stormbreaker." he replied.

"Why's that?" asked Riku.

"Wanna know something Riku?" Vanitas asked. "Xehanort actually fears that weapon."

This took Riku and Thor aback.

"Seriously?" asked Thor.

Vanitas nodded. "It's said to be more powerful that Xehanort's own Keyblade, thought not as powerful as the χ-blade." he replied. "I'm here to make sure it doesn't happen."

"You cannot stop a king's weapon from being forged." said Thor darkly.

Vanitas laughed. "The mechanism's more damaged than ever." he told them. "Now all that's left to do is finish you all off."

"You alone cannot stop us Vanitas." said Thor.

Vanitas smirked as Unversed suddenly spawned around him. Floods, Buckle Bruisers, Red Hot Chili's, Ringers, and two Spiked Turtletoads were summoned.

"Shit." cursed Riku.

"Are those Heartless?" asked Thor.

"Unversed." corrected Riku. "They thrive on negativity."

"Destroy the remains of this wretched place!" shouted Vanitas.

The Unversed charged forwards. Riku quickly casted a Transcendence spell to hold them back.

"Fix the mechanism!" Riku told Thor and Eitri. "I'll hold them off!"

"Right." nodded Eitri.

"Careful Riku." said Thor.

"I will." promised Riku.

Riku casted a barrier spell Terra taught him as he got ready to fight off the enemies.

_(Vanitas and Terra-Xehanort Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts III plays)_

_Mission: Defeat Vanitas and the Unversed._

_Party Members:  
__Riku_

Vanitas charged forwards and fired a Dark Firaga spell. Riku quickly blocked it off and sent it to destroy three Floods. The silverhead then fired a Blizzard spell against Vanitas, hitting him in the stomach. The Sora-look-alike snarled as he fired orbs of darkness at Riku,making him have to leap out of the way. Riku was then approached by two Buckle Bruisers. He quickly slashed them multiple times before he casted a Sparkaga spell to destroy them. Riku quickly leaped into the air and fried a Crawling Fire spell at him. Vanitas retorted by casting a Thundaga Shot back at Riku. Riku was hit as he fell to the ground. He quickly cured himself as he fired a Glacier spell at some approaching Ringers, destroying them instantly. Vanoitas fired a Blizzara spell at Riku, only for the Keyblade Master to deflect them with a Firaga spell.

"Playtime's over!" snarled Vanitas as he sent several more Floods and Red Hot Chili's Riku's way.

Riku quickly slashed away a few Floods before spin-kicking a Red Hot Chili. He then finished them off with an Exo Spark spell.

"Time's up!" shouted Riku as he fried orbs of light, which struck Vanitas.

Vanitas growled as he casted an Exo Spark of his own.

Riku quickly leaped away as he was approached by several Buckle Bruisers. Riku quickly casted a Perlza spell at them, slashed then several times, and then casted a Sparkaga spell to finish them off. Riku then charged at Vanitas and slashed him hard. Vanitas quickly blocked Riku's attack with his Keyblade, sending him back as he slashed him too. Riku cured himself just as he had to leap out of the way of a Spiked Turtletoad. Seeing the big opponent, Riku slashed the legs a few times while trying to avoid getting stomped. Riku then fired a Blizzaga spell at the giant Unversed before he casted a Raging Storm spell. Riku then leapt into the air and fired a beam of light that destroyed the Unversed.

Vanitas gritted his teeth as he leapt into the air and casted a Trascenedence spell at Riku. "You're nothing!" he shouted.

"You're done!' retorted Riku as he quickly used Zero Gravity to bring himself to the ground before casting a Thunder Tracer spell to knock Vanitas away.

Riku then found himself surrounded by Ringers. He quickly casted a Blizzaga pursuit at them all, destroying them. He then slashed away the last of the Floods before casting a Fireball at a group of Red Hot Chili's. Riku then casted a Time Bomb on some Buckle Bruisers before he slayed way those who avoided them. Riku then finished off the last of the normal-sized Unversed by casting a Tornado Tracer spell. He then came across the other Spiked Turtletoad. He quickly fired a Raging Storm spell, only to jump out of the way to avoid getting stomped on. Riku retaliated by firing a series of orbs of light before slashing the giant Unversed on it's top. As Riku landed, he fired a Wateraza spell against the Spiked Turtletoad before he casted a Perlza spell to weaken it. Riku then used a Zero Graviza spell to bring it towards him before using a Raging Storm spell to destroy it.

Vanitas was enraged as he charged forward and slashed Riku across his chest roughly, sending then teeanger backwards. "Alright! Let's see what you're made of, 'Master'!" he shouted.

Riku got up and cured himself before glaring daggers ast Vanitas. "I will be your oblivion!" he retorted before jumping back in.

Riku and Vanitas clashed Keyblades before Vanitas leapt away and fired a Raging Storm spell. Riku leapt out of the way before firing a Meteor spell at the Organization member. Riku then fired a series of orbs of light before casting a Deep Freeze spell on Vanitas. The raven-haired teen snarled as he casted a Triple Firaga at Riku as he kung fu leaped away. Riku then fired back a Triple Blizzaga spell at Vanitas, sending him into the barrier. Riku casted a Magnet spell to bring Vanitas to him before casting a Tornado spell to weaken him some more. Vanitas got up again and fired a Pulse tracer spell at Riku, hurting him some more. Riku retaliated by casting Wateraza against Vanitas before charging forward again and fired Wind Tracer at him.

Seeing Vanitas was getting Weaker, Riku got an idea. he summoned his own Ultima Weapon (KHDDD) and held it and Braveheart into the air as he summoned energy, the same way Sora did when he and his friends faced Ansem, Xemnas, and Young Xehanort in the World That Never Was. Riku focussed his energy at Vanitas and aimed both Keyblades at him.

"ULTIMA!" he shouted as orbs of energy struck Vanitas multiple times, making him fall to the floor and lose his grip on his Keyblade, which disappeared as it hit the ground.

_(Vanitas and Terra-Xehanort Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts III ends)_

Riku cured himself from all the exhaustion as before dismissing his Keyblades.

"So that's what Double-Ultima felt like." he muttered. He then chuckled. "Sora will be proud."

"Riku!" came Thor's voice.

Riku turned to see Thor grasping the two levers.

"We are ready." said Eitri.

"Are you ready to help forge a king's weapon?" asked Thor, smirking.

Riku smirked as he resummoned Braveheart. "Ready as I'll ever be" he replied. "Better get ready for the lights show."

Riku then reached into his jacket and pulled out an earpiece. He placed it in his ear and pressed a button. Nanoparticles formed around his face, revealing an AR device similar to Sora and Kairi's. It had the same blue color on the eye mask, but the black parts were dark blue while the red parts were yellow.

"Let's do this." smirked Riku.

"Yes. Let us." said Thor.

Thor pulled the levers down and towards himself, slowly opening the iris. The stream of stellar energy blasts pasts him and into the forge once again.

"Hold it! Hold it, Thor!" shouted Eitri.

Riku and Eitri watched the metal ingot melt while Thor was looking increasingly charred. Finally, Eitri was able to tip the cauldron, pouring the metal into the mold just as Thor passed out. The jet carried him into the forge. Rocket followed hastily and landing after Thor bounced limply off a structure to land on the floor.

"THOR!" exclaimed Riku.

Groot finally looked up from his game at the thump Thor's body makes.

Riku and Rocket kneeled over Thor.

"Thor! Say something. Come on. Thor, you okay?" called Rocket.

Thor looked far from "okay".

"Damn it Thor, don't do this to us!" begged Riku.

Eitri clumsily and urgently pulled the mold, still glowing red-hot, onto the floor, breaking it loose from its frame, then started punching the mold itself with his metal fists to free the ax.

"I think he's dying!" shouted Rocket.

"I got it!" said Riku as he used Braveheart to cure Thor as best as he could.

"He needs the ax!" shouted Eitri.

But there was a problem. "Where's the handle?" he exclaimed. He turned to Groot. "Tree, help me find the handle!

Stormbreaker's two sections - the hammer and the ax-blade - laid glowing on the floor. Groot looked sadly at Thor, then scowled with determination. He stood up, and extended his fingers towards Stormbreaker, growing them at extraordinary speed.

"Groot…?" Riku asked in surprise as he watched Groot do this.

As Groot twined his fingers around the two parts, he cried out at the burning pain but didn't hesitate, slamming them together and locking them permanently into one structure. He raised it above his head, and with a mighty cry, chopped his extended arm with his other hand to sever it at the right length.

"Whoa!" gasped Riku. He looked at Stormbreaker. "Time to give this king's weapon a major boost!"

Riku aimed Braveheart at Stormbreaker and fired a beam of light from it. Stormbreaker glowed in bright light as Riku continued giving it a major boost in the power of light.

Vanitas slowly got up and saw what was going on. He scowled.

"Oh great. Master's gonna be ticked off now." he muttered as he teleported away/

As Riku finished giving Stormbreaker a boost in light, Thor's fingers twitched, and the new weapon levitated in a crackle of lightning echoed by the sparks between Thor's fingers.

* * *

_Wakanda:_

During that time, the world-travelers, Avengers, and their allies were fighting Thanos' forces. Because the portal opened, a heavy rainstorm had started over the kingdom, making the battle look more intense.

_(1000 Heartless Battle from Kingdom Hearts II plays)_

_Mission: Defeat the Outriders_

_Playable Characters:  
__Donald Duck_

_Goofy_

_Kairi_

_Queen Minnie_

_Daisy Duck_

_Party Members:  
__Captain America_

_Black Widow_

_Hulkbuster_

_War Machine_

_Falcon_

_White Wolf_

_Black Panther_

_Okoye_

_M'Baku_

Donald fired a Blizzard spell at an Outrider and Kairi destroyed it with a Fission Firaga spell. Steve manges to punch down an Outrider as Bucky shot it to death twice with his gun. Goofy used Goofy-Tornado on an Outrider, bashing it multiple times in the face. Said Outrider was killed by Bruce using the Hulkbuster suit to crush it with its fists and feet. Minnie fired an Ignite spell at and Outrider who was then lifted into the air by Daisy using a Transcendence spell, which let Sam shoot it multiple times as he flew above. Rhodey fired multiple shots and two Outriders before Okoye and M'Baku stabbed them to death. T'Challa slashed against a few Outriders as he leapt to them left and right. He then managed to dig one of his claws into one Outrider's neck, killing it. Natasha shot down multiple Outriders with multiple bullets. She used her Widow's Bite to stun one Outrider before shooting it. Goofy casted an Exo Spark spell that killed another Outrider, only to be grabbed by another. Thankfully, Steve used his gauntlet shields against the Outsider's head, which allowed Goofy to finish it off with a Perlza spell. Donald and Kairi combined Blizzara spells to freeze three Outsiders in a block of ice before Donald used an Thundaga spell to destroy them. Kairi then slashed and Outrider's neck before she casted a Raging Storm spell to destroy two more. Sam spun around and fired multiple shots at some outriders, even using the tips of his Falcon wings to kill them. Natasha jammed her batons into an Outrider before she used her Widow's Bite to kill it. Minnie and Daisy combined Flower Shoot spells to paralyze two Outriders before casting Wateraza spells to kill them. Bruce punched several Outrider, sending them flying. He then triggered his blasters to destroy several more. Rhodey used his blasters and machine guns to destroy the Outriders Bruce sent flying. T'Challa wrapped his legs around an Outrider's neck before slashing it in the face. M'Baku then stabbed said Outrider in the back with his spear, killing it. Bucky shot down a few Outriders that tried to attack him. One managed to knock his gun away, but didn't expect the former Winter Soldier to use his robotic arm on it, crushing the alien's arm before fatally punching it before picking his gun up again. Okoye slashed an Outrider with her spear before she jammed it into it's heart, killing it.

Donald and Daisy stood together, smirking before they tried out their "Duck Couple" move out. They slashed an Outrider with their Keyblades _(and Donald bashed it with his staff)_ before they leaped into the air and used the light in their hearts to conjure up a combo of spells. First they use a Flare Force spell, conjuring up hundreds of tiny rockets and launching them right at the alien. Next they unleashed a Comet spell, engulfing the Outrider in a multitude of magical explosions of small but powerful fireworks that he's finding difficult to stand up to. They pushed it back further with a double Perlza spell.

"Together! Ultima!" they shouted.

Donald and Daisy summoned orbs of light and combined them. The duo thrusted their weapons unleashing a beam of light that made a direct hit and sent destroyed the Outrider.

Steve and Bucky fought alongside together before an Outrider came running towards them. Exchanging determined nods, the World War II veterans charged at the Outrider, Bucky using his gun to wound it. Then, both Steve and Bucky used their strength to lift it into the air and threw it up as Rhodey destroyed it with his big War Machine gun. Kairi casted multiple Fire spells against a couple of Outriders before finishing them off with a Firaga Burst spell. Sam and Natahsa continued firing multiple shots at any Outriders that came near them. Sam then picked Natasha up and flew over a group of Outriders before dropping her. Natasha landed spectacularly and spun around, firing multiple shots. Goofy fired an Icicle Mine spell at an Outrider before using Goofy-Spin to weaken it further before he killed it with a Blizzaga Pursuit spell. Bruce used the Hulkbuster suit to crush an Outrider with its feet before he threw another into the sky and it landed roughly on the ground before being blasted. Minnie fired a Thundaga spell at an Outrider before leaping into the air slashing it multiple times before finishing it off with a Blizzara spell. T'Challa slashed an Outrider multiple times with his claws before Okoye slashed its back with her spear. M'Baku then jumped into the air and stabbed the Outrider through it's wound, killing it.

Even as they all fought, they were starting to struggle against the Outriders as more masses of them came their way. Bucky suddenly went down, and fought off Outrider fangs snapping at his head. Goofy and Daisy found themselves cornered by several Outriders surrounding them. Steve and T'Challa fought side-by-side. Donald tried to bash away an Outrider's swinging arm, only to find himself, Kairi, and Minnie being cornered by some more.

Rhodey hovered over the breach, pouring ammunition into the flood of bodies until Cull Obsidian's huge hammer knocked him out of the sky and to the ground.

The Hulkbuster was suddenly dogpiled and pinned.

"BRUCE!" Kairi, Donald, and Goofy screamed in horror.

"Oh no!" gasped Minnie.

"There's too many of them! GYAH! AAAAHHHHH!" screamed Bruce.

Suddenly, a large beam of rainbow-hued light landed in the middle of the action. A Transcendence spell blasted out of the beam, sending the Outriders into the air. And then, an ax flew out of it, wreathed with lightning and tearing through the Outriders, freeing the heroes. It flew back to the light and into its master's hand just as the beam cuts out, revealing Riku, Braveheart in hand, Thor, Groot and Rocket, who chambers a round in his large gun. Steve, Natasha, T'Challa, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, and Daisy paused in astonishment.

"RIKU!" Kairi exclaimed in shock and relief.

"And Thor, Rocket, and Groot!" exclaimed Goofy.

Proxima Midnight and Cull Obsidian paused in apprehension.

Bruce opened the Hulkbuster's helm and laughed with joy. "AH-hahaha! You guys are so screwed now!" he yelled to the Outriders.

"BRING ME THANOS" shouted Thor as he charged toward the hordes of Outriders, followed by Groot and Rocket, lightning gathering around him until he finally launched himself into the air, landing in the densest concentration of Outriders and made a crater where they had stood.

"WOW!" exclaimed Kairi, Donald, Minnie, Goofy, and Daisy together.

"That was amazing!" exclaimed Minnie.

"Quackers! And I thought you could conjure such power." Daisy remarked to Donald.

"Yeah!" Donald said in awe.

"That's because Thor has a king's weapon now." said Riku as he walked up to his friends. "And I gave it a light boost."

"Wow…" gasped Kairi.

"Gawrsh…" gasped Goofy.

Suddenly, Riku found himself being hugged by his five friends.

"You're ok!" exclaimed Kairi.

"Where were you?!" asked Minnie.

"With the Guardians." replied Riku as he gladly returned the hug. "Sora's with the others now."

"Thank God you're safe." said Donald happily.

As the group pulled apart, Riku noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Mickey?" he asked.

"Up in space with Tony, Peter, and Dr. Strange." replied Donald.

Riku blinked then nodded. "Ok."

Just then, Steve, Natasha, and T'Challa ran up.

"Good to see you again Riku." said Steve.

Riku smirked. "Same here Cap."

"Come on, let's kick more ass." said Natasha.

"Right." nodded Riku.

"Let's move!" said Donald.

With that, everyone charged back into battle.

Donald looked up at Thor as they ran.

"Love the new hammer axe." he complimented.

Thor smiled. "Thank you. Forged it in outer space with Riku's help. Love the new Keyblade." he told the mage.

Donald chuckled. "Thanks. Let's just say that it was a happy accident." he replied.

"Good thing, otherwise we'd be screwed." said Rocket.

Donald looked over at Rocket. "Hey Rocket." he greeted. "How's it going?"

Rocket laughed. "Decent for the whole end of the world thing." he replied.

"At least we got hope! A-hyuck!" said Goofy. "Now come on fellers!"

Nodding, everyone ran through the rain to battle the invasion.

_(1000 Heartless Battle from Kingdom Hearts II ends)_

* * *

_Titan:_

Thanos arrived on his home planet, finding only fresh debris from Ebony Maw's ship.

Strange was sitting on what may have been plaza steps once. "Oh, yeah, you're much more of a 'Thanos.'" he commented sarcastically.

"I take it the Maw is dead." said Thanos. "This day extracts a heavy toll. Still, he accomplished his mission."

"You may regret that. He brought you face-to-face with the Master of the Mystic Arts." said Strange.

"And where do you think he brought you?" asked Thanos.

Star-Lord crouched behind wreckage with his weapon ready, behind Thanos and to his left; Spider-Man peeked from above and behind Doctor Strange. To the right stood Sora with Kingdom Key and Ultima Weapon in his hands and Mickey with Kingdom Key W in his. Sora had also donned his AR device Hiro gave him.

"Let me guess. Your home?" asked Strange.

Thanos smiled reminiscently. "It was. And it was beautiful."

Thanos curled his gauntleted fist and activated the Reality Stone to show Strange Titan before it was destroyed - green lawns, intact buildings, water-filled ponds, strolling citizens, the jack-like structures hovering and connected to the ground-based buildings with beams of energy.

"Titan was like most planets. Too many mouths, and not enough to go around." explained Thanos. "And when we faced extinction, I offered a solution."

"Genocide." snarled Strange.

"But at random, dispassionate, fair to rich and poor alike." protested Thanos. "They called me a madman. And what I predicted came to pass."

He relaxed his fist; the Stone stopped glowing and the illusion faded back into the true state of Titan.

"Congratulations. You're a prophet." Strange said sarcastically.

"I'm a survivor." countered Thanos.

"Who wants to murder trillions" huffed Strange.

"With all six stones, I could simply snap my fingers, and they would all cease to exist. I call that... mercy." said Thanos.

Strange stood up. "And then what?" he asked.

"I finally rest... and watch the sun rise on a grateful universe while Xehanort balances light and darkness on this world of worlds." he replied. "The hardest choices require the strongest wills."

Strange summoned his Mandalas, entering a fighting pose. "I think... you'll find... our will... equal to yours."

Thanos raised an eyebrow. "Ours?" he asked.

He looks up to a see a chunk of wreckage descending rapidly on him, too rapidly to react - and powered by Iron Man. He was subsequently crushed by it.

Tony flew in. "Piece of cake, Quill." he said to the Guardians' leader.

Quill trippered his mask and followed. "Yeah, if your goal was to piss him off!" he huffed.

Sora and Mickey leapt out from their hiding spots. "Focus guys!" shouted Sora.

"Sora's right! We got a Mad Titan to put down!" shouted Mickey.

The wreckage on top of Thanos erupted in purple, as he bellowed in rage. He turned the hovering fragments into a flock of bats with the Reality Stone and swarmed Tony with them, driving him back through the ruins.

Sora and Mickey used a Magnet spell to bring Tony to the ground just as Peter, Quill, Drax, and Mantis joined them.

Strange floated to them. "You lose Thanos." he told the Mad Titan.

Thanos huffed. "Not by a long shot sorceror." he replied.

Sora bravely stepped forward. "Strange is right you bastard!" Sora snarled. "Your reign of genocide ends here!"

"That remains to be seen, boy." Thanos said darkly as he got into a battle stance.

"Everyone! Together!" shouted Sora ashe got into a fighting position.

"You heard the kid, let's do this!" shouted Tony.

"Right!" everyone else said together as they got into fighting stances.

_(Armored Xemnas Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts II plays)_

_Mission: Defeat Thanos_

_Party Members:  
__Sora_

_King Mickey_

_Iron Man_

_Spider-Man_

_Doctor Strange_

_Star-Lord_

_Drax_

_Mantis_

Sora charged forward and casted a Blizzaga spell against the Mad Titan. Thanos retaliated by sending a beam from the Space Stone at Sora, which he and Mickey deflected with a Dark Firaga spell. Tony fired a beam from his chest piece at Thanos., making him struggle for only a second, but he then upped the ante by firing blasts from his suit. Thanos used the Reality Stone to send piles of debris everyone's way, making them duck. Peter webbed Thano's eyes, and swung in to kick him in the face at the same time that Drax leapt towards the Mad Titan, blades in both hands, to knee-slide behind Thanos and tried for a tendon slide across the back of the Titan's knee. Mickey then leapt into the air and casted an Exo Spark to stun Thanos while Tony used sent some blasters to shoot at him. Sora then double-slashed Thanos with bothe Keyblades just as Strange jumped through a portal and summons a sword of golden energy, dueling with Thanos while Drax attacked similarly on his other side. Thanos punched Drax through a ruined wall, then shattered the blade with one hand and teared the web from his eyes. Sora kung fu leaped into the air and casted a double Deep freeze spell. Thanos growled as he sent a beam from the Power Stone to wound Sora. As Mickey cured him, Mantis grabbed Thanos' head and began to mess with his mind to use the Reality Stone to sned some debris in his direction. But Thanos threw Mantis into Sora and Mickey and used a beam from the Space Stone to destroy the debris. Thanos advanced on Doctor Strange and kicked at him, but Strange's shield absorbed the damage - the Cloak lifted him free of the ground.

Quill was making his way back on the ground, and shot Thanos from behind. Thanos used the Power Stone to shoot balls of energy at Star-Lord while the Guardians' leader leapt towards Thanos using magical platforms thrown in his path by Doctor Strange, the last one placed above Thanos' head so Star-Lord could flip over him and slap a mine on Thanos' back. Star-Lord stuck his landing, he disengaged his helmet, flipped Thanos a bird and fell backward into a portal.

"Boom!" he shouted as he went through the portal.

The explosion knocked Thanos to his knees and dazefs him briefly. Sora and Mickey looked at each other and nodded as they charged forwards. The two Keyblade Masters jumped into the air and had all three Keyblades float in the air as they summoned enough light energy before sending a blast of it towards Thanos, striking him as he tried to block it off.

"Give me strength!" shouted Sora.

Then, Oathkeeper and Oblivion summoned in front of Sora. He grabbed Oblivion while Mickey grabbed Oathkeeper.

"Together!" shouted Mickey.

The two then sent powerful beams of light in Thanos' direction, knocking him to the ground.

Sora and Mickey landed as Oathkeeper and Oblivion dismissed on their own and their respective Keyblades returned to their grasps.

"Let's call that "Master Mayhem!'" said Sora.

"I love it!" said Mickey.

With that, they charged bak into battle.

Drax slashed Thanos across his exposed arms while Quill fired more multiple shots. Thanos used the Reality Stone to send debris all their way. But Tony and Strange blasted them away while Peter swung some of them back at Thanos. Sora casted a Transcendence spell to try to lift Thanos into the air. Tony used this chance to fire beams from his suit straight into Thanos' chest. Mickey then casted Raging Storm against Thanos as Strange used his portal to send multiple pieces of debris crashing onto the Mad Titan. Mantis then grabbed Thanos' head and made him use the Space Stone on himself, which allowed Sora to cast a Triple Plasma spell against him as Quill fired more shots and threw more grenades at him as well, exploding on impact.

"Do not let him close his fist." Strange whispered to the Cloak of Levitation.

The Cloak swooped off Strange's shoulders and wrapped itself tightly around Thanos' armored hand, who started tugging at this unexpected wrapping.

Strange started throwing portals everywhere. Spider-Man leapt through one on Thanos' left

"Magic!" shouted Peter as he punches Thanos in the head and vanished through a portal to the lower right before reappearing above Thanos. "More magic!" he shouted as he yanked Thanos' head down hard, then leapt into a portal in front of him. He leapt through another portal high and behind Thanos. "Magic with a kick!" he called as he delivers a flying kick and falls feet-first into an exit, then appears on his right. "Magic with a-"

Before he couldn finish Thanos turned, grabbed him from the air, and threw him to the ground, with his hand around his neck.

"Insect!" he snarled at the teenage superhero.

"PETER!" Sora and Mickey screamed in horror.

Thanos threw Peter at Doctor Strange, knocking them both down. Thanos finally tore the Cloak away and was then promptly surrounded by fiery explosions as Iron Man bombarded him. He sucked all the flame into the gauntlet with the Power Stone and fired it in a stream at Iron Man, hitting him dead on and sending him far away, plowing through a massive fallen machine.

Sora and Mickey combined Arego spells to light Thanos into the air before Sora used an Ignite spell on him. Mickey followed suite with a Perlza spell. But Thanos used the Space Stone to conjure up a powerful beam big enough to blast both Guardians of Light away. Thanos then turned back to Tony.

Peter suddenly leapt from behind, more conventionally this time, while Thanos concentrated his fire on Iron Man, webbed the gauntlet and dropped down in front of him, pulling hard - but Thanos yanked on the web-line, pulling the much lighter teenager towards him, and punched him on his way past. He tore the webbing free of the gauntlet.

Mickey helped Peter up.

"Come on Spider-man!" he said encouragingly. "We can still do this!"

Peter nodded. "Yeah! Let's go Mickey Mouse!" he said excitedly.

Mickey jumped into the air and Peter webbed him around his waist. Peter used his robotic spider legs to lift him into the air. Mickey got ready to attack with Kingdom Key W as he generated an Ultima spell. Peter swung Mickey through the air and flung him towards Thanos as Mickey chanted, "ULTIMA!"

The fast pace of both Mickey and the spell striking Thanos against his chest was enough to send the Mad Titan crashing into some more debris.

"That was so badass!" cheered Peter as he ran back up to Mickey.

"I'll say!" chuckled Mickey.

"Let's call that Spider-Mouse!" said Peter.

Mickey laughed. "Sounds good to me!"

But their victory was short-lived as Thanos suddenly used the Power Stone to blast them away. But Tony and Quill flew toward Thanos with Sora riding on the former's back. The three leaders landed on the ground as Thanos charged towards them.

"Iron Man! Star-Lord! Let's move!" shouted Sora.

"Check!" shouted Quill.

"Roger!" said Tony.

Tony flew forwards and using his chest piece and palms, he sent out giant blasts of energy at Thanos. Sora rode on the back of Quill as he fried multiple shots and Thanos' head, barley injuring him, but distracting him enough for Sora to leap off of Quill, switch out Kingdom Key with Shooting Star and transformed it into his arrow guns and shot Thanos seevral times. Sora then transformed the guns back into Shooting Star, and together with Ultima Weapon, fired a Double Ultima spell at Thanos, sending him flying into rubble, barley even scuffing him, but managing to knock him into a daze.

"Yes!" cheered Sora.

"Take that grimace!" Tony mocked.

"Man, we should really team up more often!" said Quill.

"That I can surprisingly agree with." said Tony.

Suddenly, Thanos got up and used the Reality Stone to send giant vines wrapping around Sora, Tony, and Quill before flinging them away to the ground, landing near Mickey and Peter, just in time for a small spaceship to attempt to crash-land on him.

The ship dragged Thanos along for a distance, burying him under debris. He stood just as the pilot leapt in a great arc to punch him, landing in front of him with an energy-blade at the ready.

"Well, well." Thanos mused.

"Who was that?!" asked Mickey as he and Sora got up having seen everything.

Out of the dust, Sora could see a blue-skinned woman dressed in red with a robotic arm. His eyes widened.

"Nebula!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Sora." Nebula greeted before her expression turned furious as she gazed at Thanos. "You should have killed me."

"Would've been a waste of parts!" Thanos uffed.

Nebula snarled as she rab at Thanos, attacking him with her sword. "Where's Gamora?!" she demanded.

Thanos punched her away, only for Sora and Mickey to use a Zero-Gravity spell to slow her down.

"Good to see you Nebula." said Sora.

"Likewise." said Nebula as she glared back at Thanos. "I said I would kill my father for all the Hell he put me through, and that day is today!"

"Then let's go!" said Mickey.

With that, the three charged back into battle.

_**Nebula has joined your party**_

Thanos fired a blast from the Space Stone at the three, but they leapt out of the way just in time. Sora fired a Deep Freeze spell at Thanos just as Tony sent more explosions at the Mad Titan. Mickey casted a Sparkaga spell against Thanos before firing a Thunder Tracer spell as well. Drax and Nebula slashed Thanos with their swords while trying to avoid his attacks. Peter fired web grenades at the Mad Titan as Quill fired more shots from his blasters. Strange bashed Thanos against his face with his shields as Tony fired another blast from his chest piece.

Quill then lifted Sora into the air and onto his back as they flew up above the Mad Titan. Sora teh leaped off as he and Quill aimed their weapons and dove down firing multiple shots at Thanos, distracting him while Nebula lifted Mantis into the air and she struck Thanos in the face with her feet. As Thanos gained his surroundings, he found himself facing Tony's palm as he fired a blast from it and then used his nanoparticles to make bigger fists to punch Thanos in the face. Mickey then casted a Thunder Tracer spell at Thanos just as Strange summoned hsi shield and bashed Thanos in the face. Drax and Nebula then slashed Thanos multiple times with their swords while avoiding his attacks. Peter used his web grenades Tony, Peter, and Quill threw their grenades at Thanos and they exploded on impact just as Sora and Mickey each fired Tornado Tracers at Thanos.

"We need to restrain him!" said Strange.

"But how?" asked Peter.

"It's not easy." said Nebula. "My father doesn't go down so easily unless extremely weakened, which is rare."

Sora thought hard for a minute before an idea flew into his head. "I got it!" he exclaimed. "Cover me guys!"

Nodding, Tony fired a blast from his chest piece at Thanos, sending him back. Before he could use any of the stones, Peter shot multiple webs on them before webbing Thanos' eyes again. Quill fired multiple shots from his blasters as Strange used magic chains to wrap Thanos together and drag him to the ground. He then opened portals for Drax, Nebula, and Mantis to jump in to. As Mantis stabilized Thanos' mind so he couldn't focus, Drax and Nebula stabbed his shoulders before the three of them leapt back into the portals to rejoin the group. Mickey then casted a Raging Storm spell to keep Thanos at bay.

"Sora now!" Mickey shouted.

Sora nodded as he placed Ultima Weapon behind him as began to float. Sora then summoned Master's Defender in his free hand and held it and Kingdom Key into the air. Ultima Weapon aimed upward as well. Sora focused with all his might as he began to conjure up a lot of light energy. His eyes glistened slightly as patterns appeared under his feet.

"ULTIMA!" Sora shouted as three times the amount of light energy from a normal Ultima spell went towards Thanos at a fast pace, striking him multiple times until he was on the ground.

_(Armored Xemnas Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts II ends)_

Tony, Peter, Strange, Quill, Drax, Mantis, Nebula, and especially Mickey stared in awe at the scene before them.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" exclaimed Peter.

"What the hell was that?" asked Drax.

"Was that Ultima?" asked Strange.

"No…" said Mickey. "That was _Triple_ Ultima!"

"Triple?" asked Tony.

"That's a thing?" asked Quill.

"It's a rare spell!" said Mickey, feeling awed and proud of Sora. He couldn't help but smile at his friend.

"Wow…" breathed Peter.

"Impressive." said Strange.

"Amazing." said Drax.

"Astounding." said Mantis.

"Unexpected." admitted Nebula.

Tony chuckled. "Just goes to show how powerful Sora can be." he told them.

Sora ran up to them, dismissing Master;s Defender and held Kingdom Key and Ultima Weapon in his grasp.

"Come on guys! Now's our chance!" he shouted.

Everyone nodded as they ran towards Thanos.

Strange used the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak to pinion the gauntlet, pulling Thanos' fingers open and trying to pry the gauntlet off his hand. Thanos tried to pull free, as Drax slide in from his right, kicking his knee and knocking him off-balance, then wrapped himself around Thanos' kneeling leg.

Quill shot an electric trap onto the ground to Thanos' right, the tangle-field holding down his unarmored hand.

Peter swung in, webbed Thanos' chest then wrapped it around behind him, digging his Iron Spider legs into the ground to anchor himself.

Strange opened a portal straight above Thanos' head out of which dropped Mantis, landing on the Titan's shoulders, her hands on his temples. He bellowed as she tried to put him under her control

Sora summoned Master's Defender and tossed it to Mickey. Both nodded as they used two Keyblades each to cast a Magnet spell to hold Thanos in place with all their might.

Tony flew up and began pulling on the gauntlet. Strange reapplied the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak to reinforce the trap's hold on Thanos' right hand, and the Cloak helped him pull. Thanos was finally subdued enough to incapacitate, not fully asleep.

"Is he under? Don't let up." said Tony.

"We got him now!" said Sora.

"But it's really difficult!" said Mickey.

Mantis started to cry. "Be quick! He is very strong!" she cried.

"Parker, help! Get over here!" shouted Tony.

Peter dropped his web-line, and hurried to help Tony with the gauntlet.

"She can't hold him much longer. Let's go." said Tony.

Quill flew over to join the others and stood in front of Thanos. "I thought you'd be harder to catch." he taunted. "For the record, this was my plan. Not so strong now, huh?" His expression turned serious. "Where is Gamora?"

"My... Gamora...?" Thanos breathed.

"No, bullshit. Where is she?" demanded Quill.

"He is in anguish." said a shocked Mantis.

"Good." said Quill.

Mantis began crying. "He… he… mourns." she told them.

This surprised everyone. "What does this monster have to mourn?!" snapped Drax.

"Gamora." said Nebula.

Quill paused in shock. "What?" he asked.

Nebula had realized with horror and sadness what had happened. "He took her to Vormir. He came back with the Soul Stone... but she didn't." she said sadly.

Everyone's eyes widened in horror.

"No! Not Gamora!" cried Sora.

Mickey gritted his teeth as he glared at Thanos. "Thanos you bastard!" he snapped.

Tony frasprf the danger immediately and de-helmetedd. "Okay, Quill, you gotta cool it right now, you understand?" he said to the older Peter.

Quill slowly turned to Thanos.

"Don't, don't, don't engage, we've almost got this off!" shouted Tony, pleadingly.

"Quill focus!" shouted Sora.

" Tell me she's lying." said Quill as his tone became enraged. "ASSHOLE! Tell me you didn't do it!" he shouted.

"I... had... to." wheezed Thanos.

"No, you didn't… ! No, you didn't… !" said Quill as he began to tear up. "NO YOU DIDN'T!"

Seeing that this was going south fast, Mickey turned to Nebula. "Nebula stop him!" she shouted.

Wasting no time, Nebula ran over to Quill and punched him in the back of the head with her robotic arm. Quill fell to the ground.

"Sorry Quill." apologized Mickey.

"It's coming! It's coming! It's coming!" shouted Peter.

"It's almost off!" shouted Tony. "It's almost-"

Tony was cut off as he and Peter got the gauntlet off Thanos' hand. It flew through the air. Sora and Mickey quickly casted Thundaga spells to knock Thanos away just as Mantis and Drax leapt off him. Everyone, including a recovered Quill watched at the gauntlet flew through the air.

"Grab it!" shouted Nebula.

But before anyone could, a black aura surrounded them all.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Peter.

"What's going on?!" exclaimed Tony.

Suddenly, red lights appeared in the black. Sora and Mickey's eyes widened in horror.

Then, the lights turned into lasers, which blasted Sora, Mickey, Tony, Peter, Strange, Quill, Drax, Nebula, and Mantis multiple times, all of them screaming in pain as they fell to the ground in pain.

Thanos watched on in bewilderment as he slowly got up.

The lasers stopped firing as the gaulted was caught… by Ansem. Xemnas then walked up next to him.

"Ansem!" snarled Sora.

"Xemnas!" snarled Mickey.

"Surprised to see us again?" Ansem asked with a smirk.

"We figured that in case you lot got the upper hand, we would help Thanos." said Xemnas.

"You grey-haired bitches are making a big mistake!" snapped Tony.

Xemnas gazed at them with an emotionless expression. "As I told Axel a month ago, you lot have interfered with our plans, far more times than I care to count." he said darkly. "Not this time."

Ansem walked over to Thanos. "I believe this belongs to you." he said as he presented the gauntlet.

Thanos smiled as he put the gauntlet back on, the power surging through him once again. "Thank you. Tell Xehanort his services have done me well." he said to the Heartless and Nobody.

"Done." said Ansem.

Xemnas smirked evilly at the heroes. "Enjoy your last moments here." he said as he and Asnem went through a corridor of darkness.

Before anyone could do anything as they tried to get up, Thanos kicked Drax into Nebula and Quill, knocking them down. Strange threw the Crimson Bands at Thanos again, only for him to grab them and threw Doctor Strange into peter, sending them far away, and swatted away Sora and Tony as they ran to him. Mickey and the remaining Guardians jumped up and charged him again, but he fired a pulse of indigo energy at them that knocked them all completely unconscious.

Tony zoomed back in, Sora on his back with Ultima Weapon in hand, his nanite arm cannon manifested, and was head-butted to the ground. Thanos looked at them for a beat, then raised the gauntlet towards Titan's moon.

Sora and Tony stared, aghast.

Thanos used a combination of the Power and Space Stones to shatter the moon's surface, then brought the debris down on the field of battle at speed. Tony grabbed Sora and they powered out of the way but were caught by a chunk of moon about the size of a baseball field, slamming them into the ground. Mickey and the Guardians went sailing into the air from the rebound.

* * *

_Wakanda:_

In Shuri's lab, Shuri was working steadily to complete the Mind Stone's removal as Wanda stood by, tense.

Out on the battlefield, the Kingsguard, Borderers and Jabari had little success going against Cull Obsidian's chained hammer - he either sent them flying or punched them into the ground. T'Challa broke free of his other sorties, leapt and used all his collected kinetic energy behind a punch that laid Obsidian flat.

"Come and get some, space dogs!" shouted Rocket as another wave of Outriders headed right for the raccoon-oid.

Bucky, having come up behind Rocket, grabbed him with his mechanical arm and held him at arms length and spun 540 degrees, firing his own M-249 at the same time.

"Come on, get some, get some! Come on, get some!" chortled Rocket.

Bucky drops Rocket, who looked up at him with an impressed gleam.

"How much for the gun?" he asked.

"Not for sale." Bucky replied as he fired at the Outriders.

"Okay, how much for the arm?" Rocket asked.

Bucky gave him a look and moved off.

"Oh, I'll get that arm." Rocket said to himself.

The tides of battle caused Thor, using Stormbreaker to great effect, and Steve to fight together. They took a breather.

"New haircut?" panted Steve, noticing Thor's long hair was gone.

Thor ginned. "Notice you've copied my beard."

Steve nodded wearily gesturing at his own face with a shield-covered hand.

Groot skewered three Outriders with his right arm.

"By the way, this is a friend of mine. Tree." said Thor as he gestured towards Groot with Stormbreaker.

"I am GROOT!" snarled Groot.

"I... I am Steve Rogers." a bemused Steve said formally.

Just then, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Natasha, Bruce, Bucky, T'Challa, Sam, Rhodey, Okoye, M'Baku, and Rocket joined them.

"There's another wave coming our way!" said Natasha.

Thor smirked. "Let's demolish them." he suggested.

"Done." said Rocket grinning as he readied his gun.

They all got into battle stances as the Outriders came towards them.

_(Data-Roxas Rematch Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix plays)_

_Mission: Defeat all the Outriders_

_Playable Characters:  
__Riku_

_Donald Duck_

_Goofy_

_Kairi_

_Queen Minnie_

_Daisy Duck_

_Party Members:  
__Thor_

_Captain America_

_Hulkbuster_

_Black Widow_

_War Machine_

_Falcon_

_White Wolf_

_Black Panther_

_Okoye_

_M'Baku_

_Rocket Raccoon_

_Groot_

Riku and Kairi started the fight together as they combined a Mine Square spell to hold a couple Outriders still before they jumped into the air and unleashed a beam of beam of light from their Keyblades that destroyed them instantly. Bucky and Rocket stood back to back as they fried at oncoming Outriders. Steve bashed an Outrider several times in the face before throwing it into another, both who were destroyed by Groot using his branches to slice them away. Goofy fired a Sparkaga spell at some outriders that neared hm before throwing his shield like a Frisbee at them. Goofy then casted a Dark Firaga spell that destroyed them instantly. Natasha fried multiple shots at the Outriders, some of them right in the face. She then used her Widow's Bite on one Outrider before shooting it at point-blank range. Thor fired multiple shots of lightning at the outriders and threw Stormbreaker at them, slicing them all instantly. Thor then flew up and used the flat part of Strombreaker to bash another group of Outriders into the air as Rhodey and Bruce fired at them multiple times, killing them. Donald fired a Triple Plasma from his Keyblade at a group of Outriders before he fired an Exo Spark from his Save the Queen Staff at another group. Donald then combined both weapons and unleased a Firaga Burst at a group of three Outriders, destroying them all. T'Challa slashed at some Outriders before driving his claws into one's neck on both sides. Okoye and M'Baku slashed away at the Outriders before they stabbed one on the sides of it's chest and used their feet to push it to the ground. Sam flew threw the air and shot down some Outriders. He managed to sneak up on some from behind them and shot them down. Minnie and Daisy fired multiple orbs of light at the Outriders, weakening them. Minnie then finished off the ones coming toward her with a Wind Tracer spell while Daisy finished off those coming near her with a Thunder Tracer spell.

"They're not slowing down!" called Rhodey.

"Time for team ups!" shouted Donald.

"I like that idea!" said Natasha.

Exchanging nods, Kairi and Natahsa charged towards an outrider. Kairi slashed in the chest while Natasha bashed it in the face with her batons. Then, both heroines did some kung fu kicks against it multiple times before Kairi helped lift natasha into the air, the first female Avenger drawing her guns and flipped over the Outrider, firing at it, killing it.

"You go Nat!" cheered Kairi.

Natasha smirked. "Thanks Kairi." she replied.

Minnie turned to Daisy. "Shall we?" she asked, smirking.

Daisy smirked in return. "Let's go girlfriend!" she replied.

The two female toons charged towards some Outriders. They held their Keyblades together before unleashing a beam of light together that began weakening the aliens as they spun around. Both then locked their arms together and jumped into the air, spinning around and unleashed a barrage of orbs of light that managed to destroy them all.

As they landed, Minnie and Daisy laughed in victory as he high-fived each other.

Goofy and Steve stood together as Outriders approached them.

"Ready Captain?" smirked Goofy.

Steve smirked back. "Ready Captain." he replied.

Both Captains charged forwards and began using their shields to bash the Outriders. Steve then picked Goofy up by his feet and swung him around as Goofy used his Keyblade to slash away the Outriders. Steve and Goofy then stood together as Goofy tossed Royal Radiance into the air and had it summon a beam of light that reflected off Save the Queen and Steve's gauntlet shields shields. Both then locked arms and Steve jumped gogh into the air as the reflected beams of light destroyed the Outriders.

Both of them landed as Goofy exclaimed. "We did it! A-hyuck!"

Steve chuckled. "I can do this all day."

Donald and Thor stood together as the latter looked up at him. "Shall we combine our abilities, God of Thunder?" Donald smirked.

Thor smikred. "We shall, Mage of Thunder." he replied.

Donald and Thor stood together as the fired blasts of lightning at all their opponents. Then, a whole hoard of Outriders came towards them. Thor and Donald locked arms as the God of Thunder flew them into the air. Keyblade, Staff, and Axe were held up into the air as they summoned enough lightning power and sent it down on the approaching enemies, electrocuting them till they were motionless.

As the two landed, Donald looked back up at Thor. "We really are powerful!" he said happily.

Thor chuckled. "That we are Donald Duck." he replied.

_(Data-Roxas Rematch Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix ends)_

* * *

In Shuri's lab, a deep rumbling could be heard even at their height.

Wanda looked down on the battlefield, and saw movement through the blazing forest between the troopships and the dome. As the disturbance reached the edge of the trees, it turned into vast moving mounds of earth that easily bypassed the force field and emerged - Threshers, sets of massive, motorized spiked wheels, intended for nothing more than shredding everything in their paths.

* * *

The group of heroes could only look on in horror as they saw the ginormous vehicles approaching them.

"Oh crap." paled Rocket.

"What the hell?!" Riku, Bruce, Bucky, Sam, and Rhodey exclaimed together.

"OH CLUCK!" Donald and Daisy exclaimed together.

"Son of a bitch!" exclaimed Steve.

"GAWRSH!" gasped Goofy.

Natasha swore in Russian.

"What the hell are those?!" screamed Minnie.

"TROUBLE!" screamed Kairi.

To make matters worse, a figure in an Organization cloak appeared in front of them.

"Organization XIII!" cried Goofy.

"But who is it this time?" asked Donald.

The cloaked member suddenly snapped it's fingers and Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed spawned around it.

Among the Heartless were Shadows, Malachite Boleros, and Fat Bandits.

Among the Nobodies were Dusks, Berserkers, and Dancers.

Among the Unversed were Floods, Scrappers, and Tank Topplers.

"Heartless, Nobodies, AND Unversed!" cried Minnie.

"Dammit!" shouted Rocket.

"Fall back! Fall back now!" shouted T'Challa.

Wanda watched as at least one set of Threshers separated into individual wheels and started veering all over the battlefield, and then looks anxiously back at Vision.

"Focus that fire on the left flank, Sam." said Rhodey as they all went their separate ways again.

"I'm doing it." said Sam.

The two fliers used their firepower to crack a Thresher but couldn't find a weak spot.

Kairi, Minnie, and Daisy, Keyblades in hands, Natasha, with her escrima sticks, and Okoye, with her augmented spear, had drifted together when they were suddenly in the path of a Thresher. All five women women cringed at their seemingly inevitable shredding when the Scarlet Witch landed in front of them, eyes glowing red, lifting the whole Thresher well clear of the ground. Looking behind her, the friendly force had scattered and was replaced by a charging mob of Outriders, only to be killed as Wanda threw the Thresher at them.

Natasha straightened with a pleased smile.

"WHOO! GO WANDA!" cheered Kairi.

"You were amazing! Bravo!" cheered Minnie.

"Badass!" cheered Daisy.

"Why was she up there all this time?" Okoye asked indignantly while also amazed.

Proxima smiled as she gazed at the Scarlet Witch. "She's on the field. Take it." she told someone through an earpiece.

_Shuri's lab:_

The person Proxima was talking to turned out to be an alive Corvus Glaive, who wounded Ayo, alerting Shuri to the problem. She started hastily disconnecting her equipment from Vision's systems, making him gasp at the sensations. The Dora Milaje engaged Glaive but were sent skidding across the floor. Shuri finished her shutdown, grabbed one of her sonic panther-paws and fired at Glaive. The Dora attacked again, and Glaive sent both them and Shuri through the balcony railing and onto the main lab floor.

As Glaive turned to face Vision, he saw that the Avenger wasn't there. Vision suddenly charged at him and knocking him out the window to fall many meters down the face of Mount Bashenga.

"Guys, we got a Vision situation here." shouted Sam as he was tackled by a leaping Outrider and grounded.

"Somebody get to Vision!" shouted Steve.

Donald was distracted when he saw Vision in danger. An Outrider scratched him across his cheek and knocked him to the ground. He got back up and with a yell of anger he sliced the Outrider in half and turned to Riku and Goofy who were fending off a couple of Outriders.

"Goofy! Riku! Listen up! Vision is still badly injured and worn out from his fight with Glaive and Midnight! We're gonna need to back him up!" shouted Donald urgently.

Suddenly, a Dancer attacked him but Donald jumped to the side and grabbed it before giving it a good spin and smashing it into the outriders Goofy was facing. Donald leapt off towards Riku.

"RIKU, DUUUCK!" the mage shouted.

Riku ducked and Donald bashed the Outrider to the ground as Riku helped him destroy it with a Crawling Fire spell.

Riku and Goofy regrouped with Donald.

"Come on boys! We have to go protect Vision! He won't be able to last without his powers!" shouted Donald.

"Right!" said Riku.

"Then let's go!" said Goofy.

Donald turned to Kairi, Minnie, and Daisy who were fighting off some Shadows, Dancers, and Tank Topplers.

"Daisy, Minnie, Kairi! Riku, Goofy and I are gonna help out Vision! Can you three ladies hold down the fort?!" Donald called.

"Go! We'll be fine!" shouted Daisy.

"Protect Vision!" called Minnie.

"Right now he's more important and he needs you!" said Kairi.

Donald turned to Riku and Goofy. "Let's go boys!"

"Yeah!" they both said in unison.

They ran off to help out Vision. As they did, Riku looked over at Donald with a proud smile.

"Gotta say Donald… you make a really good combat leader!" he complimented.

"He once lead his family in the Shadow War, remember?" reminded Goofy with a smile.

Donald chuckled. "Thanks guys. It takes strategy and confidence… and a lot of feathered furry!"

Riku and Goofy chuckled, only for them and Donald to run into dozens of Malachite Boleros, Dusks, and Scrappers.

"I guess they're onto us." groaned Riku.

"Looks like these guys won't let us get through without a fight!" said Goofy.

"Scram you big palookas!" Donald quacked angrily as the three engaged in battle.

"Somebody get to Vision!" shouted Steve as he noticed the three heroes dealing with the creatures of darkness.

"I got him!" said Bruce, having figured out the Hulkbuster's repulsor thrusters and made a beeline for the android.

"On my way." said Wanda before suddenly getting clobbered by Proxima Midnight's pommel and rolled down into the large ditch from the Thresher before she cold move.

Proxima jumped down next to the Scarlet Witch. "He'll die alone. As will you." she told her darkly.

"She's not alone." said Natasha as she revealed herself behind Wanda.

Okoye silently brandished her spear on the other side of Proxima and nodded at Black Widow.

Proxima then noticed Kairi, Minnie, and Daisy standing together, Keyblades in hand.

"You're outnumbered Midnight!" snarled Daisy.

Proxima smirked. "Doesn't mean I'll lose."

"Think again!" huffed Minnie.

"You all ready for this?" asked Kairi.

"Ready at your command Kairi." smirked Natasha.

Kairi nodded. "This time, _I'll_ lead." she said boldly as she and her fellow female heroes got into fighting positions.

_(Data-Larxene Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix plays)_

_Mission: Defeat Proxima Midnight_

_Party Members:  
__Kairi_

_Queen Minnie_

_Daisy Duck_

_Black Widow_

_Scarlet Witch_

_Okoye_

"Euuyaaah!" shouted Proxima as she leapt for Natasha, who had joined her sticks into a full staff. She blocked Proxima's blow with an electrical crackle.

Kairi then slashed Proxima across her face before firing a Blizzard spell at her. Okoye ran around the slope to also attack from the front, slashing Proxima across her back. Proxima blocked Okoye's attack, but she was then struck with a Tornado Tracer spell cast by Minnie. The toon mousette then leapt into the air and slashed Proxima twice before firing an Exo Spark at her. Wanda lifted up pieces of the ground with her magic and threw into proxima, the alien only able to destroy a few with her staff while also getting hit. Daisy blasted an Ignite spell against Midnight, sendinger her stumbling backwards, allowing Natasha to attack with her Widow's Bite. Okoye then bashed her spear against Proxima's chest before side-kicking her in the stomach. Daisy used this chance to cast a Firaga spell at Proxima. Kairi then used a Zero-Gravity spell to lift Proxima into the air, letting Wanda fly up to her and punched her in the face, her fists glowing bright red. Wanda then used her magic to fling Proxima to the ground where Minnie casted a Triple Plasma spell against her.

Kaiir turned to Minnie. "Let's try a combo!" she shouted.

Minnie grinned. "Oh yes!" she said ain agreement.

Kairi and Minnie jumped into the air and raised their Keyblades. Both used the light in their hearts as they generated a series of orbs that shot out like fireworks and blasted Midnight several times.

"Let's call that Royal Rain!" suggested Kairi.

Minnie giggled. "I love it!"

Suddenly, the seven of them ducked as a single-wheel Thresher teared overhead, the ditch sparing them most of the danger from the wheel-blades. Proxima used the distraction to kick Natasha in the face, sending her to the ground. She then grabbed Okoye by the shoulder and weapon and threw her meters away.

"Not on our watch!" snarled Daisy as she turned to Wanda. "Ready Scarlet Witch?" sne asked.

Wanda nodded with determination.

Daisy and Wanda charged forwards. Wanda gathered as much energy as she could muster as Daisy conjured up light from her Keyblade. Aiming their magic just right, Daisy and Wanda fried blasts of light and magic into a combination of both in an orange beam that based Proxima straight through a tree.

"Nice work girlfriend!" cheered Daisy.

"Let's call that Magic Mayhem." suggested a panting Wanda, who managed a small smile.

"Speaking of mayhem…" said Natasha.

Proxima came running back up, screaming in anger. Minnie, Daisy, Wanda, and Okoye ran up to her to attack, but Proxima slashed them across their chests so fast that they never saw it coming. They clutched their wounds as they fell to the ground.

Natasha split her staff back into a pair of stick to block Proxima's sword blows, and finally knocked it from her hand. The alien took to her bare fists instead, knocked down and pinned the Black Widow. Proxima triggered an arm-blade from her left-arm armor, and stabbed at Natasha, who barely managed to block the blade with her crossed. Kairi came to Natasha's rescue by casting a Blizzaga spell at the alien' knocking her away.

Kairi and Proxima clashed their weapons roughly, the Princess of Heart gaining the upper hand. But when she tries to deliver the final blow Midnight grabbed her wrist. She delivered a blow from the handle of her sword to Kairi's abdomen, causing her to scream in pain and then delivers a headbutt that sent Kairi flying and cracked her visors a little. She grabbed and threw Kairi to the side and then ripped her AR Device off before repeatedly delivering a couple of blows to her face. She brought up her sword and stabbed Kairi with it. She screams in anguish as the wounded Minnie, Daisy, Natasha, Wanda, and Okoye watched in horror.

Kairi held her wound in pain.

"You are a mighty one, Princess." said Proxima. "But not even you can be saved."

But before Proxima could kill her, Natasha tackled her away from Kairi. Proxima glared and was about to kill Natasha, she gasped in pain as she felt herself getting stabbed twice. Behind her were a bruised up Minnie and Daisy breathing heavily as impaled her with their Keyblades. Okoye then stabbed Proxima in her stomach.

Kairi mustered up enough strength to resummon Destiny Embrace and launch a Flower Shoot spell that sent Midnight flying before Wanda grabbed her with her magic and sent her into the path of a Threser, killing her as her blue blood scattered everywhere.

"EWW!" Kairi, Minnie, and Daisy yelled in disgust as Proxima's blood stained theirs, Natahsa, Wanda, and Okoye's clothes.

_(Data-Larxene Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix ends)_

Wanda sat up, sighing with relief, her hands still shimmering.

"That was really gross." Nastasha commented in disgust as Kairi cured herself, although her scratches and scuffs were still visible.

"What now?" asked Daisy.

"Help Vision." said Natasha. "Fort's holding steady. We'll keep it that way. Go!"

Kairi, Minnie, and Daisy nodded as they rushed off, Kairi putting back on her cracked AR device.

* * *

Meanwhile, Glaive kicked Vision, knocking him down; as he attempted to rise again, Cull Obsidian showed up and swung his hammer in a full arc, throwing Vision even further. He painfully started to climb to his feet again when a whooshing overhead interrupted the fight as Bruce landed the Hulkbuster between the aliens and the android. He took a defensive stance, pointing one hand's repulsor at each.

"Oh no, oh no you don't. This isn't going to be like New York, pal." sneered Bruce. "This suit's already kicked the crap out of the Hulk-"

Cull Obsidian suddenly jumped forward, grabbed Bruce's right arm and Bruce in reflex grabbed Obsidian's hammer; a jet fires, taking the two of them in a random direction, to the base of a waterfall.

"Guys! Vision needs backup now!" shouted Bruce.

Obsidian pulled the Hulkbuster up and kicked it in the small of the back.

"Don't worry Bruce, we're here!" came a voice.

Bruce saw Riku, Donald, and Goofy run up. It had been Riku who spoke.

"Guys!" exclaimed Bruce happily.

"We're here to help!" said Donald.

"Let's get rid of this big guy first!" said Goofy.

"Oh you're screwed now!" Bruce taunted to Obsidian as he and the three world-travelers got into fighting positions.

_(Sephiroth Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts II plays)_

_Mission: Defeat Cull Obsidian_

_Party Members:  
__Riku_

_Donald Duck_

_Goofy_

_Hulkbuster_

Riku jumped into the air and unleashed a Fission Firaga at Obsidian. The alien retaliated by attempting to smash Riku with his hammer but he managed to roll out of the way as Donald casted a Thundaga spell against him. Goofy then bashed the large alien in the face with his shield before casting an Ice Barrage at him. Hulkbuster then punched Obsidian in the face, sending him backwards. The large alien growled as he charged back at Bruce and pushed against him, only for him to be knocked away from the Avenger by Riku using a Triple Blizzaga spell. Bruce fired blasts at the alien to get him to back off.

"Now would be a good time for combo moves!" Bruce shouted as Obsidian bashed the Huklbuster suit with his hammer as the scientist struggled to make it stand.

"Right!" said Donald as he turned to Goofy. "Let's move Goofy!" he shouted.

"Roger that Donald!" said Goofy.

Donald and Goofy jumped into the air and aimed their Keyblades outward. They began to spin around and charged towards the alien, slashing him multiple times before kicking him in the face, making him stumble to the ground.

As Donald and Goofy landed, Obsidian got up again and tried to bash the two with his hammer, only for Bruce to block the attack by punching Obsidian in the face. Riku jumped into the air and fired a Pulse Tracer at him. Goofy charged forwards and fired a Tornado Tracer at Obsidian before the alien knocked Goofy into the air, making him shout his signature hollar.

"YAHAHAHAHOOEY!"

"GOOFY!" Riku and Donald shouted in horror.

"I got him!" shouted Bruce as he made the Hulkbuster fly up into the air.

"Let's teach this Hulk-Wannabe not to mess with us!" said Donald.

"I'm with you!" said Riku.

Donald and Riku charged towards Cull Obsidian. Donald dismissed Save the King as he and Riku got their Keyblades ready. They locked arms before leaping into the air and spun their Keyblades around like mad, slashing them multiple times against Obsidian. They then switched their grips and held Braveheart and Unbound in the air as they conjured up Flare Force and Dad Firaga, the powerful energy knocking Obsidian away.

The two landed as Bruce came back with Goofy.

"Let's finish this!" shouted Bruce.

"Then let's go!" said Donald.

Donald re-summoned Save the King and fried a Wateraza spell at Obsidian. The alien snarled as he bashed a tree his hammer at them. Bruce used the Hulkbuster suit to grab at and swing it back at the alien. Riku casted a Raging Storm spell at the Black Order member as Goofy blasted him with an Ignite spell and tossed his shield at him like a Frisbee, bashing Obsidian in the face several times before returning to his grasp. Bruce fired more blasts from the Hulkbuster suit as Riku blasted Obsidian with a Transcendence spell.

Obsidian grew mad as he jumped into the air and landed roughly, causing Riku, Donald, and Gofoy to stumble down. Obsidian then charged forward to strike the three.

Bruce noticed this he screamed. and ran forward to protect Riku and the Disney duo. "Hulk. Hulk, I know you like making your entrance at the last second, well, this is it, man. This is the last, last second." Bruce said to Hulk frantically.

Bruce extended his left hand protectively as Obsidian grabbed the armor's hand, chopped the shoulder joint with a relatively small axe then did a roll over Bruce's back to leverage snapping off the Hulkbuster's whole arm.

Bruce was now panicking. "Ahhhhh! Hulk! Hulk! HULK!" he screamed.

Banner's face briefly became the Hulk as it shouted, "NOOOO!"

Bruce groaned in anger. "Oh, screw you, you big green asshole! I'll do it myself!"

He looked towards Obsidian. "Come on!" he shouted.

He charged the alien, jumped into the air and delivered an effective punch with his remaining hand.

Riku, Donald, and Goofy finally managed to get up and saw Bruce fighting Obsidian.

"Come on, let's get back in the game!' shouted Donald.

"Right!" Riku and Goofy said together.

Bruce swatted and punched the large alien until one blow was caught by Obsidian, who punched back, knocking Bruce down flat. But then, Goofy jumped up to the alien and used Goofy-Tornado against his face before hitting him with an Ignite spell. Donald jumped into the air and casted Blizzaga from both staff and Keyblade against Obsidian. Finally, Riku front-flipped into the air and casted a Dark Firaga spell against the alien before slashing him twice and then as he landed, Riku raised Braveheart in the air and shouted "ULTIMA!"

Swarms of light energy emerged by Riku and struck Obsidian multiple times. Obsidian changed his left hand armor into a pointed weapon, and lunged forward to deliver a likely fatal blow to the Keyblade Master when Bruce suddenly grabbed the detached Hulkbuster arm out of the water, holding it so Obsidian impaled that instead.

"Send it Bruce!" shouted Riku.

Bruce slapped the controls. "See ya!" he laughed.

[The repulsors fired, taking Cull Obsidian high into the air - high enough, in fact, to intersect the defense dome. The Hulkbuster arm dragged Obsidian against the field to grotesque destructive effect, ending in a very fatal explosion, killing the large alien.

_(Sephiroth Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts II ends)_

"Well done Bruce!" praised Donald. "That was definitely _not_ like New York!"

"Now we've got Glaive to deal with!" said Riku.

"Go, I'll help the others!" said Bruce.

"Be careful!" said Goofy.

"I will!" said Bruce.

With that, Riku, Donald, and Goofy ran off to find Glaive and protect Vision.

"Hulk, we got a lot to figure out, pal." said Bruce.

* * *

_Mount Bashenga:_

Corvus Glaive and Vision struggled in the forest. Glaive grasped Vision's shoulder and used the leverage to plunge his blade once more into the android's chest.

"I thought you were formidable, machine. But you're dying, like any man." mocked Glaive as he yanked his blade out, and Vision collapsed. As he bent over his fallen opponent to retrieve the Stone, he was tackled by Steve at full speed.

"Get outta here!" shouted Steve. He exchanged blows with Glaive, using his arm-shields as offence as well as defense, then turned to Vision again.

"GO!"

Just as Glaive tried to stab Steve, he was suddenly blasted by a Fira spell.

Steve turned to see Riku, Kairi, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, and Goofy standing nearby. Minnie had Starlight out in front of her, showing that she fired that Fira spell.

"Guys!" exclaimed Steve.

"We're in this together Steve!" said Riku as he and Goofy helped Vision up.

Corvus Glaive git up and aimed his spear at them.

"You fools will die at my feet." he sneered. "You lot aren't worth living."

"Not true!" snapped Riku. "No one may know why it was given to them, but life is worth living. Sure, the real worlds are cruel, but that's just because they're full of cruel and pathetic people that only want what they crave in their greedy heads. Everyone is lucky to have life. Thanos doesn't see that because he's blinded by his own stupidity, just like Xehanort. And their arrogance will be their own downfall, especially with Sora in this world of worlds. Tony too as he foresaw your arrival and prepared for the endgame."

"Which is why you'll lose big time." said Steve.

Glaive just huffed as he got into a fighting position.

"Everyone ready?" Donald and Steve asked together.

"Ready as we'll ever be!" said Minnie.

"Let's get this sadist." snarled Riku as everyone got ready.

_(Armored Ventus Nightmare Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance plays)_

_Mission: Defeat Corvus Glaive_

_Playable Characters:  
__Riku_

_Donald Duck_

_Goofy_

_Kairi_

_Queen Minnie_

_Daisy Duck_

_Party Members:  
__Captain America_

_Vision_

Riku and Kairi started out the fight by casting orbs of light at Glaive, which he blocked with his spear. But he was suddenly struck in the face by a Wateraza spell casted by Donald. Goofy then used Goofy-Tornado against Glaive before suddenly getting whacked in the face by the Glave's glaive. Luckily, Steve came to the rescue by punching the alien straight in the face before spin-kicking him in the chest. Glaive tried to stab Steve again but was suddenly struck by an Exo Spark fired by Minnie. Daisy jumped into the air and fired a Blizzara spell at Glaive. Glaive snarled as he spun his glaive around like a bow-staff and tried to slash his enemies, but was then suddenly struck by Vision as he fired a beam from the Mind Stone into a tree.

Glaive tried to get up and attack again only for Kairi to cast a Flower Shoot spell at him and then was struck by a Thunder Tracer spell by Goofy. Steve used his strength to tear off a large tree branch and bash the alien several times before breaking the branch against Glaive's back. Riku spin-kicked Glaive in the face before uppercutting him in the chin. Minnie and Daisy fired a Dark Firaga at Glaive as Donald bashed him in the stomach with his staff. Vision flew forward, picked Corvus up by his collar and punched him across his face twice before sending him into a boulder with another beam from the Mind Stone.

Glaive was now furious as he leapt into the air and slashed Riku, Kairi, and Vision across their chests, sending them back a bit. Donald quickly cured them as Stev charged forwards and exchanged punches to Glaives face and stomach. Goofy slashed Glaive across his back before striking him in the face with his shield. A recovered Riku jumped into the air and fired a Fission Firaga spell at Glaive, knocking him down. Minnie pain-slashed Glaive three times before casting a Flower Shoot at him. Daisy snuck up behind Glaive and fired a Blizzaga spell at him. Vision then picked Glaive up by his collar again, but this time, spun him around in the air before flinging him to another tree.

Riku and Donald looked at each other and nodded as the mage ran toward the Keyblade Master. Riku cupped his hands and helped lift Donald into the air as he did a back flip. Riku and Donald then aimed their weapons to gather as beams of light shit out from them on either side of Glaive and then struck him in the chest and upper-back part of him, bringing him to the ground some more.

As they landed, Glaive suddenly got up and jumped into the air. As the began to come down, he began spinning around with his Glaive sticking out as if he was a blade in a blender. Before anyone could attack, he suddenly slashed Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, and Daisy multiple times, sending them falling to the ground, severely cut.

Riku sneered as he and Corvus clashed their weapons. Riku managed to push the alien away as he casted a Flare Force spell on him. Glaive tried to stab Riku in the face' but the Keyblade Master ducked and fired a Blizzaga spell at him before he spin-slashed him twice. Riku then jumped into the air and casted a Raging Storm spell.

But just as Riku was abou to finish off Corvus, the alien suddenly jammed his glaive into Riku's shoulder, making hims scream in pain. Glaive then pulled his weapon out and kicked Riku into a tree. He then punched Riku in the face, cracking his AR device.

"You are formidable for a boy who walked the path to dawn and then fought for the light." Corvus said snidely. "Yet none of those skills could protect you from your death!"

Glaive then began to choke Riku. Then out of nowhere, Steve tackled the alien to the ground. Riku fell down from the tree and coughed to reagin himself. Steve tried to attack when Glaive suddenly kicked him hard in the chest, making Steve stumbled back as the alien got back up.

Corvus then picked up Steve by his throat and began to squeeze it hard. Glaive was just about to break the first Avenger's neck — until a glaive-blade pierced Glaive's chest, and was pushed all the way through.

The sound of Corvus' drying screams caused Riku, Kairi, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, and Goofy to slowly stand and watch in shock. Steve was shocked to as Corvus finally let him go as he died. There, holding Glaive's own glaive… was Vision. He raised his enemy in a perfect mirror of the first attack on him, and held him for a moment, before dropping Glaive's corpse to one side and collapsed exhaustively.

_(Armored Ventus Nightmare Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance ends)_

Donald and Kairi casted cures on everyone, though many of their cuts, bruises, and bloodstains remained. Riku placed back on his AR device.

"Amazing job Vision." praised Minnie.

"Just like what he tried to do to you." added Daisy with a small smirk.

Vision smiled wearily as Steve helped him up.

"I thought I told you to go." he said to the android.

"We don't trade lives, Captain." said Vision, smiling.

Steve smiled, remembering the same words he said to Vision back at the compound.

Suddenly, Natasha ran over.

"All the aliens are almost dead but Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed are still everywhere." she told them.

"Then let's go." said Steve.

Everyone nodded as they rushed away to help.

* * *

Out on the battlefield, Thor, Bruce, Rhodey, Sam, Wanda, Bucky, T'Challa, Rocket, and Groot fought alongside each other against the Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed. Among them were Fat Bandits, Berserkers, and Floods.

Okoye and M'Baku had gone to help their people deal with their enemies on other spots of the kingdom.

"Who the hell is controlling thee guys?!" snapped Rocket.

"Just keep fighting!" said T'Challa.

"I got this!" said Thor as he raised his axe and generated enough electricity that he sent in all directions, managing to destroy the surrounding enemies.

"Nice work Thor!" said Steve as he, Natasha, Vision, and the six world-travelers ran up.

"But it isn't the end." came a familiar voice.

Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, and Daisy's eyes widened.

Then, the cloaked figure from earlier appeared.

"Ansem?" asked Riku.

But to their confusion, the cloaked figure summoned the Gazing Eye Keyblade.

"Since when does Ansem use that Keyblade?" asked Minnie.

"Because I am not Ansem." the figure said. "Or… at least not yet."

"What the hell is he talking about?" asked Sam.

"Search me." said Rhodey.

Then, Riku, Kairi, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, and Goofy's eyes widened.

"No…" gasped Kairi.

"That's impossible!" exclaimed Donald.

The figure removed his hood to reveal an old enemy they thought was restored… Terra-Xehanort.

"TERRA?!" Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, and Daisy exclaimed in horror.

Steve, Thor, Bruce, Natasha, Rhodey, Sam, T'Challa, Bucky, Wanda, and Vision's eyes widened while Groot and Rocket looked confused.

"I am Groot?" asked Groot.

"You said Terra was restored." said Natasha, confused.

"He was!" quacked Donald in confusion.

"Your Terra was." came a voice.

Appearing through a corridor of darkness was Young Xehanort, who walked up next to Terra-Xehanort.

"Young Xehanort?!" exclaimed Riku.

"Your Terra is safe back at Disney Castle." said Young Xehanort. "This version of Terra… is from the past. Just like me."

The world-travelers were shocked, as were the Avengers and Guardians.

"The past?" asked Goofy.

Young Xehanort nodded. "As a vessel for Organization XIII, Terra was a great ally, very powerful." He then glared. "Until you lot stole him along with Sora and Saïx from us!"

All 18 heroes glared.

"Frost if all, his name is Isa!" snapped Minnie.

"And second, neither of them belonged to you in the first place!" added Kairi.

"Just like how I didn't belong with Hydra!" added Bucky.

"And me with the Red Room!" added Natasha.

"Or me with Hydra and then Ultron!" added Wanda.

Young Xehanort just smirked evilly. "All the same, since we were three allies down with our Number 13 still in the works, gaining new vessels was tough. Luckily, Pete and Mortimer, for once, for smart enough to help us by giving us the aides of going back to retrieve Terra-Xehanort's heart from the past, place it in a vessel, and gave it a piece of my present day future self's heart to become a new member."

"Sounds complicated even for you." huffed Sam.

Young Xehanort just laughed evilly. "Now we're up to 12 members since someone generously volunteered to be a vessel for us not long after you lot escaped our world."

"Who would be stupid enough to join them?" Rhodey asked incredulously.

"Someone stupid for one." said Thor.

"And that someone is someone Donald and Goofy would know." added Young Xehanort.

Donald and Goofy traded confused glances.

Young Xehanort turned to Terra-Xehanort. "With that said, finish them." he told him.

Terra-Xehanort smirked evilly as Young Xehanort left. "Gladly." he replied.

Terra-Xehanort snapped his fingers as a swarm of Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed joined his side.

"Together everyone!" said Donald.

"Right!" everyone said in unison as they got it fighting positions.

_(Marluxia Final Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories plays)_

_Mission: Defeat Terra-Xehanort and all the enemies_

_Playable Characters:  
__Riku_

_Donald Duck_

_Goofy_

_Kairi_

_Queen Minnie_

_Daisy Duck _

_Party Members:  
__Thor_

_Captain America _

_Black Widow_

_Hulkbuster_

_War Machine_

_Falcon_

_Scarlet Witch_

_White Wolf_

_Black Panther_

_Groot_

_Rocket Raccoon_

Terra-Xehanort started the battle by casting a barrage of Dark Firaga spells against the group, which they luckily avoided. Riku slashed away two Shadows as he used an Ice Barrage against a Fat Bandit. Riku then back flipped into the air and casted Firaga against two Scrappers. Thor sliced away three Berserkers before electrocuting seven Floods that tired to pounce him. Thor then used the flat part of his axe to bash away two Dusks and a Dancer Nobody. Kairi sliced away three Floods before she fired an Exo Spark Spell at a couple of Tank Topplers. Kairi then jumped it it the air and casted a Flower Shoot spell that struck down multiple Shadows. Natasha shit down two Shadows before side-kicking a Dancer. Black Widow then jammed her nightsticks into a Tank Toppler before using her Widow's bite to injure it some more then shot it down. Donald casted a Thundaga spell with his staff to weaken two Berserkers and then destroyed them with a Crawling Fire spell. Donald then casted a Wateraza spell that destroyed several Malachite Boleros that surrounded him. Steve bashed down Floods that came near him with with his gauntlet shields and then threw a Shadow into several floating Malachite Boleros. A Berserker came charging towards Steve, but he was able to use his strength to block the Nobody from smashing him with it's claymore, and then bashed it into oblivion with it himself. Goofy charged at Shadows with his shield before using Goofy-Tornado on a Fat Bandit. Goofy then fired an Ignite spell on a group of Dancers that leapt towards him. Wanda fired blasts from her magic against Tank Toplers that tried to hurt her. Wanda then saw a group of Berserkers running her way. Using her magic, she lifted up two boulders and crushed them against the Nobodies and then lifted one straight into the mountain behind the waterfall, destroying it. Minnie ducked to avoid the leaping Floods before she destroyed them with a Mega Flare spell. Bruce bashed away Fat bandits before blasting away Dusks and Dancers. Bruce then kicked a Malachite Bolero into a tree before blasting it, miraculously missing the tree. Daisy casted Wateraza on some Dusks. She then casted a Firaga Burst on a Fat Bandit twice before casting a Triple Burst. Sam flew overhead some Scrapers and short them down. The Falcon then dove down and his wings sliced away Malachite Boleros. Rhodey tossed several Shadows, Dusks, and Flood into each other without getting affected. Rhodey then had his War Machine gun shoot down some attacking Dancers and Tank Topplers. T'Challa slashed away Floods with his claws. The Black Panther then punched and kicked the hell out of a Fat Bandit and then slashed it across its face, killing it. Groot used his branches to squeeze and crush some of the smaller enemies. He then impaled three Berserkers in a row with his arm, just like with the Outriders. Bucky and Rocket shot down as many enemies as they good. One Berserker came charing at them, about to attack with it's claymore, but Bucky used his vibranium arm to hold off the attack and Rocket shot the Nobody down.

Terra-Xehanort snarled as he ran into attack.

Riku and Kairi saw that their friends were still busy with the Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed as Terra-Xehanort approached. Nodding at each other, the two islanders ran towards Terra-Xehanort. They each slashed him in the arms while avoiding his attacks before they leapt into the air. Holding Braveheart and Destiny's Embrace in the air, Riku and Kairi sent a beam of light down at Terra-Xehanort as he tried to use his Keyblade to block it. Riku and Kairi then generated orbs of light from their free hands, held them up, and then put them in the beam of light, boosting its power, sending the Organization member backwards.

Riku and Kairi landed before they were suddenly knocked away by Terra-Xehanort casting a Fission Firaga. But Wanda had noticed this and flew over to help and lifted Terra's past possessed fself into the air and flung him to the ground. Kairi slowly got up, exchanged nods with Wanda and they rushed to Terra-Xehanort. The Organization member casted orbs of darkness at the two redheads, but they managed to avoid them. Kairi stood in front of Wanda as the Scarlet Witch used her powers on Kairi, helping her generate a beam of Wanda's red magic straight into Terra-Xehanort, weakening him some more.

Terra-Xehanort got up again and fried a Quake spell, sending the two backwards. But Donald managed to buy them some time by blasting Terra-Xehanort with a Deep freeze spell. Kairi got up and rushed to Donald's aide and fired a Raging Storm spell at Terra-Xehanort. Mage and Princess of Heart stood together as they conjured of their magic in their hands and blasted it out at the vessel for Xehanort. Kairi and Donald then held up their Keyblades and conjured up an Ultima Fireworks spell and it sent Terra-Xehanort back some more.

But Terra's past self wouldn't have it as he fired Transcendence at the two. But he was suddenly bashed in the head by Goofy using Save the Queen. Goofy casted a Wateraza spell against Terra-Xehanort before he kung fu kicked him in the chest. Terra-Xehanort retaliated by firing a Glacier at Goofy. But his victory was short-lived as was suddenly sucker-punched in the face by Natasha. She then used her Widow's Bite against him as Steve snuck up from behind, and bashed Terra-Xehanort in the chest with his gauntlet shields twice. Terra-Xehanort scowled as he slashed the two across their chests but right after that he was struck by a Pulse Tracer spell fired by Minnie. Daisy came to her queen's aide by firing orbs of light at Terra-Xehanort. He gritted his teeth as he casted Tornado, sending the two toonetts spiraling into trees. But T'Challa had snuck up behind Terra-Xehanort and slashed him across his back like an "X." Terra-Xehanort turned around and was kicked in the chest, stumbling back. He regained his surroundings and blasted T'Challa with a Fire spell. Rocket and Bucky fired multiple shots at the Organization member, but he managed to avoid the hits, only to get trapped by Groot with his branches. Groot flung the Organization member towards Bucky and Rocket, the former using his metal arm to sucker-punch him as Rocket shot him in the shoulder. But Terra-Xehanort cured himself as he fired Cyclone at the three, knocking them back. But Sam snuck up on him and dragged him into the air before throwing him. But Terra-Xehanort managed to turn around and fire a Blizzara spell at Sam, sending him to the ground, only to be caught by Rhodey, who set him on the ground as he and Bruce fired multiple shots at Terra-Xehanort. The vessel was brought to the ground, but suddenly used an Ultima spell to knock them both away.

A recovered Wanda ran up to Donald and helped him up.

"Come on." she told him. "Let's try something new."

Donald smirked and nodded as the two magic users ran towards Terra-Xehanort. Donald dismissed his staff and Keyblade, concentrated, and suddenly generated red magic like Wanda's. Both concentrated hard as Wanda lifted Terra-Xehanort into the air. Focusing hard, Donald resummoned Unbound and Save the King and had them generate a beam of Wanda's magic straight into Terra's past self, knocking him over Wanda and into the ground.

But Donald and Wanda's victory was short-lived as they were suddenly struck by two Berserkers, sending them flying into the ground. Terra-Xehanrot smirked as he slowly got up and was aided by the Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed that the heroes didn't slay yet. But suddenly, Thor plowed through them all after just defeating the rest of the enemies that disn't aide Terra-Xehanort.

Thor landed near Riku and helped the recovering Keyblade Wielder up.

"Let's finish this battle." said Thor, determined.

Riku nodded. "Right!"

Riku and Thor gripped their weapons and charged towards Terra-Xehanort. Thor stopped and held his axe up as he generated the bifrost. Riku jumped into the air, aimed Braveheart at the bifrost, and fired a beam of light at it. Thor aimed the bifrost to destroy the Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed as Terra-Xehanort jumped out of the way. Thor then summoned lighting in place of the bifrost and had to electrocute Terra-Xehanort as Riku landed on the other side of Terra-Xehanort, summoned his Ultima Weapon Keyblade, aimed both up in the air and shouted, "ULTIMA!"

Twice as much energy surrounded Riku as he sent it flying into Terra-Xehanort, bring him to his knees, losing his grip on Gazing Eye as it landed in the grass, disappearing.

_(Marluxia Final Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories ends)_

Riku and Thor panted as the latter dismissed his Keyblades. Terra-Xehanoirt groane din pain as he looked in between the two.

"This isn't over! All your fates are sealed!" he sneered before smirking weakly. "And you can't stop what Thanos has already started…" he added as he teleported away.

Thor walked dover to Riku.

"Come. Let's help our friends."

Riku nodded. "Right."

* * *

_Titan:_

Mickey and the remaining Guardians & Avengers were dealing with the gravitic aftermath of dumping a large chunk of moon onto an unstable planet's surface. Mickey and the Guardians were unconscious and were flying upwards uncontrollably, moon-chunks still making fiery ballistic in-bounds, and random debris and massive rocks were floating in any possible direction. Peter was well-equipped to handle this physically, even though he was freaking out emotionally.

"I got you! I got you!" said Peter as he webbed Mantis. He then snagged Drax, securing both of them to something not moving. "I'm sorry I can't remember anybody's names!" he shouted as he reeled in Quill. He then webbed Nebula to something not moving and then got mickey. "Got ya your majesty!" he shouted.

* * *

The Cloak of Levitation set Strange down on a relatively stable outcrop as Thanos extricated himself from rubble. The Sorcerer Supreme made a few passes with his hands, producing the familiar golden magic filigree circles, and slammed his hands down on the rock before him, invoking the Seven Suns of Cinnibus as a lightning-like effect of immense heat jumped from rock to rock until it reached Thanos, sending him flying - but he made use of the erratic gravity to keep control and fire back a blast from the Power Stone.

Strange blocked the purple plume with a wall of Mirror Dimension, which he then pushes back at Thanos. It shattered around the Titan, who suctioned the magic into a miniature black hole with the Space Stone, volleying it back at Dr. Strange. Just in time, Strange raised a shield and changed the dark energy into a swarm of aqua butterflies which returned to their master.

Before Thanos could counterattack again, Strange levitated and invoked the Images of Ikonn, giving him arms like a Hindu deity before dozens of Strange replications rushed away, forming a circular wall around a snarling Thanos. They call casted magical cords, wrapping around Thanos' torso, arms and hands; he struggled to close his gauntleted fist, and used the Soul and Power Stones to discover the real Doctor Strange among the many copies, blowing the duplicates away and sending the singular Strange reeling. Reality and Space pulled Doctor Strange forward, Thanos grasping him by the throat once in range. The sorcerer grabbed futilely at Thanos' hand.

"You're full of tricks, wizard." said Thanos.

Thanos reached for the Eye of Agamotto.

"No!" shouted Strange.

Thanos snapped the Eye off its chain.

"Yet you never once used your greatest weapon." said the purple alien.

He crushed the Eye in his bare hand.

"A fake." said Thanos.

He threw Doctor Strange hard enough that his head hit stone and he passed out.

Almost simultaneously, a red and gold device slapped into the palm of the Infinity Gauntlet, bracing the fingers open.

Thanos was puzzled until he saw Tony fly up. Sora was on his back. As Iron Man landed, Sora hopped off. Tony's mask dematerialized, showing his hurt face: eyes partially black, bruised forehead and cheeks, and s few cuts showing blood.

Sora was also shown with several bruises and cuts on his face, arms, and legs. His clothes were also ripped, revealing more cuts, some bleeding. His eyes were also black, but the eyeballs were normal.

And needless to say, Tony and especially Sora and never looked more magry in their lives.

"You throw another moon at us, and we're gonna to lose it!" snapped Tony.

"It ends right here, right now, Thanos!" snarled Sora.

Thanos looked at the two with smirks. "Stark. Sora." he mused.

Sora and Tony suddenly looked shocked and uncomfortable.

"You know us?" asked Tony.

"I do." replied Thanos. "And not just because of Master Xehanort. You're not the only ones cursed with knowledge."

"My only curse is you." said Tony darkly.

"And my only curses are Xehanort AND you, ya grape-faced reject." snarled Sora.

Thanos just shook his head. "You lot try so hard to save humanity yet you fail to see that it will eventually fall."

"Just like how you fail to see that your plan to kill 50% of all life is insane!" snapped Sora.

"You think what you're doing is right Thanos." muttered Tony. "I can't believe that I'm saying this, but in some way... you're like me. You think that what you're doing is the right thing to save everyone when in reality, it isn't."

"But unlike Tony, you don't admit to your mistakes and see the major faults in them!" added Sora. Tony gave Sora a small grateful smile.

Thanos shook his head. "What you human wretches fail to see is that humanity will collapse on itself because of overpopulation. I will put an end to that. I… am a savior."

Sora and Tony glared deadly at the Mad Titan.

"You are a despicable bullshitter!" snapped Tony. (1)

"Half of life goes away, that will cause more problems you idiot!" snapped Sora. "Governments will fall, there will be riots, massive amounts of chaos!"

"They will move on." said Thanos.

"No they won't!" shouted Tony.

"Life is a great gift!" said Sora. "Even if no one knows why it was given to them, it is something one can truly cherish. They can live it to the fullest. Use it to make other lives better for everyone else. That's what you and Xehanort fail to see because you let your beliefs blind you to the truth that your plans to bring balance will only cause more damage. Damage that you're trying to solve without caring who you hurt, on,y to make it even worse!"

"Which is why we're gonna put a stop to you once and for all." said Tony as his mask rematerialized. "Your stupid goal ends here Thanos. The universe won't allow you to kill half of it."

"And we are that universe!" said Sora. "We are the storm that'll strike you down. And we will NOT BACK DOWN from anyone like you!"

Sora summoned Kingdom Key and Ultima Weapon and got into a fighting position. Tony follows his lead.

Thanos only shook his head as he got ready to fight as well.

_(Ansem, Xemnas, and Young Xehanort Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts III plays)_

_Mission: Defeat Thanos_

_Party Members:  
__Sora_

_Iron Man_

Small rockets popped out of Iron Man's back and launched at Thanos.

"Come on!" said Thanos.

The rockets all explodes on target, momentarily shrouding Thanos in smoke.

Before it cleared, Sora suddenly fired a Blizzard spell at Thanos' face just as Tony pile drived into Thanos horizontally, using his single super-jet boot configuration. As he bounced off, he flipped and stuck his landing, immediately re-configuring his boots into ground clamps for stability and his gloves into rocket-driven battering rams, punching Thanos into a ruined wall behind him.

Sora fired Dark Firaga at Thanos before elapsing into the air and casted two Exo Spark spells from both Keyblades, kicking him further into the wall.

Thanos shook it off quickly, reaches forward and teared Iron Man's helmet off, revealing Tony's surprised expression before the suit recovers automatically and re-formed his head protection. Sora quickly jumped into the air and fired several Perlza spells at the Mad Titan, stunning him briefly. Using this distraction, Tony fired multiple blasts from his palms at Thanos' face and chest. Thanos fired a beam from the Power Stone at them. Sora and Tony quickly got out of the way as the Keyblade Master fired an Ice Barrage spell at Thanos from Kingdom Key and then casted Fission Firaga from Ultima Weapon. Thanks was hit, but he used the Reality Stone to make fallen debris crash into a Sora and Tony, sending then flying backwards, the debris also breaking Sora's AR device. Tony quickly recovered and flew back towards the Mad Titan.

Thanos used this distraction to his advantage and and punched back hard, sending Iron Man sliding meters away, giving Thanos time to rip the brace device off the gauntlet. Sora tried to attack again with a Transcendence spell on Thanos, lifting him into the air. Concentrating hard, Sora had Kingdom Key and Ultima Weapon float in the air as he summoned Master's Defender at strike Thanos with a Blizzara spell. Eraqus' Keyblade floated behind Sora as the other to returned to his grasp. Tony fired him up onto his back and flew back towards Thanos. Tony launched more rockets at the Mad Titan as Sora casted Wateraza from both his Keyblades at him. Thanks recovered and used a beam from the Space Stone to knock them down. Tony got up again and threw some of his grenades at Thanos, all of them exploding on impact. Sora got up again just as Thanos tried to wave away the smoke from the grenades and, using all three Keyblades, fired a Bliazzaga spell at him.

Thanos was knocked back about 500 feet, but he immediately recovered and used the Power Stone to stream furiously lambent energy at his opponents. Tony quickly formed a shield to kneel behind and a Sora stood behind him just as instantly, getting pushed back even further by the incredible force.

Seieng this, Sora switched Kingdom Key with Hero's Origin and transformed it into his shield. He joined Tony in blocking the blasting. Tony slide out from behind the shields, letting the angled energy push him and Sora away for a faster start, and whipped back to Thanos full thrusters; he kicked at the Titan with his left foot, turning the boot into a ground clamp at the same time to pin the gauntlet, and keeps twisting while his left glove becomes a ram again, slamming into Thanos' face. At the same time, Sora used his shield towards the energy back at Thanos.

Sora switched out Hero's Origin with Shooting Star and casted Meteor on Thanos. "Tony, staring firing!" shouted Sora as he transformed Shooting Star into his guns.

Nodding, Sora and Tony both fired shots at Thanos all over him.

Sora then switched Shooting Star with Wheel of Fate. He temporarily dismissed Ultima Weapon and transformed the second Keybalde he earned from The Caribbean into Storm Flag and slashed it all around Thanos as Tony used his nanopaticles to make his fists biggr and bash Thanos in the back.

Thanos growled an attempted to use the Reality Stone again as it glowed. Tomy bought Sora some time by firing a beam from his chest piece at the gauntlet. Sora dismissed Wheel of Fate and summoned Nano Gear. He jumped into the air and turned it into Nano Arms, striking Thanos down from above.

As he landed, Sora changed into his red Valor Form and traded out Nano Gear with Oathkeeper and leapt into the air. He casted Sonic Strike against Thanos before casting Omega Finale.

Thanos used the Power and Soul Stone to send Sora flying backwards just as Tony fired a tank missile at him. Thanos caught the missile.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y.!" called Tony in panic.

_"On it boss."_ said the AI.

The missile exploded in Thanos' hands. But Thanos was barely even injured as he fired a blast from the Power Stone straight into Tony. But just before he could use it to kill him, Sora suddenly slashed the back of Thanos's head with both Keyblades. He then switched into his blue Wisdom Form and switched Oathkeeper with Roxas' Two Become One Keyblade. Sora quickly fired a Wisdom Shot at Thanos' chest. Thanos glared and with his gauntlet-free hand, grabbed Sora by his collar. Luckily, Tony distracted Thanos by flying towards him and used his nanoparticles to make a large mallet and bashed him against his face. Thanks dropped Sora and the 16-year-old fired Magic Spice at Thanos.

Sora then backflipped into the air and changed into his red and black Limit Form and switched out Two Become One with Xion's Lost Memory Keyblade. Sora performed a Hurricane Blast before striking Thanos across his chest with Zantetsuken. Thanos hissed in slight pain as he suddenly punched Sora right in the face with his gauntlet-hand. Sora screamed and staggered back in pain as he felt blood drop from his out hand nose.

Thanos was about to use this to his advantage when Tony flew towards him and fired more blasts. Thanos snarled as he punched Tony in the face, breaking his mask as he flew into the ground. But Sora came to Tony's aide as he switched into his yellow Master Form and switched out Lost Memory with Oblivion and charged at Thanos. Sora casted Master Strike on Thanos before performing Disaster on him.

As Sora changed back into his normal clothes, Thanos lunged at him. Sora traded Oblivion with Ultima Weapon and held it up in front of him to protect himself. Thanos slammed his gauntlet-fist against Ultima weapon as Sora had Kingdom Key float behind him so he could keep his strength up. Thanos was surprised that he was struggling to smash Sora to the ground. Even a recovering Tony was shocked.

But just as luck seemed to be on their side…

_**SNAP!**_

Sora stumbled backwards and landed roughly on rubble. As he got up, he gasped as he gazed at Ultima Weapon... in his hands.

Thanos had snapped it in _two_.

Sora looked shocked and horrified that his most powerful Keyblade was just snapped in front of him. Tony looked horrified as well, fear crossing his face.

Thanos smirked as he charged forwards again. But Tony recovered fast enough to fly over to Sora and get him out of the way.

They landed several feet away from Thanos.

"Ok, you're most powerful Keyblade's broken." said Tony, panic in his tone. "What do we do now?"

Sora wasn't sure. Then, he had a crazy idea.

"Cover me!" he said to Tony.

Tony nodded without question and flew at Thanos again, filing multiple small rockets at him to distract him. Thanos snarled as he used the Reality Stone to make an avalanche of rocks bash Tony out of the way.

Sora concentrated hard. Then, in a flash of light… Sora was in his white Final Form. Tony and even Thanos looked on in shock as Sora summoned Kingdom Key and Master's Defender in his grasps and had Oathkeeper and Oblivion floating behind him. Sora's clothes also glowed as he floated in mid-air. Glaring at Thanos, Sora charged forwards.

Thanos shook off his shock and got ready to fight back.

Sora started attacking with Final Arcana on Thanos. As the Mad Titan tried to punch Sora again, the teenager casted Final Strike. Thanos suddenly kicked Sora straight in the chest, sending him backwards until Tony flew over and caught him before dropping him over Thanos again. Sora casted Auto Assault on Thanos as he fell. Thanos staggered backwards. As a Sora landed, he unleashed Final Arts on Thanos.

"Tony! Strike Raid this purple bastard!" shouted Sora.

"Roger that kid!" Iron Man called back.

Tony fired a beam from his chest piece at Thanos.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y., start the Strike Raid!" said Tony.

_"Strike Raid online Mr. Stark."_ said F.R.I.D.A.Y.

Missiles, rockets, and grenades flew out of Tony's suit and landed on Thanos, striking him multiple times, not leaving him time to attack. Tony then began firing blast from his palms to keep Thanos distracted.

Concentrating hard, Sora held Kingdom Key, Oathkeeper, Oblivion, and Master's Defender in the air as patterns began to form under his feet. Sora's glow began to glow brighter as he gathered up a ton of light energy. Sora then floated up into the air and screamed,

**"ULTIMA!"**

Four times the amount of energy from a normal Ultima Spell were unclear he from Sora and were sent spiraling out of control towards Thanos, striking him multiple times, enough for the him to scream in pain as he suddenly fell to the ground.

_(Ansem, Xemnas, and Young Xehanort Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts III ends)_

Sora panted as he landed on the ground, all four Keyblades dismissing and his clothes returning to normal. Tony flew over to Sora and his masked dematerialized.

"Kid that was amazing!" he exclaimed.

"T-T-Thanks Tony." panted Sora.

"That was even more powerful than that Triple Ultima." continued Tony proudly. "I think you unleashed _Quadruple_ Ultima."

Sora gasped. "Yen Sid that Ultima only ever went up to triple!"

Tony smiled proudly. "I think you just created a new spell Sora."

Sora was shocked before he gave a proud smile.

Suddenly, Sora and Tony could hear panting. They looked over to the dust cloud and their eyes widened and jaws dropped in shock, horror, terror, and disbelief.

There, emerging from the cloud, was Thanos, panting hard, barley even a scoff on him.

"What the f*ck?!" Sora exclaimed.

"How the hell are you still breathing?!" Tony roared in anger.

Thanos said nothing he wiped away a small drop of blood from a cut on his face. "All that for a drop of blood." he mused with an evil grin.

Sora and Tony were now pale. That whole battle was enough to only give Thanos a cut on his face. A CUT! This whole situation just cogito more deadly and dangerous.

"Well f*ck." cursed Tony.

Thanos suddenly punched Iron Man, sending him pinwheeling, then starts beating him with his fists. Sora resummoned Kingdom Key, Master's Defender, Oathkeeper, and Oblivion and ran after Thanos, attempting to slash him. But Thanos suddenly punched him hard in the gut, making Sora yelp and hiss in pain. Thanos then uppercutted him, sending Sora flying into the rubble and losing his grip and concentration on his Keyblades.

Tony attempted to block the blows with his forearms was Thanos resumes punching him, but the purple alien was relentless, picking him up by the helmet and blasting his midsection with the Power Stone.

Sora only managed to barley cure himself as he charged forwards again, Master's Defender in hand and fired a beam of light at Thanos. But Thanos used the Reality and Soul Stones to send the beam flying back at Sora, striking him in the stomach as he flew through the air and landed in a pile of debris. Sore emerged with more cuts and scraped and he felt a tremendous pain in his stomach.

Tony noticed that the gaps in nanite coverage were now gaping. The armor was losing the ability to recover from the intensity and extent of the damage. Tony landed hard from the Power blast, struggles to one knee and fires his right hand repulsor at the inexorable Thanos; the beam was easily deflected by the gauntlet. He got to both feet as the suit tried to complete repairs, adding the beam from his left hand as well. Thanos walked right up to him, and backhanded the incomplete helmet completely off Tony's head.

But he was suddenly hit with a Raging Storm spell, sent in by a cut, scraped, and barley injured Sora, struggling to stand. Sora used all four Keyblade to fly forwards. He was about to strike Thanos again when he suddenly sent a blast combined from both the Power and Space Stones, making Sora fly into Tony and his Keyblades scatter. Both landed on the ground roughly as Thanos came up to them.

Thanos smirked as he got ready to bash them with his gauntlet. Tony crossed his arms to block a blow from Thanos' gauntlet, and had his left hand caught over his head. In desperation, he formed what's left of his right glove into a short-sword, but Thanos easily caught it, snapping it off clean. Sora weakly got up again, resummoned Kingdom Key and bashed Thanos in the face. Tony used the last of his nanoparticles around his stomach form another short-sword to attack, but Thanos ripped that one off clean too. He then bashed Sora in the face again, making him lose his grip on his signature Keyblade.

And before they knew it, Thanos _stabbed_ both Sora and Tony in their abdomens with the swords.

Sora and Tony gasped and hissed in immense pain. Blood trickled down their clothes _(and armor in Tony's case)_, as they staggered backwards, gripping the iron swords Thanos had jammed into them. They groaned as they tried to get through the pain.

Thanos walked Sora and Tony back until they sat down on some debris, and looked at them.

"You both have my respect." said Thanos. He let them go, straightened himself and stepped back as he turned to Tony. "You are an interesting man Stark. You stopped my invasion and planned for my arrival. Yet after coming so far you lost."

Thanos suddenly shoved the sword further into Tony's abdomen, much to his pain as he screamed. He turned to Sora.

"You are unlike any warrior I've ever met Master Sora." said Thanos. "Xehanort was right to watch out for you. Despite this, you will not interfere with any of our plans anymore." And like what he did with Tony, Thanos shoved the sword further into Sora's abdomen, as he screamed in pain.

"When I'm done, half of humanity will still be alive. I hope they remember the both of you." said Thanos.

Sora and Tony were a little distracted with the pain, and blood drooling out of their mouths, and they compromised breathing. They both looked up at Thanos, gritting their teeth and they glared at him, despite still feeling weak and severely injured.

Thanos raises the gauntlet, closing his fist, all four Stones glowing.

Sora and Tony screamed and writhed in agony as they felt their bones breaking. But just before Thanos could kill them...

"Stop!"

Sora, Tony, and Thanos looked over to see the wounded Dr. Strange sitting up. His voice sounded entirely damaged.

"Spare their lives... and I will give you the stone." Strange told Thanos weakly.

"No tricks." said Thanos as he held the gauntlet out.

"NO...!" screamed Sora.

"DON'T... !" screamed Tony.

Strange said nothing as he reached up to one of Titans starts and plucked it, revealing the Time Stone out of its hiding place. He opens his hand, the scars on his fingers and their inherent trembling particularly obvious now, and the Stone floated to Thanos' bare hand. Strange watches him intently, as he took the Stone and dropped it into the thumb setting, the energy pulse making the Titan wince.

Sora and Tony could watch in horror. Now Thanos had 5 Infinity he would head to Earth to get the last one. Vision was now in more danger than ever.

"One to go." said Thanos.

Suddenly, an energy blast hit the gauntlet right in the empty Mind Stone setting, and Thanos grimace in surprise.

Quill came flying in, helmet up, screaming in incoherent rage, firing with both hands and flying straight for Thanos.

Thanos didn't even bother responding to the assault - he just left through a portal. Star-Lord flew through where Thanos had been and crashed, rolling several times.

Quill stood up and de-helmeted. "Where is he?!" he shouted.

Sora and Tony carefully, but very painfully removed the iron swords from their wounds. Sora hissed in pain as he clutched his stab wound, blood dripping onto his fingers. Tony had the nanoparticles on his iron swords absorb back to the remains of his suit and he then used a feature to stitches up his stab wound.

"I got ya kid…" he wheezed as he went over to Sora, lifted up his shirt and jacket, and stitched his wound.

Sora smiled weakly as he placed his clothes back on.

Quill was now scared instead of furious. "Did we just lose?" he asked, worried.

Sora and Tony sadly looked over at Strange.

"Strange…" muttered Sora.

"Why would you do that?" asked Tony.

Strange was silent before saying ominously, "We're in the Endgame now."

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**Jeez this was a LONG chapter to write. The fights, the dialogue, all of it! **_

_**Special thanks to Super Saiyan 3 Odd for the combo move ideas between characters.**_

_**See you all in the intense conclusion…**_

_**(1) Thomas1Edward2Henry3's "Wrath on the Rails"**_


	12. Chapter 12: Snap!

_**And now, we reach the Infinity War's conclusion.**_

* * *

Back on Wakanda, the battle against the invaders was coming to an end. Almost all the Outriders were dead and all the Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed were slayed.

M'Baka bashed another Outrider. His tribesmen were equally successful around him.

"MAYEFA!" he shouted.

"YA HU!" shouted the Jabari.

Thor was in the air, using Stormbreaker on the Outrider drop ships which were now retreating. He was having considerably more success than the Wakandan Dragon fliers firing on the fleeing ships.

Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Rhodey, Bucky, Sam, Wanda, Vision, T'Challa, Okoye, Rocket, and Groot were surveying the area.

"Almost all the invaders are gone." said Okoye.

"Does that mean the war is over?" asked Minnie.

"God I hope so." said Daisy.

Vision suddenly flinched in pain, causing everyone to look at him.

"Viz?" asked Goofy.

"What? What is it?" asked Wanda.

Vision said thing before replying, "He's here."

Looks of fear crossed everyone's faces.

Suddenly, the wind picked up as the rain stopped. Dark clouds still looked over the kingdom. It felt... strange. Eerie.

"What's going on?" asked Kairi, nervously.

"Nothing good." said Bucky.

"Everyone, on my position. We have incoming." said Steve.

"Roger." said Riku.

"What the hell?" asked Natasha.

Bruce saw the blue-black clouds of a Space Stone relocation just before someone stepped forward, and confirmed this wasn't just another member of the Black Order.

It was Thanos, five Infinity Stones in his gauntlet.

"Cap. That's him." Bruce said in fear.

Looks of horror crossed Riku, Kairi, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, and Goofy's faces as they gazed at the giant alien.

"That's Thanos?!" Minnie whispered in fear.

"Aw phooey." muttered Donald.

"We're dead." squeaked Daisy.

Riku shook his head. "Not yet we're not."

"Eyes up. Stay sharp." said Steve.

Bruce charged at Thanos first, lunging forward fist-first - but Thanos uses the Space Stone on him, rendering him immaterial until the Hulkbuster was half-buried in the stone of the cliff behind him, and froze Bruce in place.

Steve was sent flying by purple energy before he even got to strike a single blow.

Kairi charged and jumped forwards and almost managed to slash Thanos' neck, but the Mad Titan saw her coming and used a beam from the Space Stone to blast Kairi backwards, crashing into a tree. The momentum had also blasted her AR into pieces.

T'Challa, armor fully charged kinetically, leapt high, claws extended, but was easily grabbed by the throat and punched to the ground, his armor discharging violently.

Sam stooped, strafing with both Steyr pistols, but was felled when his wings became rubbery and unable to sustain flight.

Minnie leapt into the air and tried to cast a Transcendence spell to knock Thanos away. But Thanos blasted the queen away with a beam from the Power Stone, sending her soaring to the ground and skidding into a log.

Vision looked over at Wanda. "Wanda. It's time." he said seriously.

Wanda looked terrified. "No." she told him.

"They can't stop him, Wanda, but we can." said Vision. "Look at me. You have the power to destroy the stone."

"Don't." begged Wanda.

"You must do it. Wanda, please." begged Vision. "We are out of time."

Wanda looked like she was gonna cry. "I can't." she choked.

"Yes, you can. You can." said Vision. "If he gets the stone, half the universe dies."

Wanda began to cry. "It's not fair." she sobbed.

"It shouldn't be you, but it is." said vision. He looked at Wanda with a comforting expression. "It's all right. You could never hurt me. I just... feel you." he told her softly.

Wanda sobbed softly, but nodded as she extended a trembling hand and started beaming her energy at the Mind Stone.

Rhodey joined the fight, firing his guns at Thanos until he used the gauntlet to crush his armor around him and toss him aside.

Bucky ran in firing, but was punched away by the Power Stone.

Okoye activated the Vibranium-powered elements on her spear and flings it, but Thanos used the Power Stone to stop it inches from himself and threw her and it aside while wrapping the Natasha in inescapable bands of earth.

Groot stabbed his hands into the ground to wrap Thanos in cables of roots, which he broke easily.

Rocket jumped up and began firing like mad at Thanos, only for him to use the Reality Stone to send a pillar of dirt crashing into the Guardian, making him crash into Groot against a log.

Riku tried to attack with an Ultima spell as he leapt into the air, clutching Braveheart. But Thanos bashed him in the face, breaking his AR device and then used the Space and Power stones to send Riku flying into the bands of Earth holding Natasha, breaking them and crashing into her in the process.

Wanda watched all this over one shoulder, and turned back to Vision to add her left hand to her tearful effort.

Steve slide under one blow and came up swinging his deployed arm-shields, punching Thanos in the gut and chin. He grabbed the gauntlet, keeping Thanos' fingers un-clenched. Thanos looked very briefly impressed at Captain America's efforts as he screamed before slamming a fist into his head and rendering him insensible.

Daisy then jumped into the air and was about to strike Thanos with a Raging Storm spell. But Thanos saw her coming at used the Time Stone to stop her mid-air.

"Uh oh!" Daisy squeaked in fright.

Thanos then combined the Power and Space Stones and had them fire blasts at Daisy. Daisy screamed in agony as she felt herself being tortured. Thanos then grabbed her by her neck and flung her to the ground roughly.

Donald watched in horror as this happened. Then, his horror turned to absolute rage as he glared deadly at Thanos, breathing heavily.

Thanos looked at Donald, confused. Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Rhodey, Sam, Bucky, T'Challa, Okoye, Groot, and Rocket looked confused as well as they lid injured on the ground. Vision, amd even Wanda looked confused as well. The injured Kairi, Riku, Minnie, and Daisy shared knowing looks with each other and Goofy.

Donald's face turned red as steam poured out of his ears and then started crackling with electricity and his eyes went blue.

This actually made Thanos look a bit scared.

"What's happening?" asked Bucky, confused.

"Something big." said Natasha.

"How DARE YOU!? THAT'S MY... DAISYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Donald screamed in rage. He suddenly unleashed a massive explosive aura of electricity that creates a huge blast of wind bending some of the trees and causing the Earth to rumble, while luckily missing his friends. "YOU BASTARD!"

Donald delivered a barrage of fast electrifying punches in Thanos stomach which made the Titan grunt in pain. He then summoned Unbound and jammed it in Thanos' chest, causing him to scream in pain. He then sent out a huge blast of electricity that sent Thanos skidding back about 10 feet and brought him to his knees. Donald rushed at the Mad Titan and crawled up and around his body like a maniac at blinding speed just as Thanos stood up. He grabbed onto his arm and delivered a double kick in the face. The titan tried to punch him but Donald air rolled back to evade before delivering an electrifying bicycle kick to the face. Thanos became disorientated, and Donald immediately got on his back. He grabs es both sides of Thanos' mouth and pulls it beyond the breaking point before delivering rapid bangs to the Titan's head. He jumped off just as Thanos regained his composure.

Daisy remembered Donald unleashing the very same power when he fought Merlock. The powerful glow in his eye and the crazy electricity swirling around him. It's the very same one. Despite feeling injured, she managed a small smile. Kairi, Riku, Minnie, Goofy, Steve, Natasha, Wanda, Bruce, Vision, Rhodey, Sam, Bucky, T'Challa, Okoye, Rocket, and Groot also managed small smiled.

But as Donald was about to slam Save the Queen, which was powered with electricity at Thanos, the Mad Titan caught it with his gauntleted-fist… and then snapped it in two. Donald gasped in horror, his rage now completely gone. Thanos had just destroyed his most powerful staff! All of his friends shared his horrified look.

Seeing Donald distracted, Thanos grabbed him by his neck with his right hand, punched him in the face, knocking his mage hat off, and looked at the now-scared duck with a blank expression.

"You're full of tricks Duck. You have my respect… Mage of Thunder. At first I assumed you and that dog were nothing but a joke due to your appearance. But it's clear to me now that for once in my life I was wrong. I've greatly underestimated the power you and your kind possess." mused Thanos. "When I'm done, half the universe will still exist, that goes for your kind too. And I hope they remember you… Donald Duck… just as I hope they will remember Sora and Stark."

Thanos blasted Donald with the Power stone and Donald smashed into a log, his mage attire magically turning back into his normal world-traveling clothes. Donald groaned in pain as he clutched his neck softly.

As Thanos looked over at Vision and Wanda, he suddenly found himself bashed against his head. He looked over to see a very angry Goofy behind, clutching Royal Radiance and Save the Queen.

"NO ONE HURTS ANY OF MY FRIENDS YOU MONSTER!" Goofy shouted as he struck Thanos with an Ignite spell.

Thanos regained himself and then tried to slam his fist against Goofy. Goofy jumped into the air over Thanos and held Royal Radiance against Thanos's neck. Thanos choked for only a few seconds as he tried to get Goofy off him. As he did, Goofy skidded back on his feet and then used Goofy-Tornado on Thanos' face. Thanos tried to punch Goofy in the face, but it inly made Goofy briefly dizzy. Goofy smirked as he fired a Perlza spell at Thanos' face. Goofy then used the edges of his shield to try to cut the Mad Titan's neck. Thanos seethed with rage as he brought his fist down. Goofy tried to blocked himself with Save the King. But as Thanos slammed his fist on Goofy's most powerful shield, he was only blocked for two seconds… when he broke the shield in pieces. Goofy stumbed back, a look of horror across his face. His horrified look was matched by all his friends.

"Uh oh…" Goofy muttered scaredly when Thanos suddenly picked him up by the neck.

"Like your friends, you have surprisingly one my respect, Captain of the Guard." said Thanos. "Like the mage, you seemed like an idiot who could survive whatever came your way. But now I see that you're more than that. A dedicated fighter for those he cares about. As well as a dedicated father. I hope they remember you too... Goofy Goof... just like your brave, but pathetic friends."

Thanos then punched Goofy in the face, sending him flying as he yelled his signature hollar.

"YAAAHAHAHAHOOEY!" Goofy screamed as he crashed through a tree and landed roughly on the ground, his knight attire magically turning back into his main world-traveling clothes.

Wanda watched all of this happen as she looked over her shoulder. She saw Thanos approaching unopposed. She swung her left hand around to fend him off with a stream of scarlet energy, and pushed him back despite his blue-purple energy shield, but then he started to make slow headway.

"It's all right. It's all right. I love you." Vision said softly.

At those words, the yellow Mind Stone finally started to crack. Vision's face was overcome by an expression of joyful peace, and as the crystal fragmented completely, a pulse of pure yellow energy exploded from him, shuddering the trees for many meters around his epicenter. Wanda's and Thanos' energy subsided.

Wanda looked over at Vision's remains and began to cry.

Thanos walked closer to the Scarlet Witch. "I understand, my child. Better than anyone." he told her softly.

Wanda glared at Thanos. "You could never." she snarled.

Thanos reached down to presume to stroke her hair, as if in comfort. "Today, I lost more than you can know. But now is no time to mourn. Now... is no time at all."

Thanos reached forward, clenching the gauntlet, emerald filigree surrounding his wrist, making a gesture very similar to that Dr. Strange made when activating the Eye of Agamotto. In response, a bead of yellow light started gathering in on itself as time was reversed and growing in size, solidifying into an intact and conscious Vision.

Wanda watched in horror as this happened.

"NO!" she screamed as she lunged for Vision.

But Thanos swatted her away.

Thanos picked up Vision by the throat, lifting him to eye-level, and dug the fingers of his right hand into Vision's forehead, digging out the Mind Stone. He pulled it loose, and Vision went limp and colorless.

Thanos tossed the lifeless android aside like what Vision had done to Glaive. Bringing his gauntleted hand up, Thanos slowly moved the Mind Stone over the last empty setting, and dropped it in. The energy surge was much more than any previous - his torso was wreathed with iridescent static and he bellowed from the sensations.

As Thanos studied the completed gauntlet, a massive bolt of lighting struck him, digging him into the ground and grinding him back for meters.

Thor had arrived, eyes glowing with power, stooping down from the sky like a bird of prey. The God of Thunder paused his attack, reversed his position, raised Stormbreaker above his head and hurls it - Thanos fired the whole might of the gauntlet against it, but it only created a rainbow-like bow-shock, not slowing the ax as it slams right into Thanos' chest.

Thor landed in front of Thanos, who was down on one knee; hatefully.

"I told you. You'd die for that!" snarled Thor.

Thoor took hold of the back of Thanos' head and forced Stormbreaker deeper into his chest, staring angrily into his eyes while Thanos cried out in pain.

Thor smirked in satisfaction. Thanos was getting exactly what he deserved.

Thanos weakly looked at Thor. You should have... you should've.. you should have gone for the head…"

Thanos raised his gauntleted-fist and snapped his fingers.

"NO!" Thor screamed in horror.

Everything turned white.

* * *

_Soul World:_

Thanos was now inside the Soul Stone, no gauntlet on his left hand or wound on his side, much to his confusion.

He then he saw a young Gamora and the pavilion from her home world of the Zen-Whoberi.

"Daughter?" Thanos asked.

"Did you do it?" asked Gamora.

"Yes." said Thanos.

Gamora now had tears in her eyes. "What did it cost?" she asked.

"...Everything." Thanos said solemnly.

* * *

_Wakanda:_

Thanos was snapped back to normal reality, and noticed the damage inflicted on the gauntlet - the metal scorched and distorted from heat, the stones no longer glowing.

"What'd you do? WHAT'D YOU DO?!" Thor demanded, angrily.

Thanos didn't respond as he used Space Stone and teleported away, leaving Stormbreaker behind on Wakandan ground.

Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Steve, Bruce, and Natasha stumbled into the clearing, clutching their injuries.

"Where'd he go?" asked Steve.

Thor said nothing, guilt on his face.

"Thor?" asked Kairi.

"Thor... where'd he go?" asked Steve.

"Steve?" came Bucky's voice.

_(Xion's Death from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days plays)_

Everyone looked over to see Bucky walking toward them. But his vibranium arm was turning to dust. He looked at Steve as he suddenly fell forward and turned to dust, his gun falling to the ground beside him.

Steve stared in shock, his expression mirrored by his friends.

"Bucky?!" Minnie cried in horror.

Steve walked over and touched the ground and touched the dust in disbelief.

"What just happened?!" cried Kairi.

"Guys?" said Riku.

Everyone looked towards Riku and gasped in horror.

Riku's right arm was slowly turning to dust. Riku looked at everyone before suddenly falling backwards and completely turned to dust, Braveheart falling down on the ground.

"Riku!" Kairi screamed in horror.

"No!" cried Minnie.

"No no NO!" cried Donald.

Kairi collapsed near the dust that was once Riku and began crying over his death.

* * *

On the battlefield, Wakandan soldiers disintegrates to dust, much to M'Baku's horror.

* * *

T'Challa ran up to a fallen Okoye.

"Up, General. Up! This is no place to die." said T'Challa.

T'Challa held out his hand for Okoye. But as she grabbed it, T'Challa suddenly disintegrates into dust and, in anguish, Okoye fell back on the ground. Okoye looked on in horror as she grabbed her spear and got up in disbelief.

"Oh God!" she cried.

Rocket walked over to Groot as he laid on a log, slowly turning to dust as well.

"I am Groot…" Groot said weakly.

"No... no. No. No. No!" cried Rocket.

Groot was now completely dust.

"Groot, no…" Rocket said sadly. He had lost Groot again.

"Fellers… I don't feel so well…" said Goofy weakly, clutching his head and yellow hat.

"Goofy?!" Donald asked in horror.

"Stay with us Goofy." said Steve, almost beggingly.

Goofy then fell against a log. He reached his hand out to Donald. "Take care of Max for me…: he wheezed as his legs began to turn to dust. "Thanks for being my pal… Donald…"

"Goofy NO!" screamed Donald, trying to take Goofy's hand.

Goofy was then completely dust as Royal Radiance and Save the King fell to the ground.

"Ohhhh...Goofy..." Donald sobbed. The memory of Goofy getting knocked unconscious by the boulder while saving Mickey back in Radiant Garden, making Sora, Donald, and Mickey think that the knight was dead, played in his mind.

Now he truly was.

"Oh my!" gasped Minnie.

Everyone looked over at Minnie and to their horror, Minnie's hands were slowly turning to dust.

"Minnie!" Daisy cried as she ran over to her best friend.

Minnie and Daisy hugged as they cried.

"Minnie, please don't go!" begged Daisy.

"I-I can't..." sobbed Minnie. Minnie slowly broke her hug and looked at Daisy. "Thank you for being my best friend..." Minnie said with a sad, teary smile as she turned into dust. Starlight then fell to the ground.

"Minnie…" Daisy said softly.

Kairi suddenly clutched her side as she fell against a tree.

"Kairi!" cried Donald.

"I feel weak…" Kairi wheezed.

"Kairi, don't die!" begged Daisy.

"Stay alive! For Sora's sake!" begged Natasha.

Kairi shook her head as her feet began to turn to dust. "Tell Sora I love him…" she whispered before fully turning to dust. Destiny's Embrace then fell to the ground.

"KAIRI!" Donald and Daisy screamed together.

Natasha stared at the spot where Kairi died. "Don't do this to us Kairi…" she muttered to herself.

Wanda was mourning over Vision. She slowly began to turn to dust. Wanda looked up to the sky as she completely turned to dust.

* * *

An injured Sam turned to dust, hidden in the undergrowth.

Rhodey was nearby, but failed to see Sam turn to dust. "Sam? Sam!? Where you at?!" he called.

* * *

"Donald…" Daisy said softly.

"Daisy?" asked Donald, who's eyes widen in horror when he looked to see what's happening to his girlfriend.

Daisy suddenly looked weak.

"No... please no…" begged Donald.

"Donald... I'm not feeling very good…" said Daisy as she suddenly collapsed into Donald's arms.

"You're gonna be ok!" said Donald, tears in his eyes.

Daisy fell on her back and Donald dropped down to catch her.

"Daisy, please!" begged Donald.

"Donald…" Daisy said softly as she caressed Donald's cheek. "I always loved you since the day I met you..."

Donald sniffed. "So did I." he wheezed.

Daisy smiled weakly at Donald. "I love you so much Donald Duck. I will never love anyone else." She then frowned in guilt. "And… I'm sorry for being such a jerk during your days at the institute. You weren't being selfish… I was…"

Donald was taken aback before smiling softly. "Daisy… I already forgave you for that. I will always love you no matter how many times you thought I was a selfish jerk." he told her as tears fell down his cheek.

Daisy smiled weakly. "Thank you Donald. For everything. I'm so happy I met you all those years ago. Oh, and of course Goofy, Mickey, Minnie, Sora, Riku, kairi, and all our world-traveling friends.. You're all my best friends." She touched his cheeks. "I love you Donald. I love you so much... more than anything in the world…"

Donald felt more tears drop from his face. "I love you too… Daisy…" he said sadly.

Donald and Daisy shared one last kiss and when they separated Daisy smiles while touching Donald's cheek.

"See you again soon...Donnie…" she said as her legs suddenly became dust.

Donald gasped from the nickname Della kept calling him.

_"You'll always be my brother. My other half. My best friend… Donnie."_

Della's voice echoed in Donald's head.

Donald grabbed on Daisy's hands, refusing to lose another person important to his life.

"NO! Daisy! I never even got to ask you-!"

But Daisy was already completely dust before Donald could finish. Spellbinder fell to the ground.

Donald picked it up Spellbinder and an image of Daisy in her casual attire and purple ribbon appeared in his head. She sat on the Money bin and turned her face with a beautiful smile on her.

"Daisy…" Donald said sadly.

Donald gazed at his girlfriend's Keyblade before looking at the spots where Daisy, Kairi, Riku, Minnie, and Goofy had died. Donald began to sob quietly as tears streamed down and drip from his face over everything he had lost. First his father, his mother, his sister, two of his childhood friends, two friends he met from another world, one whom he had finally made amends with, and now the love of his life.

He was now worried for Sora, Mickey, his nephews, figurative nieces, uncles, cousins, and other relatives back home.

"THEY WERE TOO YOUNG!" Donald screamed as his crying became louder and more hysterical as he fell to his knees, Spellbinder falling beside him.

Steve, Thor, Natasha, Bruce, and Rocket could do nothing but watch in sorrow, unable to know what to do.

Thor in particular felt incredibly sympathetic for Donald, understanding what he was going through.

* * *

_Titan:_

The remaining members of the Guardians and Avengers collected themselves - Mantis propped up Quill, Peter and Mickey helped Tony to his feet, and Drax and Nebula managed to limp over on their own.

"How are you feeling?" Mickey asked Sora and Tony.

"Could be better…" Sora replied, softly rubbing the spot where Thanos had stabbed him.

"Something... is... happening." said Mantis.

Everyone looked at her. Then, to their confusion and horror, Mantis turned to dust.

"Mantis!" cried Sora. "What just happened?!"

Drax noticed his right arm turning to dust. He looked over to Quill in fear. "Quill?" he asked.

Drax then turned to dust, much to everyone's horror.

"Drax!" cried Mickey.

"What's happening?!" cried Sora.

Mickey paled. "I… I think Thanos did it…"

"No…" gasped Sora. "No!"

Tony stared panicked at the slowly fading Quill. "Steady, Quill." he told him.

"Aw, man." Quill said softly as he also disintegrated into dust.

"Tony, Sora…" said Strange as he looked at the two. "There was no other way..."

Strange then turned to dust.

"Strange?!" cried Sora.

"Mr. Stark?"

Sora, Mickey, and Tony looked over at Peter, who was stumbling towards the latter.

"I don't feel so good…" said Peter weakly.

"Peter?!" Sora asked in fright.

"Oh no!" cried Mickey.

Tony tried to be calm, but his voice was shaking as he looked at Peter in terror. "You're all right." he told him.

"I don't know what's - I don't know what's happening. I don't-" said Peter as he fell into Tony's arms, clutching him tight while beginning to cry as dust formed around his arms.

"I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go, Mr. Stark, please. Please, I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go…" begged Peter.

"PETER!" cried Sora.

"NO!" screamed Mickey.

Peter then fell to the ground, Tony still holding on to him. Peter looked at Tony as he felt himself turn to dust. Peter paced his already dusting hand on Tony's back.

"I'm sorry… Tony…" Peter said softly, looking away as he turned to dust.

Tony fell forward from the lack of weight in his arms. He looked at his hands, hoping he would turn to dust too. But to his horror, Tony didn't.

"No no no NO!" screamed Sora. He turned to Mickey. "Mickey, what do we-"

Sora gasped when he saw Mickey looking weak.

"Oh boy… I don't feel so well." Mickey muttered weakly.

"Mickey?!" cried Sora.

"Sora…" Mickey gasped wearily as he began to stumble.

"Mickey!" Sora screamed as he ran towards the mouse king, catching him in his arms. "Mickey please don't go!" Sora begged, tears in his eyes.

Mickey smiled weakly at Sora. "Ya know… Riku and Kairi were lucky to have a friend like you growing up." he commented. "I'm glad Donald and Goofy got to meet you guys… especially you, Sora."

Sora sniffed.

"And I'm glad… to have been your friend too Sora…" Mickey added, smiling.

Sora sniffed as he smiled sadly, tears falling down his eyes. "Me too Mickey.. Me too…"

"See ya real soon… Sora…" said Mickey.

Mickey then turned to dust, Kingdom Key W falling to the ground.

"MICKEY!" Sora screamed. He could only watch in horror as the dust that was once Mickey flew away.

Sora stood up and looked at himself, but to his horror, he didn't turn to dust either.

Sora looked up as he heard the sound of thunder. He coulnd;t believe what just happened.

"No. No! NO!" Sora screamed, tears falling from his eyes.

Sora collapsed to his knees and clutched his hands to his head.

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**__**"**_ he screamed before pounding his fists to the ground.

_(Xion's death from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days ends)_

"He did it." Nebula said sadly.

Sora and Tony said nothing as tears fell from their faces, mourning over their dead friends.

* * *

_Wakanda:_

Donald, Steve, Thor, Natasha, Bruce, Rhodey, and Rocket were left mourning near Vision's dead body.

Steve turned over Vision's bleached corpse.

"What is this? What the hell is happening?" asked Rhodey.

Steve said nothing as he sat near Visions lifeless body. He just stared. Thanos had won. They lost!

"Oh God!" was all Steve could say.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a different place, in a rustic house on a terraced slope with a scarecrow made of discarded armor, Thanos sat down and watched the sun rise.

Then, a corridor of darkness opened and out stepped Master Xehanort.

"A job well done Thanos." Xehanort said with a smile.

Thanos nodded. "Thank you Master Xehanort."

"You are the kind of warrior I have never met before." said Xehanort, impressed. "You have earned your rest."

"Indeed." said Thanos. He looked over at the ruined gauntlet, the stone still inside it. "These stones have served their purpose. I will see to it that they are taken care of when the time is right."

Xehanort nodded. "I understand. But you know the price that could come if one uses the stones one too many times."

"If I am to die… then that will merely be destiny fulfilled." said Thanos. "I have achieved my purpose in the universe so it stands to assume that my time will come."

"Brave words. I respect that." mused Xehanort. "But once you use the stones our foes may be able to hunt you down and you are likely to suffer a vicious end. If you want… I can give you a different ending after we carry out our plan."

Xehanort then summoned his Keyblade.

"That' would be an honour. But… I think I'll choose to decline that." said Thanos. " I'd like to enjoy what little time I'll have left once they start looking for me. Plus, it's time the remaining Guardians of Light, the Avengers, and the Guardians of the Galaxy know that they have truly failed, once and for all."

Xehanort saw logic in that and liked the idea of breaking the will of his enemies.

"Intriguing idea Thanos." he said to him. "I hope you may rest in peace."

"And I wish you luck on balancing light and darkness." said Thanos.

"Xehanort: I shall never forget your resolve Thanos." said Xehanort as he summoned a corridor of darkness while dismissing his Keyblade.

"And I shall never forget your ambitions Master Xehanort." said Thanos.

Xehanort nodded as he walked through the corridor. As it disappeared, Thanos looked at the sunset once more, a smile on his face.

* * *

_(Avengers: Infinity War end credits plays)_

Directed by:  
J. Tom

Produced by:  
J. Tom

Special thanks to:  
Super Sayian Odd 3

* * *

Haley Joel Osment

Robert Downey Jr.

David Gallagher

Chris Hemsworth

Hayden Panettiere

Mark Ruffalo

Bret Iwan

Chris Evans

Tony Anselmo

Scarlett Johansson

Bill Farmer

Don Cheadle

Russi Taylor

Benedict Cumberbatch

Tress MacNeille

Tom Holland

Chadwick Boseman

Paul Bettany

Elizabeth Olsen

Anthony Mackie

Sebastian Stan

Danai Gurira

Letita Wright

Benedict Wong

Tom Hiddleston

Idris Elba

Winston Duke

Chirs Pratt

Zoe Saldana

Dave Bautista

Vin Diesel

Bradley Cooper

Karen Gillan

Pom Klementieff

Ben Diskin

Richard Epcar

Paul St. Peter

James Patrick Stuart

Robin Atkin Downes

Keith Ferguson

Shanelle Workman

with  
Gwyneth Paltrow

with  
Benicio Del Toro

with  
Josh Brolin as Thanos

and  
Rutger Hauer as Master Xehanort

Susanne Blakeslee  
Jim Cummings  
Maurice LaMarche

Ross Marquand  
William Hurt  
Peter Dinklage

Terry Notary  
Tom Vaughan-Lawlor  
Carrie Coon  
Michael James Shaw

* * *

J. Tom presents:

**Kingdom Hearts: Infinity War**

* * *

_Mid-credits scene:_

_Disney Castle, the moon:_

Della Duck was chatting with a purple alien dressed in gold armor, holding a golden spear. It was Letuitnent Penumbra, Della's roomate, much to the alien's annoyance.

"So Donald distracted the Gilded Man with a really funny dance and then I jumped right on to its gold shoulders. When it looked away from my brother he jumped on it too. The two of us slipped through the gaps and knocked out its gears, bring it down for good!" said Della, excitement across her face. "We saved everyone. Uncle Scrooge and Mrs Beakely were so proud of us." (1)

"Yes, interesting story." Penumbra deadpanned, not interested at all.

Della looked down fondly remembering her brother. "You know... as we got out of the Gilded Man I fell down and it tried to kill me as it was dying. But Donald came to my rescue and saved me from getting crushed. We were almost buried under than things giant hand before it shutdown." she told the Moonlander. "I gotta admit... I was pretty terrified after that..."

Hearing this actually grabs Penumbra's attention. "You? Terrified? Now that's a lie." she huffed.

Della just said nothing, insinuating she's telling the truth, much to the aliens shock.

"Wait! You mean you're telling the truth!?" Penumbra asked incredulously. "You... of all people... were scared."

"I know, right. But it's true." said Della. "I was pretty scared... to have almost died like that. But as I was crying Donald hugged me and did his best to comfort me."

Della looked down in guilt. "I said so many horrible things to him after our parents died and yet he still forgave me, said he'd always be there for me. And I'll never forget that. I just wish...I had always been there for him..." she sighed.

She remembered the words she said to Donald after their parents died and the mistreatment Scrooge and her gave in making him feel like a third wheel before visiting Ithaquack.

"This Donald you speak to me about. He sounds important to you." mused Penumbra.

"Oh, you have no idea." Della said with a fond smile. "He's my twin brother, my best friend. He's the best duck to ever walk on the Earth! Donald makes up half of who I am. Whenever I'm in trouble Donald is always there to protect me and when I need him I know I can always count on him."

Penumbra was actually feeling a little touched by this story but it was only brief and she shook it off. "Shouldn't you get back to fixing your rocket?" she asked.

Della chuckled. "Yeah, I know I got a lot more work to do on the old girl." she said as she gazed at the Spear of Selene. "But I know that I will get it done soon!"

Another memory came to Della's mind. "Oh hey Penny! Let me tell you about the time we-"

But Della was caught off guard when she saw dust floating away from where Penumbra once stood. Her golden spear laid next to her.

"Penny?" Della asked in confusion. "Where'd you go roomie?"

Della then heard screaming. She looked over and to her shock and confusion, many of the moonlanders were turning into dust.

"What the?!" Della exclaimed. "What's going on?!"

Della suddenly felt weak. She tried to shake it off.

"No! I will not let anything stop me from getting back home to my family!" she shouted. "Nothing can stop Della-"

But it was too late as Della suddenly turned to dust.

Now she truly was dead...

* * *

_(Avengers: Infinity War end credits plays)_

_Sora  
_Haley Joel Osment

_Riku  
_David Gallagher

_Kairi  
_Hayden Panettiere

_Terra  
_Jason Dohring

_Aqua  
_Willa Holland

_Ventus  
_Jesse McCartney

_Roxas  
_Jesse McCartney

_Xion  
_Alyson Stoner

_Lea  
_Quinton Flynn

_Naminé  
_Meaghan Martin

_Isa  
_Kirk Thornton

_Myde  
_Ryan O'Donohue

_Hayner  
_Justin Cowden

_Pence  
_Sean Marquette

_Olette  
_Jessica DiCicco

_Young Xehanort  
_Ben Diskin

With the Disney character voice talents of:

Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck

Libe Barer as Violet Sabrewing

Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds

Dave Bautista as Drax

Paul Bettany as Vision

Susanne Blakeslee as Maleficent

Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther

Julie Bowen as Penumbra

Paget Brewster as Della Duck

Josh Brolin as Thanos

Don Cheadle as James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine

Kerry Condon as F.R.I.D.A.Y.

Carrie Coon as Proxima Midnight

Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon

Benedict Cumberbatch as Dr. Stephen Strange

Jim Cummings as Pete

Bernardo De Paula as José Carioca

Arturo Del Puerto as Panchito Pistoles

Benicio del Toro as The Collector  
_(archive audio)_

Jessica DiCicco as April, May, and June Duck

Vin Diesel as Groot

Peter Dinklage as Eitri

Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man

Winston Duke as M'Baku

Idris Elba as Heimdall

Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America

Bill Farmer as Goofy

Karen Gillian as Nebula

Kimiko Glenn as Lena

Ariana Greenblatt as Young Gamora

Danai Gurira as Okoye

Chris Hemsworth as Thor

Tom Hiddleston as Loki

Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man

William Hurt as Thaddeus Ross

Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse

Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow

Ameenah Kaplan as Gamora's Mom  
_(archive audio)_

Florence Kasumba as Ayo

David Kaye as Dapper Duck  
_(archive audio)_

Pom Klementieff as Mantis

Maurice LaMarche as Mortimer Mouse

Stan Lee as Bus Driver  
_(archive audio)_

Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck

Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon

Ross Marquand as John Scmidt/Red Skull

Jason Marsden as Max Goof

Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack

Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck

Terry Notary as Cull Obsidian

Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch

Gwyneth Paltrow as Virginia "Pepper" Potts

Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord

Danny Pudi as Huey Duck

Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk

Zoe Saldana as Gamora

Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck

Michael James Shaw as Corvus Glaive

Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/White Wolf

Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse

Tom Vaughan-Lawlor as Ebony Maw

Benedict Wong as Wong

Letitia Wright as Shuri

_Ansem  
_Richard Epcar

_Xigbar  
_James Patrick Stuart

_Xemnas  
_Paul St. Peter

_Luxord  
_Robin Atkin Downes

_Larxene  
_Shanelle Workman

_Marluxia  
_Keith Ferguson

_Vanitas  
_Haley Joel Osment

_Terra-Xehanort  
_Richard Epcar

_Master Xehanort  
_Rutger Hauer

* * *

_After-credits scene:_

_The Castle That Never Was:_

In the Throne Room, Master Xehanort had just returned from visiting Thanos. Ansem, Xemnas, Xigbar, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Terra-Xehanort, Vanitas, and Young Xehanort sat with him, all in their cloaks.

"So… not even 3 Keyblade masters, the 3rd most powerful mage in all worlds, the Captain of the Guard, who could take a boulder of all things to the head, The MCU's Earth's best defender, a 100 year old super soldier, the God of Thunder and the Earth's mightiest heroes combined couldn't stand up to the power of the Infinity Stones." mused Vanitas. "Guess we shouldn't be surprised."

"Agreed." said Larxene. "They were pretty stupid to think that they could take on Thanos."

"And it costed some of their lives among those wiped from existence." said Terra-Xehanort.

"So what's our next objective?" asked Luxord.

"Now that Thanos' goal had been accomplished, it is time we get back to getting ready for the next Keyblade War." said Xehanot.

"But we lost several candidates for the seven lights." said Marluxia.

"That's where you're wrong." said Xigbar with a grin.

"How so?" inquired Marluxia.

"We have the alternate route." said Young Xehanort.

"And what pray-tell is this 'alternate route?'" asked Luxord, raising an eyebrow.

"After the Keyhole was opened by the seven lights two years ago, they had served their purpose." said Ansem.

"After that, their light passed down onto new individuals." said Xemnas.

"So what you're saying is…" began Larxene.

"Correct." said Xehanort as he grinned evilly. "It is time to track down... the new Seven Lights."

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**And done! Man, the first ever crossover story with Kingdom hearts and Avengers: Infinity War that took place during the actual story finally exists! And I wrote it!**_

_**Other casualties of Thanos will be revealed in Kingdom Hearts: Endgame**_

_**But until then, one more story and then that one.**_

_**See you all soon!**_

_**(1) A reference to Super Saiyan 3 Odd's Fanfiction Story: "DuckTakes Movie - Tales of the Duck Twins."**_

_**N/A: In the flashback scenes from "Legend of the Three Cabelleros," Bernando De Paula and Artruo Del Puerto redub Jos**_**_é_**_** and Panchito's lines, as does Jessica DiCicco with April, May, and June.**_

* * *

Coming soon:

**Kingdom Hearts: Roxas, Ventus, Ant-Man, and the Wasp**

A Kingdom Hearts/Avengers crossover story.


End file.
